Halloween Drabbles
by MugiwaraMarimo
Summary: A collection of drabbles/stories I am going to write over the month of October. Why? Because it's Halloween! A little of all the ratings probably. Some ZoSan and the rest of the Strawhats. Should be a fun month. Plan is to write something every day for the month of October. Rated M just in case.
1. Day 1

Sanji yawned as he reached for the little daily calendar that hung by the door of the galley. Normally he didn't even bother with reading the date, but this morning it caught his attention. The letters O, C and T beckoned his eyes to their thick black lines and curves, daring him to glance under the line they stood boldly on.

And there it was. A simple thing, but it made him swallow hard. The number bringing an unwanted shutter through him as memories flooded his brain unwillingly. It made his skin crawl and itch and suddenly all he wanted was to crawl back into his bed. The damned little lines. So simple, yet so antagonizing. 1.

Maybe the others wouldn't notice. Or maybe they had forgotten his horrifyingly embarrassing experience with those bugs. He doubted both of these highly. Not this crew. Not his nakama. He probably had till after breakfast. Then it would be game on for those shit heads.

It wasn't that he didn't like this month or holiday. In fact this month meant it was time for pumpkin EVERYTHING, hot chocolate and his favorite hoodie. It meant more baking and warm days with frigid nights. It meant curling up with a blanket and watching the stars.

But this month also meant torture. Carne and Patti used to take the entire month to harass him and tease him. Poking fun at him with daily pranks on his incredible fear of creepy-crawly things. Of course he would retaliate, normally with a kick to the face, but they wouldn't seem to notice the threats and the next day meant more bugs. In his utensil drawer at his work station, in his room, on or _in_ his bed. Hell they had even managed to get some fake spiders in his breast pocket once and man did he flip when he got a smoke.

Sanji had though, as he grumbled about his galley, looking for things to make his crew, perfected several moves thanks to those two morons, including his Kick Chorus. Okay, maybe the Strawhats and their pranks wouldn't be so bad after all. "Bring it on guys," he growled as he started cracking eggs and pulling a certain book from the shelves. "Bring it on."

He had been in the middle of making some apple cinnamon muffins when a groggy green-haired swordsman entered the galley, rubbing sleep from one eye as he stumbled towards the counter. The cook eyed his lover with suspicion before returning to measuring his muffins. "What?" The deep grunt was promptly followed by his annoying ass hitting one of the bar stools.

"Nothing." Sanji said with a clip and continued on.

"Lies cook." A yawn. "When's breakfast?"

"Why are you even awake? The aquarium folk get too annoyed with your snoring and kick you out?"

"Ha ha, you're so funny." Zoro placed his chin in his hand as he leaned his elbow on the counter. "Stupid cook. You're making muffins?"

"No, I'm making pizza. Damn you're observant."

"I haven't been up for more than five minutes. You're fucking moody today." Reaching out, Zoro snatched one of the pieces of sliced fruit and popped it in his mouth before the cook could do much more than glare daggers at him. "Special occasion for these?"

Sanji shrugged. There was. It was October after all, but he wasn't about to tell Zoro that. Although, he probably could if he made it clear to him that this was a heart-to-heart relationship talk, or whatever the hell they called it. The two normally didn't do heart-to-heart talks. They were more like agreements to not acknowledge some hangup one or the other had.

Dishing the last muffin into the pans, he turned and put them into the oven. He heard the crunch of another stolen apple slice and sighed. Turning back, he spoke quietly as he pushed the bowl closer to the swordsman. Zoro instantly stopped as the sound of his name and the offer of food. He gave the cook a wide-eyed look and swallowed. "It's October first."

"So?" Carefully the swordsman reached for another apple slice. The cook was bribing him, he knew this, but about what? "What's so wrong with October? You gonna freak out on me or something?"

The cook paused, then reached for a cigarette, lighting it before he spoke again. "It's just that Halloween's this month. I used to get tormented by the other cooks at the Baratie all month long."

"Why?"

"Cause of my hatred of bugs."

"Oh that?" Zoro relaxed a bit. The whole crew knew the dumb cook went psychotic around the things. It wasn't a big deal anymore. Didn't mean he couldn't tease the man a bit though. "So, get some bugs, got it." The kick upside the head from the cook though, got his attention. "Ow. Dammit cook, alright. I get it. No bugs. Man."

"This is why I don't try to have any type of personal conversations with you asshole." Sanji pulled the bowl away with a small whine from the moss ball.

"What are you afraid of?" The look Sanji gave him caused him to blink. He really didn't like to have to think this much before breakfast, but damn the shit cook for doing it. "The crew? Really? Mention candy and they will forget about pranks. Hell, make some candy and they will forget pranks. Just threaten them or something." He shrugged. "Can I have the apples back now?"

"Ugh, you're so hopeless Marimo." Sanji rolled his eyes and pushed the bowl back towards a beaming neanderthal.


	2. Day 2

Usopp heard every word spoken between his two nakama as he stood outside the galley door. His initial reaction caused him to panic. Eavesdropping on a conversation that was absolutely private between _them_ of all the nakama. He was probably going to die.

In fact, Captain Usopp knew he was going to die. He began to shake all over and fell to his knees as he heard Sanji kick Zoro. Where exactly, he wasn't sure, but upon hearing the swordsman cry out...did it really matter anyways?

Then it grew quiet again and the great Captain Usopp regained his composure and began to develop a plan. Well, a prank of sorts, if you will. Yes, most certainly a prank. He was probably going to die for this as well...no, most definitely going to die, but that was okay. In this particular instance he really didn't mind. It wasn't very often he could get the upper hand on Blackleg Sanji. This was going to be his chance.

Taking a deep breath to stop his shaking and failing at it, he pushed the galley door open and walked in. He would talk to Franky _after_ breakfast.

* * *

Sanji had made it through the first day without incident. Things ran smoothly on the Sunny the previous day. Or well as smoothly as a day on the Sunny goes. Luffy was excited about it being Halloween and demanded that everyone celebrate, so it hadn't been a big deal when Usopp and Franky disappeared for the day to create decorations for the ship. Other than that, it had been quiet.

Nothing out of the ordinary. No one mentioned pranks or bugs or anything. Everyone left him alone. Hell, even this morning, his kitchen had been spotless and breakfast went off without a hitch. _That _in itself was quite scary, but it did happen rarely.

With a content sigh and a cloud of smoke, Sanji flicked the butt of his cigarette over the edge of the ship, stepped lightly over Zoro's sleeping form and wandered towards the kitchen to start lunch. He paused at one point to wonder why he hadn't just kicked the lazy marimo, but shook his head and carried on. He was in a decent mood and so far the moss ball had been right. No one cared that he was terrified of insects.

Pushing the door open with his hand, he stepped through and kicked it shut behind him. His first stop was the cabinet to pull down a bowl. He had plans to use a couple of the apples from yesterday and some nuts and dried berries to make a salad to go with the sandwiches he was going to make. Turning towards his sink counter, he saw it.

Panic froze him to his half turned spot on the floor and he could feel the horror rise up his throat as he tried to swallow. His skin felt like it was going to start to crawl off him and a whole body shudder took over him, starting at his toes and quickly moving up his legs and spine. Down his shoulders and into his hands where he dropped the bowl with a loud smash.

He didn't even register the broken glass at his feet as he forced himself to take a step back. The only thing on his mind was to run. _To get the fuck away!_ There sitting on the sink, positioned perfectly between the handles of the faucet was a spider. _A fucking spider!_ About the size of a mouse. Just sitting there. On his sink. In his kitchen.

Then it moved.

Darted down into the sink and out of his sight.

Fearless Blackleg Sanji froze. His heart racing a mile a minute, he couldn't do a thing except to stand there and watch the sink for any signs of the hideous creature. Wait for it to attack. Then he saw them. Two black hairy legs peek out over the lip of the sink that was closest to him. That was it. Fear overtook him and Sanji bolted for the door.

His finger tips brushed the handle. He was free! He could get Luffy or Usopp to get the fucking spider and then he could make lunch. Wrapping his hand around the cool metal and extremely paranoid, he felt something crawl across his hand and looked down.

The light of the kitchen reflected back at him in eight beady little eyes and with a sharp intake of breath—he would _not_ scream—flicked his hand and jumped back, hitting the table. His whole body began to tremble and even though the cook knew the door spider wasn't on him anymore, he could _feel_ it crawling on his hand.

His heart was still racing, beating so loud and fast, the cook swore it would jump right out of his chest and he took a few panting breaths to try to calm down. So now he was locked in his kitchen. Like he was even going to go near the door again. You have got to be out of your mind. Was not going to happen. And he couldn't cook lunch either. Not with that monster sitting in his sink.

He heard a muffled thump from the other room and he realized his salvation. The infirmary was just beyond here and there was a connecting door! He could escape through there and get this horrifyingly abhorrent nightmare over with.

Carefully and cautiously he approached the door, examining the handle from a distance as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket with trembling hands. _Look at yourself Sanji,_ the blonde berated himself in his head. _It's a damn good thing no one is around to see this. Damn I'm pathetic._

Inhaling the nicotine did nothing to calm his nerves as he stood for a moment and sucked on the stick in his mouth. He needed to regain at least a little of his composure before he ran from the infirmary like a panicked school girl. He was a pirate after all. And a man. He was a manly pirate...right? Of course he was. _Great...now I sound like Usopp._

The cook rolled his eyes as his heart finally began to calm slightly and he reached for the handle and flung the door open.

The sight before him actually took a moment to sink into his already panic stricken brain as he stared at the_ largest god damn shitty fucking spider he had ever seen! _It was perched on the bed, staring unblinking at him, clicking it mandibles and Sanji swore he saw it drool as it slowly moved one monstrous leg forwards, turning its attention away from the wrapped object against the wall and towards the door.

_Oh god...did it catch Chopper?!_

Another step and Sanji felt like he was going to throw up. The spider in the infirmary definitely was big enough to take on the little reindeer doctor and he had gotten its attention. He didn't know where he got the courage to move, but he did and Sanji slammed the door shut with a scream.

He also didn't know when he got his voice back or why he yelled what he did. A thump and a rattle of the door came and he screamed again, louder this time and fell to the floor, his back against the wall.

* * *

The sound of his name jolted Zoro awake. Sucking in a breath, he listened for it again, not quite sure where it had come from or who it had been. When it came, it was a high pitched shriek, laced with panic and dripping with fear. It also came from the one person on the Thousand Sunny that he never expected it to come from.

Bolting from his spot, Zoro raced across the ship, jumping to the lawn deck and taking the stairs to the kitchen three or four at a time. He didn't even think as he slammed his shoulder into the closed door, Franky could scold him later, if it meant he could get to the danger in time.

Drawing two of his swords as he came crashing into the room, he most certainly did not expect the sight that he came in contact with. In the corner was a very pale, even for him, and desperate cook, trying to claw his way into the wall. His one visible eye was as wide as the swordsman had ever seen it go and he could see tears streaming shamelessly down his face.

Across from him, making its way out of the infirmary door was a very large, but very fake spider, the floor now littered with little baby ones about the size of mice. They were all moving about in random directions and Zoro had to admit, if he had been as terrified as the cook, he would have sworn they were alive as well.

"Oh, god, Zoro." He turned back to the cook as the broken sob came out and walked over to him as he returned their swords to their homes. Crouching next to him, Zoro picked up one of the small spiders and held it in his hand for the cook to see. Sanji shied away and Zoro could see the fear in his eyes.

"Sanji," the swordsman wanted to pick on him. It was right on the tip of his tongue. _Dumb useless cook, use your head, its fake._ But he didn't. The sight of a practically broken cook crying out for him made him bite his tongue. "It's not real. Look." He held it higher in his hand for Sanji to see, but the blonde just shook his head.

With a sigh, Zoro closed his hand around the little object and crushed it. Upon hearing the bending and snapping of wood and metal, Sanji perked up a little and wiped his face. "It is fake." Gingerly he poked at it, his courage returning now that the moss head was close by. A spring came loose, causing Sanji to jump, but he was beginning to regain his composure and gave a half-ass laugh at the situation.

Then Zoro saw the anger wash over him and fell back on his ass as the cook jumped to his feet and swung around, placing a decent axe kick to the large spider, splintering it to pieces. "Fake?!" He yelled as his fists clenched at his sides. "All of it is fake?!"

"What did you expect cook?" Zoro got up and tossed the mess in his hand to the floor as he listened to the cook growl behind him like some sort of caged wild animal. Turning back towards the door, he could feel the waves of anger coming off the blonde and was thankful he had no part in this particular idea. He liked living.

"I'm gonna kill that shitty sniper! And Franky! Fucking cyborg!" Sanji started stomping on the still moving mice spiders on the floor, growling to himself.

"Oi. Cook." Zoro looked over his shoulder at his pissed off blonde as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket.

"What?" He snapped as he lit it.

Zoro couldn't help but smirk. "You forgot to change the calendar." And with a laugh, he pulled the 1 off the little block of paper to reveal the "2" that lay underneath. Sanji just made a noise. Some pissed-off, you're next on my list of things to die sound deep in his throat.

Still laughing, Zoro walked out of the room, throwing the crumpled paper over his shoulder to the floor as he did so.


	3. Day 3

Chopper jumped down from his chair, thanking Sanji for breakfast as he handed Franky his plate and turned to Usopp. The poor sniper had most certainly seen better days. He had taken the brunt of the assault by the cook for a couple reasons. First off, he had the unpleasant experience of being the first one to cross the path of Blackleg Sanji. Second, he wasn't covered in metal all down his front like someone who will remain nameless that was currently doing dishes...Franky!

The Great Captain Usopp was sporting two black eyes and a broken nose. These he received from behind the cover of his broken arm, which he had flung up when he saw those polished shoes heading for his face. There were several other shoe shaped bruises across his body, along with some bruised ribs.

Luffy laughed, leaning over towards Brook, as the small doctor spoke to Usopp about needing to take a second look at his nose. "He looks like a spotted dog. Maybe he can dress up as that for Halloween."

Brook laughed. His YOHOHOHO echoing around the kitchen. "Yes, Luffy-san, that would be an excellent idea!"

"He totally deserved it." Nami pushed herself away from the table, quickly dropping her plate on top of Zoro's as the swordsman walked past. He gave her a glare, which she returned, with a mocking shake of her head and he rolled his eyes as he walked to where Franky was quietly washing. "Franky too."

"I just wish I could have seen it." Usopp said quietly as he got up to follow Chopper towards the infirmary. "I bet his face was priceless."

"Oh it was." Zoro grinned from where he leaned against the wall by Franky. "Stupid cook was terrified."

"Shut up!" Sanji yelled at him from his place near the frig. He slammed his cookbook on the counter. "If you aren't helping get out!"

"Franky and I are talking shit cook. Keep your shirt on." Zoro turned back towards the cyborg so he could explain exactly how they got all those spiders to move and how they managed to get the big one into Chopper's office. The swordsman had been impressed with it for the rough minute or two it was around.

Robin laughed from behind her mug of coffee as Luffy slammed his hands on the table. The few remaining pieces of silverware and a couple plates clattered as he loudly announced: "We should get a cat! A black cat! It is October after all. We need to have something spooky. What's better than that?"

Nami paused by the door. "Like I need another mouth to feed around here! No Luffy, no pets."

"Actually, having a cat wouldn't be that bad of an idea Nami-swan." Sanji looked up from his cookbook to the orange haired female. "It would help keep the mice...the _real_ mice, down." He glared over to Franky who, even though he didn't physically have any marks from the blonde, was doing dishes for a reason.

"I keep telling ya Bro, Usopp didn't tell me why we needed to make them, just asked me to help." Franky shook his head, then returned to washing. In an astonishing miracle all in itself, Zoro pushed off the wall to help the cyborg with the dishes. The cook was going to say something, but thought better of it, turning his attention back towards the pet conversation. If the idiot swordsman wanted to actually be useful, who was he to stop him.

"If we get a pet maybe people will stop thinking I'm the pet!" Chopper's voice floated in from the open door. "I'm a pirate too!" His little voice hardened as much as it could and he nodded sharply from where he sat in his office with Usopp.

"Then it's settled." Luffy nodded. "We get a cat at the next stop."

"What would we name it?" Brook asked thoughtfully as he sipped at a cup of after breakfast tea.

"Yes, a name." Robin set her cup down and folded her hands in her lap. Everyone was quiet a moment as each thought of a name for the cat they were apparently going to get despite Nami saying no. Dishes clinked and Sanji flipped a page in his book, attempting to plan the lunch menu. The navigator huffed, running calculations in her head on how much it was all going to cost. Leave it to Luffy to just go spending their money without even considering how much it would actually cost them.

"I know!" Luffy cried out excitedly. "It's a good name too."

"What is it Luffy?!" Chopper came running back into the room now, seemingly done with Usopp's care. The sniper followed, keeping a safe distance from the cook and settled into a chair near Robin, which was probably the safest at this point.

Luffy nodded once. Sharp and firm. "Meat."

Nami rubbed her temples. "Ugh, we are not naming the cat Meat, Luffy."

"It's a good name Nami!" Luffy argued back. From somewhere over by the sink, Zoro chuckled at the idiocy of his captain.

"Could name it Emergency Food Supply Two." Sanji mumbled as he scratched something onto a piece of paper. This was ignored by everyone but Chopper, who's mouth dropped and the little reindeer scooted just a little closer to Luffy.

"How about Onyx." Franky ventured, handing a plate to the silent moss ball.

"Naw, that's like just calling it Black. I want a black cat, but I don't want to name it Black." Luffy frowned.

"Yes, because Meat is _so_ much better." Nami crossed her arms and jutted one hip out.

"Would we be getting a male or female cat?" Robin asked. "I think this must be a decision prior to the name of the animal."

"Well female." Luffy crossed his arms and looked at the archeologist like she had three heads. "You and Nami are just way out numbered."

"How thoughtful." Robin smiled. "I dare say though Luffy, that if we get a female cat, naming her Meat is kinda of out of the question."

"Ah..." Luffy dropped back into the chair, dropping his shoulders. He then snapped right back up and turned towards Sanji. "Any names that we could call a female cat Sanji?!"

"No you moron. We aren't naming the cat after food anyways! Just get it out of your head!"

"Fine, okay, no need to yell." Luffy crossed his arms and mumbled under his breath. The cook shot a glare his way, but didn't respond. With a roll of his eyes, he went back to his menu planning.

Things fell quiet again and Franky finished up the dishes, taking no time to slip out of the room. He really didn't care to be around Sanji anymore than he had to be until the blonde either calmed down or realized he had no actual part in the prank.

Zoro finished drying the dish he had and turned, setting it on the counter above the sink. Throwing the towel on the counter, he scratched at the back of his head. "What about Luna?" Everyone turned to him and he bristled at all the sudden attention. Even Sanji set his pencil down to turn and just stare blankly at the normally quiet moss head. The swordsman clenched his fists at his sides. "Well if it's that bad of a name just say so!"

"On the contrary, that's a really nice name Zoro." Robin picked up her cup again.

"Yeah it really is." Nami nodded in agreement.

"How did your little moss covered brain come up with that?" The blonde leaned over and poked him in the side of the head with his pencil eraser.

"Oh shut up cook." He punched Sanji in the shoulder, releasing the little bit of "in the spotlight" tension he had. Without hesitation, the blonde kicked him in the foot and stuck out his tongue, then returned to his menu. With a sigh, Zoro rolled his eyes.

"So Luna it is. That okay with you Luffy?"

"Yeah, that's awesome! Never doubted you guys for a second!" With this, he got up and left the room, Usopp, Brook and Chopper in tow. The three younger pirates began to sing about the new nakama they were going to be getting and Brook laughed the whole time. Robin excused herself as well,claiming, as usual, to have some book to read.

"I have to get some financial things in order if we are going to get this cat." Nami turned, but paused as she smiled. "Oh, Sanji-kun."

"Yes my dear." He looked up, giving Nami his full attention.

"You forgot to change the date on the calendar. Don't worry I got it." And with that, she ripped off the 2 to reveal the 3 and opened the door.

"Ah, yes, thank you. Been a little busy this morning." He beamed with a nod as she left the room, returning to his menu.

"So," Zoro leaned forwards onto the counter to get a look at the book the cook had out. "What's for lunch?"

"None of your business shithead. Now get out. Go be lazy somewhere else." He didn't even bother to look up as he waved a hand, dismissing the other man.

"Yeah yeah," Leaning over, he placed a quick kiss on the cook's cheek before standing and leaving the blonde alone as asked. Sanji didn't look up till after Zoro left the room, then he smiled briefly as he continued his work.


	4. Day 4 (Late Night Kiss)

Pain shot up his back, through every vertebrae in his spine and into his head, exploding into small white stars as he hit the wall. Blinded and blinking, Zoro could think of nothing else to do but lean deeper back into the wall, one bare foot slipping against the cool polished wood of the floor. He let out a long deep groan.

"You're such a fucking masochist." The cook was upon him, invading his space and the swordsman instinctively turned his head in the general direction of the hot breath in his ear. Blinking, a mass of blonde hair came into a blurred focus as he sucked in a breath at the teeth grazing his skin. He would have tilted his head, honest, but a hand gripped his hair, ripping Zoro's head to the side to expose his neck more.

All he could do was let it happen. All he wanted to do really, so he let his hands wander, finding their way to the cook's ass. With a hard grip, the swordsman pulled forward, grinding their hips together, and jolting Sanji, causing him to bite down on Zoro's neck. The blonde moaned at the contact, the noise vibrating against the abused flesh and sending a shudder through his lover's body.

He didn't let this stop him though and Zoro took this moment of pure blissful weakness from the cook to roll them over, and pick him up, using the wall and his own hips to distribute Sanji's slim weight. Instantly long legs wrapped around him and with a grin, he nuzzled into the blonde's collarbone. "Look who's talking."

Sanji answered by once again ripping on Zoro's hair and leaning down, crushing their mouths together. Teeth clicked as the blonde forcefully turned his captor's head to the side, but neither really took notice. The kiss was forceful and aggressive, lips seared together from the heat for a few stilled moments before the fight for dominance began once more.

Zoro bit and Sanji reeled, tightening his grip in the short green hair. He hissed with a grunt and dropped the cook a little lower against the wall, coming eye to eye with the thrilling depths of blue. Dilated with want, Sanji's eyes darted from Zoro's own to his mouth before the cook leaned forwards again, nipping at the swordsman's lower lip. He bit back, flexing his grip on the blonde's ass. When the blonde gasped, opening his mouth just slightly, Zoro made his move.

Sucking on the cook's upper lip, the swordsman's tongue darted inside the other's mouth and was instantly fighting for his ground. Teeth grazed his lower lip and both men couldn't help the moan that escaped between them. At some point, Sanji gained back his ground and reversed the kiss, but Zoro didn't notice nor care till it was too late.

One hand moved from the blonde's ass up his side, coming to settle on his jaw, fingers wrapped in the longer hair. One thumb lazily caressed Sanji's cheek until, panting for breath, the blonde pulled back. "Fuck you Marimo."

"Gladly!" Sanji felt his body weight shift as Zoro spun him, slamming his chest into the wall and pressing his body weight against him. The cook's body arced with it though, pressing as much of himself as he could back against the moss head's chest and groin. "Sanji..." The word came out in a choked moan as Zoro pressed back, one hand hitting the wall for support.

The cook slid one arm up the wall, fingers twining with his lover's as Zoro started a trail of nips and licks up his neck, pausing right as he got to the cook's ear. "What time is it?"

"What?" Sanji went to move, but Zoro pinned him in place so he turned his head as best he could at this sudden random direction. Typical Zoro, could even get lost while attempting to have sex. "Why does it matter?"

"The calendar." Zoro jerked his head towards the little block of paper a couple feet away. How _that_ had managed to get his attention Sanji would never know.

"Really?" He lowered his eyebrows as he glared as best he could at the moss ball. "You're got me here like this and you care about the date?"

He didn't know how he did it, nor did Sanji really care as a shudder ran through his whole body, causing the loudest moan so far to escape him. Maybe it was the way Zoro licked at his ear. Or maybe the way his voice grew husky with desire again like nothing was amiss. It could have been the way he ground his hips against the cook's ass pulling him back against the erection the blonde could most defiantly feel. Or maybe it was all the above. Whatever it had been though, some how Zoro had made _what time is it_ the most seductive phrase he had ever growled out and Sanji found himself whimpering out, panting and only wanting more. "It's twelve thirty-three."

"Okay. Good." The swordsman's body heat shifted away from him and Sanji was going to complain when he heard the rip of the calendar. Okay, _now_ the marimo was asking for it, but before he could react much more, Zoro was back, hands making their way towards the cook's belt.

Sanji could always yell at him later...


	5. Day 5

The call for land came as Sanji ripped the little page off the calendar. The chef knew it had been coming, but thought it was a couple more days out. So when the Marimo's voice rang out of the speakers, the cook raised an eyebrow in question.

"Time to get Luna! Time to get our new nakama!" Luffy was jumping around on deck and Sanji leaned to the side to avoid a flying captain as he calmly lit his cigarette. From somewhere above him, Luffy yelled, suddenly very serious. "We are all going. We should all be present when we get our new crew member!"

"When are we going to land Nami!?" Chopper asked excitedly as the navigator turned towards the small dot of an island.

"We could do this two ways. Either let the wind take us or use the Coup de Burst."

"SUUUPPPEEERRR!" Franky's voice rang out from somewhere near the helm. "I'm on it Nami!" There was the sound of the dial gear turning and a faint clicking sound. "Everyone hang on!"

* * *

The island was a nice one. An autumn in early autumn. The trees around the land and small mountain ranged from bright greens to brilliant reds, muted oranges and glistening yellows, with all shades in between.

The town was nestled right along the shore with a large spacious harbor. A small boat had approached them upon their arrival, saying that pirates were welcome as long as they behaved. They were a neutral island and welcomed everyone. If anyone caused trouble, pirate or marine, the islands own police and naval forces escorted the culprits away.

Robin assured the boat's captain that they wouldn't be causing any such trouble and Luffy announced that they were after a cat. The man had laughed and given them directions to a pet store located on the far end of town.

"Oh!" The captain had snapped his fingers as an after thought struck him. "A log pose takes just over three weeks to reset here. There are a couple hotels on the right end of town if you would like some time off the ship."

"Great. Thank you!" Nami waved as they sailed closer to shore, then whirled on her crew, eying the happy expressions at the thought of a real bed. "We are not staying in a hotel for the next three weeks! You can all forget it!"

"Oi!" Zoro spoke up from his place by the rails. "Listen here Nami. We all deserve at least a couple nights in a real bed after this last trek at sea." She just crossed her arms and "hmph"ed, turning her face away from him. The swordsman smirked though when everyone else, even the fool cook, agreed with him.

"Cat first. Sleep later!" Luffy was already jumping off the ship and Franky wasn't even finished docking the Sunny yet. There was a splash and a yell, with some gurgling and Sanji lightly jumped over the edge to save his hammer of a captain.

The two came up sputtering and plans were slightly changed. Dry clothes for a now cranky cook, then cat and sleep later. He was still mumbling, hands shoved in his pockets, shoulders hunched forwards, grumbling around a damp cigarette as he and Zoro finished off the pack of rowdy pirates.

"Should have taken off your jacket first dumb cook." Zoro couldn't help but laugh at his plight. The cook glared over at him, but sighed, taking a drag and flicking some excess ash off the butt.

"I was a little more concerned with Luffy. Thankfully we are in town though. So I can just get more with the money Nami-swan gives us."

"It will be really nice to sleep in a real bed though huh?" The swordsman swung his shoulder into the other man, causing the blonde to stumble to the side. He dropped his cigarette, but managed to stay on his feet. Zoro burst out laughing at the scene of the cook, causing Usopp and Chopper to turn.

All they caught was Sanji swing around and kick the swordsman, who easily and calmly blocked the wild attack with a sheathed Sandai Kitetsu. "Don't fight guys!" Chopper squealed and tears welled in his eyes. "You two will get us kicked out before we get Luna."

Luffy turned at this. The other two paused mid swing and mid kick, falling away from each other and sheepishly returning to simply walking with a quirked glare from their captain. Luffy, of course, instantly grinned, seeing his cook and first mate getting somewhat along and turned back to Franky and Brook and their conversation about god only knew.

"Oh, there's the shop!" He called a minute later and took off, sandals clacking on the stone road, for the pet shop. Chopper and Usopp chased after, then Sanji, yelling that they all better behave themselves.

"They all needs leashes..." Nami muttered to a giggling Robin.

"We are at a pet store." Zoro commented as he looked around. Frankly grabbed him as he suddenly took off in a random direction and redirected the roaming swordsman into the shop. Zoro raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off as he heard the combined noises of actual animals and the animals of his crew.

The swordsman did let a small smile cross his features as the twist of the normally brooding cook openly laughing with Usopp (who he had apparently forgiven) as a small white kitten mewed into his hands and licked at his face. "Sanji." Zoro mused as he walked over to the blonde. "Cats?"

"Surprisingly, yes." There, for once, was no malice in the chef's voice as he smiled past the cat to his lover. "Think Luffy would let us get two."

"That's an awesome idea!" Luffy popped up between the three with a little black kitten perched on his hat. "We are getting this one!" He nodded, pointing the the animal. "What are we gonna name that one Sanji? Can we name this one Meat?"

"No, Luffy." The cook scratched the black kitten between the ears and got it purring. With a laugh, the rubber captain tried to look up at the cat on his head. Usopp pulled the kitten down, cradling it on his good arm, and trying as best his could to scratch its tummy with his plaster coated arm and hand. "It does need a name though. Any thoughts Zoro?"

"Me?" The swordsman took a small shocked step back.

"You came up with Luna." Luffy said wiggling his fingers at the cat in Sanji's arms. The cook was getting white fur all over his suit jacket, but didn't seem bothered in the slightest. "You're good at naming things."

"Uh..." Zoro scratched at his hair. Luna, in all honestly, had been a lucky guess. He shrugged, looking between the kitten and the cook. It was entirely redundant, but the first thing that came to mind. "Brie."

Sanji raised a curled eyebrow at him. "Like the cheese?"

"She is white isn't she?" The moss head snapped back.

"Yeah!" Luffy jumped in the air. Thank god both cats were not in his possession. "That's so cool! Food names are the best!" And he happily bounded away towards Nami and Robin, leaving the three men and two cats in slight shock.

"Brie. Really?"

Zoro shrugged at Sanji's comment. Sensing an oncoming fight, Usopp took his leave to seek out Brook or Franky, maybe even the little reindeer. "You know this means Brie is our cat right Marimo."

"Our cat?" The swordsman hesitantly took the animal as the cook handed it to him, placing the kitten on his arm resting in his overcoat. The kitten instantly curled up against his chest and began purring. "What makes you think I want anything to do with this thing?"

Robin tapped Nami on the shoulder as she grudgingly handed money over for two cats. "Looks like they can do more than fight."

"Yeah," Nami glanced over at the two men, who were conversing, while the small white ball of fluff slept in the crook of Zoro's arm. "It really is nice to see. Those two are usually at each other's throats." She sighed as she watched Zoro smile, a real genuine smile, which was rare, as something Sanji had said. "You would think with everything between them they would get along better."

"Then it just wouldn't be Sanji and Zoro." Luffy popped up again, wrapping an arm around each girl. "Luna and Brie. I like it."

"You're like a bad beri...always popping up where you aren't wanted." Nami pushed Luffy aside as her captain grinned at her with a laugh. "Let's go before we buy anything else."

"Right! Back to the ship everyone!" And he marched out, Luna perched on his hat again, followed closely by Usopp, Chopper and Franky. Brook followed with Robin and Nami ushered the remaining two out with annoyed looks from each, Brie still nestled in Zoro's arm.


	6. Day 6

When Zoro had suddenly veered left and disappeared, Sanji paid it no mind till he realized the brute still had Brie sleeping in his jacket. With a quick, "gotta go chase the moss ball" to Nami, he turned and ventured into the store he had seen the swordsman go into.

The shop keeper raised an eyebrow at him as he entered, but said nothing and left Sanji to wander the store for the other pirate. When he found Zoro, who was idly looking through a cook book non the less, Sanji sneered. "Thinking of me are you?"

"Hell no cook!" He closed the book with a snap and handed it over to the blonde. "It's nothing but stuff based around this time of year."

"Oh?" Sanji opened the book and flipped through it, once again marveled at how attentive his unrefined other half could be.

"But," Zoro continued, holding up a small jar. "This is why I came in here."

"What is it?" The cook reluctantly closed the book, but kept a finger to hold the page on pumpkin bread pudding and looked over to a grinning Zoro.

"Fake blood."

That was when the wheels in the blonde's head started turning.

* * *

"Luffy. Zoro." Sanji ripped the little 5 off the calendar as he called from the kitchen door. No one even batted an eye for this had been happening roughly every three hours since the crew had returned to the ship the previous day. Luna was most definitely Luffy's cat, the little ball of black fur riding around on his hat or his shoulder. Her bright green eyes sparkling the same way her owner's did.

It had surprised most of the crew, however, when Zoro had refused to even let Sanji near Brie and the little white ball of fluff hadn't left the swordsman's side since. Even curled up in his lap during his naps. Her purring seemingly just as loud as the Marimo's snores.

So when the dubbedly named _Monster Trio_ gathered again in the galley of the Sunny to feed the kittens, no one really thought anything of it. Well mostly the three watched as they lapped at the warm milk the cook would set out and then gobble down the fish he prepared for them. Luffy would snatch pieces of it and Luna would chase after, leaving Brie to stuff as much as she could before her opposite came back.

Zoro sat at the counter as per usual and noticed the cookbook the two had gotten the day before open to the pumpkin bread recipe the shit cook had gone on about. Grabbing the corner and turning the book, he read the page and commented offhandedly: "You making this for dinner?"

"No, get out of my book." Sanji slapped his hand away, giving the swordsman a half-hearted glare and Luffy just laughed. Whether at the kittens or them though, he wouldn't let on to. "I actually have an idea I wanted to run past you two because I am going to need your help with it."

"Does it involve meat?!" Luffy landed in the chair next to Zoro, the kittens forgotten for the moment.

"No, Luffy, it doesn't." Sanji sighed at his ever food related captain. "It involves payback."

"Payback?" Now the cook had Zoro's attention and he raised an eyebrow at the evil grin on the blonde's face.

"Yes. Usopp has it coming to him, the fucker." Lighting a cigarette, the cook continued. "That fake blood you found yesterday gave me an idea Zoro and what better than to play on Usopp's fear of you going rabid."

"Zoro's gonna be a rabbit?! So cool!" Luffy whipped around to face the swordsman as he face palmed.

"Not rabbit, Luffy, rabid." Sanji shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Means Usopp is afraid Zoro's gonna get real violent."

"Like more than usual?" Luffy sat back in his chair, but was grinning none the less. "Does this have to do with his spider prank the other day? That was really good."

Zoro saw the cook suppress the shudder. "My guess it does," he laid a hand on his sword hilts and sneered at the blonde as he spoke. "But this is going to be good."


	7. Day 7

The marine looked at her watch and frowned. 14:32 OCT 7. She would need to be leaving in about an hour to gather her troops and move along to the next island. Spending the last three weeks on this island without having to actively capture any pirates had been a welcome break. She almost dreaded having to be back on the seas again...almost.

Her troops were weary of the land, longing to be back out on the ocean doing their jobs. Her damn lieutenant was late though, he should have been here to meet her almost ten minutes ago. Eyes scanning the crowds from where she sat at the small cafe, nothing seemed out of place. Locals walked past, laughing and joking, carrying baskets and sacks of everything from horse grain to flour.

The coffee was cold and as the major set the cup back on the small table, something at the small cafe across the street caught her attention. It had only been a flash as the horse drawn cart stopped in front of her and she craned her neck to see past the wagon. Thankfully it moved after just a minute and once it had, her eyes locked with the man across the street.

She had been right. None other than Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro sat across the street from her, chin in his left hand as his elbow rested on the small table. His right foot was thrown over his left knee and he held a bottle, of what the marine could only assume was alcohol, in a tight grip in his right hand. He stared back at her, unblinking, with that demonic stare she had heard rumors of. His eyes half lidded and there was a small sinister grin playing at the corner of his mouth. He simply raised an eyebrow in question as the two continued their stare down, neither willing to give.

His wanted poster hung in her office on the ship and she knew it was him. The telltale green hair and three swords were dead give anyways. Somewhere along the line she noticed he had lost an eye and would have to make a note of that once back on board. For now, she just did her best to not look away. She couldn't look away even if she wanted to. Something about him had always fascinated her and if she hadn't been on duty or dressed in her uniform, the major might have very well walked across the street and asked to talk with him.

Some one walked past, breaking their gaze and once they were gone, the marine noticed that Roronoa had turned his attention to whom ever it was. Some one he must have known for his expression changed to something more neutral as he took a drink from his bottle. Then his eyebrows lowered and he whipped his head to the side. The major could read lips but there was no need to even try. Roronoa's yell drifted across to her from where he sat. "What'd you say shit cook?"

_Cook?_

Shifting slightly in her chair, she noticed the person sitting across the small table from the Pirate Hunter. Hands cupped to his face for a moment against the slight wind, he then dropped them, slinging a lighter on the table and exhaling a cloud of smoke as he leaned an arm on the table to point and snap back at the other man. "I said don't go spending all our money on your stupid booze you shitty moss ball."

"Watch it Sanji." Roronoa pointed to the other man and the major raised an eyebrow.

So that was Blackleg Sanji. His picture was also on her wall, but this man looked nothing like it. And of course she had left her camera on the ship. _Where the hell was her lieutenant?! _She could be getting updated photos of both pirates right now if it wasn't for him.

Cold or not, she drank her coffee anyways, watching the interactions of the two men as they didn't seem to care about their being a marine near by. And why should they? Not like she could touch them here. It was so infuriating. The one time she gets to actually come in close quarters with the two famous Strawhats and she can't even lay a finger on them!

Crossing her arms, she went back to ease dropping on their conversation. Never had she been so happy for learning that little trick in high school. "Like you need that much corn starch cook. What are you gonna do, flood the aquarium?"

"It's gotta look real moron. And there's a lot of blood. I asked Chopper this morning. He said that Luffy's body should have around six liters of blood."

"That's it?"

"That's what I said." Blackleg took a second drag of his cigarette and waved his hand towards Roronoa. "He also said that a brute like you might have closer to eight or nine."

"Huh?" The Pirate Hunter sat back in his chair and took another gulp of his alcohol. "That explains a lot."

"Doesn't it though?"

The major had no idea what was going on. What on earth could those two be planning and why were they talking about Luffy's blood? The two could only be meaning their Captain, Strawhat Luffy, but _corn starch?_ And why would their pet know anything about blood? This group of pirates really was pretty weird. The marine wished she knew what these two were up to. They didn't seem to be planning any type of mutiny, although if they were, it would take care of Strawhat for the marines without them needing to lift a finger.

Roronoa was called Pirate Hunter for a reason. Maybe him and Blackleg Sanji had had a change of heart and were going to kill their captain. From the looks of it though, she doubted that highly. There was no hate in the way they spoke of their captain. So what was going on?

"Straws?" Roronoa was now asking, the bottle hanging just before his mouth. Taking a swig, he set it on the table this time, pushing it towards Blackleg.

Taking it, the other man nodded. "And jello." A wild grin crossed the blonde's face for just a moment.

"What the hell you thinking cook?" The grin that crept across the green-haired pirate's features was one that the major didn't think he possessed. He seemed happy. "What you gonna use the jello for?"

"Dinner.; well dessert. And you say I'm the pervert." The blonde set the bottle on the table between the two, then grabbed his lighter.

"You are."

"Am not!" He snapped and the Major heard his voice for the first time as it echoed off the building fronts. "Anyway, Zoro, I'm going to try something with the straws and the jello. Gonna make worms out of them."

"Oh yuck cook." Roronoa curled his lip in distaste. "It's a waste of jello if you ask me."

"I didn't." Blackleg crossed his legs, taking a final drag off his cigarette and smashing it out of the table top. "Besides, I bought some extra for us."

"That's my cook." The Pirate Hunter laughed. "Come on, lets get back to the ship."

"Oi, what's your hurry?"

"Major!"

The marine flicked her eyes to the man panting for breath in front of her. "Sorry I am late Sir. I had a run in with Strawhat Luffy."

"You don't say." With a sigh, the major stood. "Just across the street, I was watching Roronoa Zoro and Blackleg Sanji."

"Really?" The lieutenant spun around as the major stood. "Um, Sir?"

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Where?" She looked past her underling to the table across the street, but the two men were gone. The only sign that they had even been sitting there was a lone spent cigarette butt lying in the middle of the table. How had she not seen them leave? Damn her orders. Now she would never get a chance to get updated intel of the Strawhat pirates. Well useful intel anyways. What were those two going to do with jello and corn starch?


	8. Day 8

"It's already the eighth?" Luffy whined as he pulled the little page off the calendar after breakfast. "We should decorate the ship today!"

There was a general agreement, except from Sanji, who a little too quickly yelled: "Not in my kitchen!"

Mumbling, everyone filed out, leaving a moody cook to thrash about his kitchen, still apparently brooding over the spider incident a few days prior. Setting Luna down on the grass deck, Luffy stuck his tongue out at the closed door and turned to Zoro. "What's his problem?"

The swordsman settled down under the tree, Brie leaving to play with the other kitten, tripping over his boot in the process. "Beats me. He was fine all morning."

With a shrug, the captain moved in. "So, decorations. We need to make the ship all spooky like."

"Spooky?" Nami sat down on the seat that wrapped around the mast with a huff. "That's the word that comes to mind?"

"Well, yeah."

"Not too spooky right?" Chopper climbed into Usopp's lap as the sharpshooter sat in the swing. The two rocked back and forth for a minute before settling to a stop.

"Things like fake spiders webs and what not. We should make the Sunny look like a ghost ship!" Luffy spun around to face Franky. "Let's do it!"

"Oi, oi, don't you think they have already over done it with the spiders? I mean, the cook's reaction was hilarious, but we don't need to give him a heart attack every time he walks around a corner for the next month." Zoro crossed his hands behind his head and crossed his legs at the ankles. The kittens still ran around him and he cringed as Luna, tail whipping back and forth, dug the claws of all four feet into his shin.

Robin detached the little holy terror from the swordsman with a laugh. "He does have a point. Poor Sanji." She cast a frown at Usopp, who simply looked away.

"Okay, no spiders then. I still want spider webs. Lots of them!" Luffy flung his arms to the sides. "We can do bats in the kitchen. Usopp!" he turned, pointing to the sniper. "I require your art skills! To the library!" And Luffy wandered off, Chopper excitedly chasing him down.

"Does he even know where the library is?" Nami stood and started to follow after him.

"Can he even read?" Usopp mumbled as he and Franky started for the workshop to gather supplies. "Guess we shouldn't complain though. He didn't want to work in the shop."

"Totally bro." Franky nodded in agreement. "That would not have been super at all. He made a huge mess last time."

"I still have paint on half my tools." A door closed and the conversation was lost to those remaining on deck. Robin placed the black kitten on the ground, who immediately went after a sleeping Brie. The little white ball of fluff had curled up in the space made my Zoro's crossed ankles and was almost asleep. She gave a startled hiss from her playmate, but rolled off him to the grass to play again.

The day progressed normally and eventually Sanji ventured out of his kitchen. The only person he saw was Zoro, passed out like the moss he was, under the tree, both kittens curled up in his lap. Not entirely understanding it himself, he walked over and settled into the swing, casually pushing himself back and forth with one leg as he lit a cigarette.

The lack of crew members bothered him. Especially with Usopp and Franky being gone. It had been far too quiet for a good part of the morning and the real suspicious thing was that lunch was about done, even late for that matter, and Luffy had been nowhere to be seen. "Zoro." The blonde knew the other man knew he was there even in his sleep. There was a slight flex in his hand around his swords, practically unnoticeable, but Sanji had trained himself to catch it. "Where are they?"

"Library last I knew." There was no movement besides the faint words coming from his normally big mouth. Getting up, the cook walked towards the library, ducking inside the ship and listening for the growing clamor.

The large paper spider on the door made him suck in a breath, but he partly expected it now and flung open the door. The other seven were sitting around the table Franky must have brought up from somewhere, stacks of paper and trays of paint spread around. "Sanji!" Luffy jumped up from where he sat, excited about his cook being there. "Come to join us?"

"Lunch is ready Luffy." He said calmly. Taking a drag, he wandered to the table, Chopper scooping up a stack of paper. Luffy, decorations forgotten, ran for the door, suddenly realizing there was food to be had. "Where you going with those?"

"The kitchen, Sanji. They are bats. Zoro said no spiders in there." The little reindeer hopped off his stool and ran with Luffy for the kitchen and lunch.

"Ladies," Sanji held his foot against the door as Nami and Robin walked past with smiles and thank yous. He followed after, practically hitting Brook in the face as he made his way back towards the kitchen. The cook kicked Zoro on the way by, jarring him fully awake and being rewarded a glare before the swordsman scooped up the kittens and followed everyone in for lunch.

Setting the kittens down in front of the food the cook had laid out, he sat down at his spot with a huff, looking at the plate of food in front of him. "What's this shit cook?" He gestured to the plate, still mildly upset at his rude awakening.

"Did you really just say that?! I made sandwiches with some of the pumpkin bread I baked." Sanji slammed himself into his seat and kicked Zoro under the table. Luffy had already begun eating and was starting in early on taking advantage of distracted nakama to snatch their food.

Lunch went on as normal from this point. Yelling at Luffy to stay off their plates, cries of more food from the captain, Brook and Franky's wild laughter, along with Usopp and Chopper. Eventually clean up began and as the majority of the crew left, Chopper stayed behind to put up the bat decorations. The little reindeer asked Zoro to stay and help and as much as he didn't want to, he couldn't refuse the little guy.

Sanji watched idly as he mindlessly did dishes as the doctor, now in his human form, and the swordsman strung rainbow colored bats across his kitchen walls. Really didn't look at that halloweenish, what with their googly eyes and smiling vampire teeth, but the cook had to remember...this was Luffy and Chopper he was talking about.

"We also made these!" Luffy appeared back in the room a few minutes later, arms full of paper towel ghosts to hang about the room. He dumped them across the table, the white and painted balls rolling around.

"Why in here?" Sanji mumbled around his cigarette.

"Cause we are in here the most." Luffy gave Sanji a weird look, as if that hadn't been the most obvious thing on the whole sea. "Where else would we put them?"

"The bunk room?"

"No, that's where the spiders are."

"What?!" Sanji yelped and almost dropped the plate he was holding. Zoro burst out laughing while Luffy and Chopper looked on slightly confused.

"Okay, well not spiders per say, but spider webs. Robin had this really awesome idea to take cotton and stretch it out, it looks like real spider webs! Ah, wait till you see the bunk room Sanji! It's so cool!"

"Think I will just sleep in the kitchen," he muttered as he placed a dish in the rinse water. A shudder visibly shook him, but no one was really paying attention to him anymore.

"Oh, don't be like that." Luffy picked up Luna, plopping her back on his head before he ran out of the kitchen once more, yelling something about skeletons.

"What for me Luffy! I wanna see!" Chopper morphed back to his little form and ran out the door.

"What about my table?!" Sanji yelled at the closing door. "Ugh. This is ridiculous."

"Oh come on cook, let them have their fun." Zoro picked up one of the paper towel ghosts off the floor and set it back on the table. "What's it really hurting? They are out of your hair."

"My kitchen table for one. They won't come back to hang these up and I will be forced to do it or feel the wrath of them whining all afternoon." The cook turned from washing and plunged his hands angrily into the rinse water, snatching the towel off the counter and continuing his pouting, mumbling under his breath about one thing or another.

Zoro frowned and crossed his arms. "Sometimes I wonder who's older. You or them? Will it really hurt you to humor them a little bit?"

"This coming from you."

"I just hung up these stupid bats with Chopper didn't I?" When Sanji didn't answer, the swordsman sighed and turned, picking up the kitten. "Come on Brie, I won't make you stay in here with the shitty cook while he carries out his temper tantrum." Walking towards the door, he waved over his shoulder. "Let me know when you're in a better mood Sanji! No one likes being around you when you're being a shit head."

"Screw you Zoro!" The blonde yelled, but his only answer was the slam of his galley door. Turning back to his dishes, the Strawhat cook mumbled on about not liking to have to live in worry of being freaked out all the time.

Maybe tomorrow would be better.


	9. Day 9 (Getting back at Usopp)

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Usopp pulled the calendar square off as he walked by, glancing back over his shoulder to Sanji, who was giving him the creepiest smile ever, a little wave of his hand, by moving his fingers.

"Have a nice morning guys."

The sniper shuddered as the galley door closed behind him. "What's with Sanji today?"

Franky shrugged as the two walked down the gangplank onto the docks, heading for town. "Who knows man. It's Sanji."

"Yeah, good point." Boots clunking along the wood as he walked, Usopp quickly recounted the bit of money Nami had so willingly gave him this morning. He and Franky were out to gather some supplies for their workshop. "We can't even leave for almost another two weeks. Something's not right. I can feel my I-think-the-crew-is-up-to-something disease coming on. Maybe we should stay on the ship. They aren't going to leave us here are they?"

Franky pushed his sunglasses up, looking down to his buddy with a frown. "Dude, really? Nami said she wanted to get off this island as soon as the log pose resets. What's wrong with being prepared early? Besides, with Luffy, it can never hurt to have the extra stuff laying around."

"Luffy? You mean Zoro and Sanji."

"Yeah them too."

* * *

Sanji watched through one of the kitchen windows as the sniper and cyborg headed into town. Turning to the rest of the crew still sitting at the table, he grinned evilly. "Okay, we only have a couple hours to get this right."

* * *

Usopp mumbled to himself as he pulled a cart full of supplies back towards the Sunny. _How_ Franky had even managed to produce the wagon, the sniper didn't want to know. Hidden in his speedo or something. He shuddered. Now _that_ was an image he didn't want or need to have implanted in his brain.

With a sigh, he carried on, walking down the stoned road towards the shore, the wagon jostling its contents along behind him. Stepping onto the wooden planking of the docks, he turned and made his way towards the ship. The first things he noticed as he drew closer was that it was quiet. There were no shouts from Luffy as he sprang around the deck. No snores from Zoro as he slept sprawled out somewhere he shouldn't be. And no Sanji swooning over the girls. The second thing he noticed was that there was no smoke coming from the chimney on the upper deck. _It was getting close to lunch time, wasn't it?_ Usopp put a hand over his stomach as this occurred to him, with a frown. _Has the crew gone off and we are on our own?_

He was about to turn around when he heard a groan. Breaking into a run, he rounded the last corner that lead to the ship and stopped, sliding to a halt, the cart bumping the back of his knees as he stared at the sight in front of him before dashing to the reindeer's side.

Chopper lay at the base of the gangplank in his natural reindeer form covering in blood. Upon seeing the sniper, he tried to stand, but blood gushed from a long gash down his side and he collapsed back into the puddle around his hooves. "Chopper?!"

"Usopp?" The doctor tried to swallow, but ended up coughing, flecks of blood raining upon the wood as the sharpshooter dropped to his knees next to him, cradling his head in his lap. "Run...Usopp..."

"Run? What happened? Who attacked you? Where's everyone else?" A million things were flying through his head and Usopp began to shake. Trying to calm himself as Chopper winced from the movements, he turned to look at the wound in his side. It was long and thin, but very deep looking. Chopper had already lost a lot of blood. "We gotta get you back to your infirmary. Can...can you morph to your little form?"

"Mmthmm,"Chopper shook his head "no." Taking another shuddering breath, he coughed some more, each spasm giving more of the reindeer's blood to the salt water soaked wood he laid on. "Get...run..." he paused, taking a shaky breath. "...Zoro."

"Zoro?" Usopp sat back a little at this and Chopper weakly nodded, once again coughing. "Wh—what about him? Did he leave? Should I go get him? Where's Luffy and Sanji? Chopper?!" The sniper shook the little doctor as he groaned and passed out, mostly likely from the loss of blood. Most definitely from the loss of blood now that Usopp took a second to look at the pool he was lying in.

Scrambling to his feet, Usopp was half way in a turn headed back for town when Nami screamed. The Strawhat sharpshooter stopped dead in his tracks, shaking once more. There was no way he could just run off to find Zoro if Nami was in danger. There was no doubt in his mind that the navigator could take care of herself, but something in the back of Usopp's mind told him he needed to be on the ship.

Running up the gangplank, paling at the blood he could only assume was Chopper's on it, the sight of the deck almost made him throw up. Robin lay slumped against the far tree, head bent awkwardly to one side, hair masking her face. Usopp could taste the bile on his tongue at the sight of the gaping wound in her chest, blood staining her dress and covering most of her chest. The sniper knew enough about swords from Zoro to know that's exactly what had happened to the archeologist, the source of the blood coming from the wound over her heart. Even if he had gotten here before such a thing had happened, Usopp knew he would not have been able to save her.

Now he did throw up, fear and panic taking over as the small remains of breakfast mixed with his own stomach acids coated his throat, burning his mouth and he panted for breath, spitting in an attempt to get the taste out. Brook lay at the bottom of the stairs, assumingly knocked out, sword covered in blood at his feet, but Usopp had no time to dwell on the skeleton as Nami screamed again. A horrid blood filled shriek from none other than her office.

Fumbling for his slingshot, the sniper ran up the stairs and around towards the entrance to the observation room. Flying into the room, slingshot raised, he, at first didn't see anyone. Where was Nami? It was here that she screamed from right? Why was she not here?! Cautiously he stepped further into the room, moving aside the knocked over chair and sucking in a sharp breath. Doubling over to throw up again, he did nothing but heave, having preciously emptied what was left in his stomach on the grass deck below.

Usopp couldn't help the tears that welled in his eyes. What had happened while he and Franky were gone? Where were Sanji, Zoro and Luffy? Why hadn't he heard them yet? Who had done this and why hadn't the sniper seen them yet? It was obvious they were still on the Sunny, Nami had just been screaming in here!

He dropped to his knees, brushing aside the navigator's bangs, forcing himself to swallow the bile that threatened to choke him as he inspected the still pulsing gash across her neck. Most certainly a sword this time, Usopp was certain. Where was Zoro when we needed him?!

Tears fell unchecked as he scooped Nami's body up, not caring about the blood and cradling her in his arms against his chest. "I'm so sorry." Usopp managed to gasp out between sobs. The sharpshooter, just sat there a long moment, holding tightly to his nakama, unable to think of what to do next, body wracking sobs pouring from his mouth.

Sanji's panic filled scream of 'Luffy' brought him back. Those two were here. Carefully, yet quickly, he set Nami's body back on the floor, grabbed his slingshot and bolted from the room. There was no one on deck, save for Robin and Brook as he searched for the source of the yell he had just heard. Then he heard it, the thump from the kitchen and another panicked yell from the cook. A weirdly distraught "We trusted you!" rising through the ship.

The kitchen was dark, except for the light streaming in from the open door and it took everything he had for Usopp to step into the room. The sight that met him was beyond horrifying; to the point where he just froze with fear. He couldn't have moved even if he wanted to. His knees gave out and somehow he managed to reach forwards and pick up the hat.

The oh-so-familiar strawhat. The strawhat that gave him a name to stand under. The hat that gave the whole crew a name to stand under. "Luffy..." he choked out, tears threatening his vision once more as he looked up to see the lifeless body of his captain carelessly thrown against the wall, the trail of blood leading from where he hit to his crumpled body on the floor.

That's when he heard it. The familiar clunk of heavy boots. Pulling his eyes from his friend, he looked towards the back of the kitchen where the noise came from, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. There he was though and the sniper breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the broad naked shoulders of Roronoa Zoro heave with his labored breathing.

Usopp could see the knot of the bandana, covering his trademark hair, his cursed sword in his hand, dripping with blood. He went to call out to him, but the word died on his lips as the swordsman turned slightly, looking over his shoulder to him, dropping the limp form of Sanji's body to the polished floor.

Zoro turned fully now, sucking in a deep breath through his nose and squaring his shoulders. His chest and arms were covered in blood and the sniper watched in horror at the grin as he licked a few drops away from the corner of his mouth. "Look who came back."

The swordsman twisted the Sandai Kitetsu in his bloodied grasp with a laugh, taking a lazy step towards the sniper. "Z—Zoro?!" Usopp froze to the spot he had fallen to on the floor. It had been Zoro who had attacked the crew?! "Wha..."

"Come on Usopp," Another step and the tone the swordsman held was one of carefree comradery. "You really think I would ever really become a pirate? I am the Pirate _Hunter_ after all."

"But..." Zoro took another slow step towards Usopp, not even batting an eye at the dead crew members around him, nor the thin line of blood that dripped from the weapon in his hand. "You...you and Luffy..."

"Think about it Usopp...Coby was the one who brought Strawhat to me...it's been the plan all along." And he moved. Usopp didn't even see it, till his back was against the wall, pain shooting up his spine, Zoro's blood drenched fist balled in his shirt.

Panic overtook him once more as the tip of the sword hovered near his neck and the sniper could practically hear the weapon hum for more blood. His body gave out and if it wasn't for the swordsman pinning him against the wall, he would have easily slid down it. Darkness threatened the corners of his eyes as he stared into the killing depths of the other man's. The last thing he was ever going to see was that feral bloodthirsty grin of the first mate's...

* * *

Upon seeing Usopp pass out, Zoro carefully laid him on the floor and Luffy sat up from against the wall, jumping to his feet laughing hysterically. "That was awesome! Had even me fooled for a minute there Zoro!"

Carefully laying his sword on the counter to clean it, the swordsman took his bandana off and laughed. "I don't think he will be playing anymore pranks this month. I'm pretty sure he pissed himself before he passed out."


	10. Day 10

Franky had returned later that day with a flier and a small visual Den Den Mushi, proclaiming that the town was sponsoring a free scary movie night. The cyborg said that the first movie would take place the evening of the tenth. Luffy had been so excited about a movie that he bounded around the grass deck, then flung himself up the stairs and went careening into the kitchen. A loud crash, a scrabbling of sandals and a very excited "That's today!" rang around the ship.

The rest of the afternoon and evening had been very tiresome for the rest of the crew, especially Nami and Sanji, who were pestered constantly by questions from their captain. "What time is it? Is it time now? When will it _be _dark Nami? I want to see the movie now. Sanji when can we eat? Can we eat now? OH! I want popcorn with the movie! With lots of butter. Can you make popcorn? Can you make popcorn _now?_"

Franky and Usopp had spent the afternoon building a screen on the deck with the help of Brook and Chopper. Zoro and Robin had gone off to town, with numerous raised eyebrows from the crew as to what those two could be doing, only to return with some books and a shopping bag full of supplies needed to make popcorn for a very annoying captain.

Dusk was finally settling in and the little snail began to hum from it's place on a table it had been set, displaying a message on the large white screen that had been hung. _The motion feature will begin shortly. Thank you for your continued support._

"Psstt...boring!" Luffy was bouncing in his spot on the grass deck, next to Chopper, Usopp on his other side. The three had already gone through one giant bowl of popcorn and Sanji was having a hard time even keeping up.

"It takes time Luffy!" The cook growled and slammed the kitchen door, grinding his teeth into his cigarette butt.

"I'm gonna go take a bath now." Zoro slipped out of the kitchen before the fuming cook's anger shifted to him. He really had no interest in the movie anyways. All it meant for the swordsman was that he could take a relaxing bath for once without having to fear Luffy coming in and attempting to drown.

Setting his swords near him, Zoro undressed and settled down in the tub, laying back against the warm tiles and promptly fell asleep. He wasn't sleep long though, the water still being warm when he was startled awake by a loud scream. Recognizing it as from the movie, Zoro frowned and got up out of the tub. There was no way he would be able to sleep with that kind of racket going on.

The scene he was met with on deck wasn't really all that surprising. Luffy and Usopp were sprawled on their stomachs, shoving handful after handful of popcorn into their mouths. Chopper had migrated to Robin, who was sitting with Franky, Brook and Nami. Passing in front of the Den Den Mushi got him a group chorus of "Come on Zoro!" with 'boos' and Luffy hissed, but he rolled his eyes and spoke to the girls.

"He said he was tired and went to bed." Nami said with a frown. "Not surprising though, Luffy has been a pain in the butt all day. You gonna watch this with us?"

Zoro cast a glance at the screen, scrunching his nose. "No, I'm gonna go find the cook."

"Have fun." Nami waved her hand, completely forgetting about him instantly as she went back to the movie.

When Zoro saw the light was still on in the bunk room, he kinda expected it, given the movie that blared behind him as he opened the door, closing it quietly and muffling most of the noise. Sitting on the couch, curled up with a blanket over his head, cigarette held in his right hand, was the cook. Sanji sat, facing the the opposite wall, starring off into nothingness. A thin trail of smoke drifted from the half burnt stick in his hand.

Kicking off his boots, the swordsman walked over to the couch. "Don't sit on the cat." The cook's voice was quiet and far away. Zoro didn't react to the words, other than scooping Brie up by her pudgy little stomach, waking the small bundle of fluff and settling onto the couch next to the blonde. He crossed his legs and threw his right arm out across the back of the couch, but made no inclination to even acknowledge Sanji as he set the kitten in his lap and started scratching behind her ears with his free hand.

Brie, still groggy from being rudely awaken, decided Zoro was a good enough place to sleep, what with the scratching and all, and curled back up in his lap, purring loudly.

And so Zoro waited. He could see Sanji out of the corner of his eye and the cook took a drag off the cigarette, but hardly moved otherwise. After a few minutes of silence, even the kitten quieted down, Sanji slowly, but surely leaned over, falling against Zoro with a heavy sigh. Only now did the swordsman move, wrapping his arm around the cook's shoulders and turning to drop his chin on the blanket clad head. "Didn't tell ya I take it?"

There was a rustle of fabric as the other man shook his head. "I tried. I really did." Another drag from the smoke. "Ants I can handle. They really only bother me when they are in the kitchen. Ants the size of this fucking god damn shitty ship are another story." With a sigh, he leaned forwards and snubbed the butt in the ashtray on the table.

Leaning back to where he was, Sanji shifted against Zoro slightly, resting his head against the moss head's shoulder. "You can laugh whenever you want Marimo."

"Sanji," Zoro frowned. "You should know better."

"You laughed the other day."

"At the calendar. That was after I ran across the ship at you screaming and after I showed you those spiders were fake and after you had gotten so pissed off. I thought you made that clear when you tried bribing me with the apples."

"That obvious?"

"Yeah." Zoro turned his head to kiss the blonde. Pulling away, he gave a short low chuckle. "You're a dumbass shit cook."

Sanji pulled the blanket from in between them, throwing it over the swordsman's shoulders. Cuddling back down against him, the cook gave a contented sigh. "Yeah, I love you too fucker."


	11. Day 11

Sanji woke groggily. Blinking a couple of times to clear the remaining haze of sleep, the cook realized he was under the blanket from the night before. Groaning and stretching, he rolled slightly to readjust and everything came flooding back. Luffy, the movie and Zoro. The two hadn't done anything much beyond a few kisses here and there, but it had been a very long while since they had just had some quiet time the two of them. The cook hated to admit it, but it had been nice to spend some quality time with his roaming swordsman.

Pulling the blanket off his head, he really wasn't surprised to see a mass of green perched on the couch next to him. The swordsman's feet were thrown wide on the floor, one arm in his lap, the other still casually draped along Sanji's side. So they had in fact fallen asleep on the couch in the end. Sitting up, he, not at rudely as he normally would, poked Zoro's in the side of the head, right above his temple. "Hey, moss ball, wake up."

"I'm up." Came a mumbled, scratchy reply. The blonde rolled his eyes as the snoring started once again.

"No, come on." Standing, Sanji stretched again, arching up on his toes as the full body stretch took control momentarily. "Zoro." The cook ripped the blanket off the other man, who simply groaned and rolled to his side, occupying the space the cook had previously. With a sigh, Sanji shook his head. "Man, you're useless."

"Fuck off cook."

"Huh? You really are awake."

"Told you." Zoro cracked his one good eye. "Go make breakfast or something." He waved a hand as if to dismiss the other man.

"Come help me." Roronoa Zoro sat up at this, now fully awake. He squawked a 'what' which got Sanji chuckling. "Well come sit with me. We all know your cooking sucks."

"I cook well enough shit head." Zoro grumbled. Standing, he stretched as well, then turned and gathered up his precious swords. "God, you're so annoying when you get all freaking lovey. It's not like you." It was Zoro's turn to poke the cook in the side of the head, but was wearing a very rare and abnormal smile. "Disturbs my sleep."

"I can stop you stupid moss head." Turning Sanji stomped his way to the door, bending slightly to grab his shoes and left. With a frown, Zoro followed, not caring about his boots and closed the kitchen door behind him.

"Sanji." He sat at one of the bar stools and crossed his arms on the table. "That's not what I meant."

"I know." The cook opened the frig and poked around for a second. "What should we do for breakfast today?" He pulled out the pitcher of orange juice and set it on the corner of the counter behind him. "Marimo? Any ideas?"

"Uh, food? I don't care cook, you know that. Just something that's hot." Standing up in the chair, he grabbed the pitcher, pulling it towards him. "And a glass."

Sanji did as asked mindlessly, still focusing on what to do about breakfast. Setting the glass down in front of the swordsman, he looked out the little window. "We could do a late breakfast, go see what the shops have for fresh meats. We haven't had any beef or pork in a while."

"Well let's go!" Zoro hopped outta his chair, meeting the blonde at the corner of the counter, orange juice in hand. He downed it in one gulp and then turned for the door.

"Little anxious are we?" Sanji chuckled. "Go get your boots. And a shirt."

"Why?" The swordsman wrinkled his nose at the last comment. "Afraid the girls will like me better pervert cook?" With a laugh, he wandered off. Sanji pulled the date of the calendar before locking the kitchen door behind him with a sigh.


	12. Day 12

Nami had surprised the crew by announcing that morning at breakfast that they would spend the weekend in one of the hotels in town. The excited clamor that had rung through the crew was loud and echoed off the walls of the kitchen. Dishes clattered as fists hit the table, glasses clinked with cheers of excitement and then the yelling started when Luffy, Usopp and Chopper hopped up on the table to start dancing and singing.

The merriment had continued into the bunk room where clothes began flying through the air as everyone searched for their weekend wardrobe of choice. Bounding around the ship, the crew finally was able to contain themselves when Nami began handing small stacks of money to each crew member. "I will get the rooms at the hotel and let you know the room numbers. We will do this like we normally do. Two to a room with the exception of one room. Robin and I get our own room, you guys can figure it out amongst yourselves." With a wave of her hand, the younger members of the crew were off, racing down the gangplank and gone before anyone could even yell a warning of caution.

"Well those three will mostly likely stay together. Who has the Baby Den Den?" Robin asked as she took her own from Nami.

"I gave it to Usopp." The navigator replied coolly, handing the little creatures out to Brook, Franky and Sanji.

The cook frowned at the little snail in his hand. "This one's Zoro's."

"Really now Sanji-kun. Yours is still recovering from the other day." Nami sighed. "Give it to him then if you don't want it. One of you needs to have one. Now let's go." She turned to leave, the remaining crew moving down the gangplank as one group towards the hotel.

"This is actually a decent place." Zoro commented as he and Sanji found the the room the two would be using. It was first in the line of rooms rented towards the end of a dead end hall. If anyone decided to forgo the island rules and attack them...they would have to go through those two first. This was Nami's logic. For once they had agreed with her.

Falling back onto the bed, Zoro snuggled in and threw his arms over his head with a sigh. "Fuck cook, I missed this."

Sanji kicked the door closed and dropped the backpack he carried into a chair. The room keys and the Den Den Mushi were put on the table as he kicked off his shoes. "What's the plan?" He asked as he crossed his arms, frowning at Zoro. The swordsman was sprawled across the large bed, boots barely hanging off the end of the bed, hands crossed behind his head with his eyes closed. He gave a half shrug, but didn't speak.

Walking over to the bed, the cook stood by the other man's feet and started undoing the laces of one of the boots. Zoro didn't react and after a minute, Sanji wondered if the moss ball had fallen asleep on him. He hadn't though and when the laces of both boots were loose, he kicked them off and cracked his eye at the cook. "Wanna just stay here today? Enjoy the quiet and relax?"

With a nod, Sanji threw his leg over Zoro's and crawled onto the bed, keeping the swordsman under him. He watched for any reaction, but the only thing Zoro did was lazily watch the blonde crawl up his body till he hovered directly over his face. "I think staying here for the day sounds good. Later we can go for a walk and maybe grab dinner."

"You get affectionate on me cook?" Zoro raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "What's your plan for the day? I know you have one."

"I was hoping to maybe say thank you for helping scare the living fuck out of Usopp the other day." The cook grinned, leaning forwards to nip at Zoro's jaw.

The swordsman tilted his head slightly with a chuckle. "My pleasure. The look on his face was priceless. I have never seen him so...ow." He shifted away from Sanji, moving his shoulders across the bed. "What the hell you bite me for?"

The cook snickered, a smirk following it. "You liked it."

"Well...yeah," Zoro moved his hands from behind his head to the cook's waist, slight hurt lingering in his words. "But still..." He let the sentence go unfinished as the cook came for a kiss, the blonde turning his head slightly and pressing his lips against Zoro's own. Sanji was firm, but not harsh; the message that time for talking about other things over. It was time to focus on him and the swordsman hungrily accepted this change in conversation. It wasn't very often at all the two got this type of alone time in general, but actually having this chance with a real bed...neither was going to waste this opportunity.

Sanji's hand shifted against the sheets, dropping the blonde to one elbow as he moved one knee in between the legs of the man under him, kicking them apart slightly. He opened his mouth to give Zoro the entrance he was demanding, but denied him the easy win, his tongue meeting his lover's with the same conviction he would give if actually sparing with him.

A growl came from under him and the blonde felt the hands at his waist move lower, gripping tightly as his hips, pulling his body down to lay against the other man. All this managed to accomplish was to move Sanji's knee up and the growl changed to a low moan as the limb pressed against Zoro's groin. The swordsman rolled his hips forward at the touch and the cook could feel the already hardening length of flesh against his thigh. Panting slightly, he broke the kiss to make a comment. Zoro only grinned though, dragging one hand slowly up his back and over his shoulder, where he trailed fingers across pale skin. "You had my attention when you crawled up here."

"That all it takes now?" Sanji raised an eyebrow. He didn't give Zoro time to respond as he leaned to kiss him again before sitting up and pulling off the T-shirt he was wearing. The chef felt Zoro move under him, but it was already too late. The moss head grabbed the shirt and twisted it, locking Sanji's wrists in the light fabric and rolled them over, settling his weight on the cook's thighs so he couldn't kick him off and bearing his weight on the arm that held the shirt. Leaning forwards, he kissed at the cook's collar bone, then slowly nipped his way to the blonde's ear, reveling in the small hisses and stifled moans.

After a minute, Sanji worked a hand free and snaked it down between them, easily undoing the button of Zoro's pants. He palmed his lover's erection, letting the fabric of the pants and the small forward thrusts of the other man do the work for him. The attention to his neck was causing all the blood he had to pool in his groin as well and the occasion brush of his arm, from Zoro's grinding caused a sharp gasp to escape him.

Zoro took this advantage to overtake the blonde's mouth, exploring the familiar warmth with his tongue and sucking at the blonde's lip. Sanji moaned again, squeezing Zoro and causing his breath to hitch, breaking the kiss. "Get rid of the pants Marimo and get up here." He tugged at the hem of the pants before they were ripped out of his fingers as Zoro stood up. Laying still on the bed, Sanji watched through half lidded eyes as the shirt came off and the muscles of the swordsman's chest and arm's rippled under the tan skin.

The pants hit the floor, but before Sanji could get more than a glimpse of the other man's naked body, his own pants were being pulled off. He sat up slightly. "Hey what are you...oh god." Falling back, his eyes rolled back with a groan as the wet heat of Zoro's mouth swept down his length. At first the cook had laughed at the fighting style of the other man, but ever since that first demonstration of his techniques; Sanji had silently thanked whatever it was that had given him the bizarre and uncanny ability to fight and talk with a sword in his mouth. It most certainly had its benefits. "This isn't...ah...what I meant Z—Zoro..."

The swordsman pulled back, swirling his tongue around the head of Sanji's erection before pressing his tongue into the slit and pulling away completely. "I know." Wrapping one hand around the base, Zoro pressed the flat of his tongue against the pulsing vein and slowly dragged his tongue up, causing a full body shudder and a loud moan to escape the cook. Sanji couldn't stop the upwards thrust of his hips. "Hey cook," the swordsman's voice was low and had a husky purr to it. "Where's the backpack?"

"Chair." Sanji managed to choke out between the slow pumps of Zoro's hand on his heated flesh. He whined when his lover stood up, but couldn't help the devilish grin that stole across his features as he heard him fumbling around in the backpack. After what seemed like eternity, Sanji heard the soft thump of Zoro's knees dropping to the carpet and warmth of the other man glide over him again. He knew what was coming, was just as fucking ready for it as Zoro was, but every single god damn shitty time...

Zoro sighed through his nose, seeming almost annoyed as he spoke. "You need to relax Sanji."

The cook groaned, long and low at the combination of the vibrations of Zoro speaking with his mouth full of Sanji's cock and the feeling of the swordsman pressing a slicked finger inside him. "How...Zoro..."

The marimo pumped Sanji with one hand, whiling sucking at the head of the blonde's erection, as he curled his finger inside the other man before pulling back. "I think you do this on purpose." Zoro couldn't help but chuckle as the cook's back arched off the bed at the vibrations of his words. "Not everyone is as good at this as I am."

"Stop talking!" Sanji spoke rapidly and loudly. "Fuck, Marimo, I'm gonna cum if you keep talking." With a small laugh, and a loud moan from the cook, Zoro pressed a second finger in with the first. Thrusting in as far as he could, his fingers brushed the blonde's prostate and his breath hitched.

Zoro couldn't help himself. Pressing against the sensitive flesh of the other man, he spoke calmly, enjoying the arching body and uncontrolled roll of the hips he pulled from the chef. "Love what it does to you though."

Sanji's hand snapped out, gripped his spiky hair and roughly pulled him away. Zoro frowned, flicking his eyes up to the panting cook. "Stop." The words came breathlessly and it just furthered his need to be with Sanji. To be inside the lithe body. "I don't want..."

"Fine." Zoro stood, leaning forwards over the blonde's body for a kiss as he pressed a third finger into him. A gasp escaped from the kiss, but was quickly forgotten as the swordsman began scissoring and stretching the blonde. The moss ball leaned his free arm on the bed, begrudgingly complying with the cook's pleas to stop. "I like to hear you though." He made sure his breath was hot in the blonde's ear as he licked at the outer shell.

Sanji groaned, rolling his head towards his lover, catching his cheek in a lust induced attempt at a kiss. "Marimo..."

"Yeah Sanji?"

This time Sanji managed to hit his target goal and wrapped his tongue around the earrings, nipping lightly at the place where they met Zoro's flesh. The moss head sucked in a sharp breath, driving his fingers deeper against the cook. Sanji whined at the motion, but continued, speaking in a broken sentence. "Just fuck me already Zoro. I want to feel you."

"You're the boss." Zoro withdrew his fingers, snatching up the bottle he had placed on the floor and covering himself as Sanji sat up. He winced at the cold, but the cook wrapped one hand around him and the swordsman quickly forgot about the condition as he leaned forwards against the cook's shoulder; the smaller man stroking him with slow but firm movements.

"Seems like it." The cook chuckled, pulling Zoro up onto the bed with him. Laying back, he let go and Zoro growled at the interruption as he grabbed Sanji by the hips, positioned himself and pushed into the blonde's rings of heat. The cook's head fell back, hands wrapping in the sheets as Zoro's shoulders dropped forwards slightly, changing the angle as he buried himself in the slim form under him. They both stilled for a moment, Sanji's panting interrupted as he swallowed once. "Hey Marimo," he swallowed again as the green eyes of his lover flicked to his own. "Move."

It was all Zoro needed to hear. Pulling back as far as he dared, he surged forwards again, falling quickly into the rough yet steady rhythm they had grown familiar with. The blonde's legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer; deeper if at all possible and all the swordsman could do was groan and let his body move on it's own. A wave of familiar pooling heat washed over him and Zoro reached out, wrapping his fingers once again around Sanji's erection. The blonde was practically ripping the sheets, back arched unnaturally as his breath caught in his throat and his legs tightened. Sanji snapped forwards as Zoro shifted slightly, hitting the blonde's sweat spot dead on, and he sat up, forcing Zoro to change the position and angle.

Not that he really cared, a happy cook meant a happy swordsman and while one hand still stroked the cook, the other hand strayed to the blonde's hip. With a grunt, Zoro's head fell against the cook's shoulder as that lithe body rocked itself up and down. The sounds coming from behind the bit lip told him that Sanji was close, hitting that one spot continuously now. He mumbled into the warm sweat tinged skin: "Fuck Sanji..."

The cook's fingers wrapped around Zoro's, guiding him to squeeze the blonde's member a bit tighter, to move a bit faster. Sanji moaned openly for a second, then dropped his head back. "I...ah, fuck!...Zoro." The swordsman felt the chef's whole body tense around him as Sanji came between them, covering both their hands and stomachs. With a moan, and the feeling of the cook clamping down on him, Zoro lost his tempo and after a couple frantic thrusts, he met his end as well. Biting down on the cook's collar bone, he whimpered out the other man's name, filling him with his now sated lust.

The cook came down from his euphoric high first and fell back against the tangled sheets, breathing hard. Zoro followed, pulling out from the other man and collapsing next to him. They were both quiet a minute, each focusing on regulating their breathing before Sanji asked: "Where are my cigarettes?"

Zoro wrapped an arm around Sanji's waist and pulled the cook against him, nuzzling into his shoulder. "Don't care."


	13. Day 13

Zoro woke.

The room was dark, but by the lightened appearance, it was late morning, the sun overpowering the curtain filter that had been drawn the night before by the cook. He didn't move at first, deciding a better decision was to close his eye again and try to fall back asleep. The bed was warm and comfy and who the hell knew when he would get this chance again.

That's when he heard the small clicking sound, followed by a muffled "Shhh...be quiet. If you wake them, we are so screwed."

Usopp.

_Why in the hell would the sniper be outside his door? Did he want to die?_ Groggily, Zoro pulled his arm out from under his chest and dropped it to the floor, fingers brushing against the first hilt he came across, smirking at the irony that it was none other than Sandai Kitetsu. This had been his sword of choose when striking fear into his nakama the other day as well.

The faint clicking came again, this time with a small gasp from Chopper and a giggle from Luffy. _What could those three be up to?_ "Sanji."

"Mm." The half asleep grunt of the man laying next to him encouraged him to continue as he turned his head to face him. The cook's face was half turned into the pillow, one arm curled under it, the other lazily thrown over the swordsman's back.

"You hear them?"

"Mm." There was a very small nod. "I'm trying to ignore them."

This time a very loud click, with an excited "There!" and a bang as the door flew open with a excited cry from Luffy. A weight landed on the bed, jumping once before landing roughly in between the two, trapping Sanji's arm and causing the cook to cry out. Taking advantage of the jump that tossed the two slightly off the bed, Zoro flipped under the covers, bringing his katana with him. Luffy, was laughing hysterically, sprawled out over the blanket, Chopper and Usopp lingering at the door. "You guys awake? It's almost lunch time. Sanji, I'm hungry."

"Get off me Luffy!" The blonde yelled, pulling his arm out from under his captain, rolling over and sitting up. With a growl, Zoro sat up as well, neither caring that the sheets pooled in that laps. Chopper excitedly yelled the swordsman's name and bounded into the room, leaping towards him and latching onto him in a hug.

"Get up Zoro! Luffy says today's going to be a good day and you guys need to come with us!"

"It was a good day." Zoro pried the little reindeer off his chest and set him in his lap. With a laugh, Luffy spun around and sat up, settling into a cross-legged position near the end of the bed. Sanji twitched, it wouldn't take much to kick Luffy off the bed, but he knew the covers would go with the rubber man and that he didn't want to do.

Running a hand through his hair with a sigh, Zoro set the weapon he held on the sheets between the now four of them occupying the bed. "What's your great plan for the day Luffy?"

"It's Friday the thirteenth! Only like one of the best days! Lets go explore and get lost. Zoro you can lead! Then we can have Sanji cook us yummy food and spend the night out under the stars, laughing and joking and telling spooky stories to each other." The whole time he talked, Luffy flailed about, a huge grin on his face. The cook had snorted at the letting Zoro lead comment, leaning over to grab the pack of smokes he had off the table.

Throwing his lighter back on the small table, Sanji inhaled and looked over to Zoro with a shrug. "Could be worse." He looked to the ceiling and exhaled a cloud of white. "Oi, Usopp, what's your take on this?"

"I was just ordered to break into the room of two of the most deadly members of this crew Sanji...what do you think my take on this is?" The sharpshooter crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame. "I was woken up in a similar manner as well."

Luffy 'hehed' and grinned. "I want all of us to go! I started with Nami, but she just hit me and told me to go away. So I went to get Usopp and Chopper. Franky and Brook are next." With a firm nod, he jumped off the bed. "Let's go you two!" And he grabbed Chopper, bounding towards Usopp and the door. Just as quickly as they arrived, the three were gone, slamming the door behind them.

With an annoyed sigh, Zoro fell back against the bed, throwing his arms up in the air. "How'd we become the adults of the crew? All I wanted to do was sleep!"

"That's _all_ you ever want to do Marimo." The cook commented offhandedly as he threw the covers off and got up, heading for the bathroom. "Let's go. He won't be gone long. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Oh, I'm there." Rolling over to Sanji's side of the bed, he followed the blonde to the bathroom.


	14. Day 14

Chopper shifted in Zoro's lap as he leaned forwards to grab another muffin as the swordsman yawned, head in his hand, elbow on the table. The whole crew sat around a large table, having a very late breakfast and an early lunch...all at the same time. Luffy. This had been his hair brain idea.

And of course, Sanji was nit picking everything the cooking staff of the hotel did, making snide comments about this being too dark or that not having enough cinnamon...really, who the hell cared?

"Some of us have taste buds Marimo...granted, most of you don't, but myself and the ladies do." The cook turned his nose up at the swordsman and sucked on his cigarette.

"Whatever." Zoro sighed and Chopper twisted in his lap to look at him.

"Aren't you excited to go exploring the island Zoro?"

"Not really."

"I said we are all going Nami!" Luffy shouted suddenly, a large handful of whatever he had following his words into his mouth.

The navigator threw her hands in the air with a frustrated sigh. "Some one has to stay close and look after the kittens. Besides, I really don't want to go running around the woods with you morons." Nami swung her arm out around the table, gesturing to the crew. "Robin, Franky and I are going to stay here. There are some minor things that need to be repaired, Robin has some research to do and like I said, someone needs to keep an eye on Brie and Luna."

"Take them with us."

"Ugh!" Nami face palmed. "They are six week old kittens. They can't go adventuring in the woods Luffy. Have you ever heard of fleas and ticks?"

"No what are those?" Luffy paused for a moment in his eating. "Are they food?"

"Fleas and ticks are little bugs that can make a pet of a person sick." Chopper said to the table. Sanji shuddered in his seat, taking another hasty drag of his cigarette. "Fleas are harmful because they multiply quickly and are very hard to get rid of. Ticks carry diseases."

"No way!" Luffy crossed his arms and nodded. "Alright, Nami, you guys can stay. The rest of us are going."

"Luffy-san!" Brook sipped at his tea. "How long are we going to be out there?"

"It's an adventure Brook. However long we like." Nodding sharply, Luffy returned to eating everything in sight.

"Well, I better go pack some supplies from the ship. Ladies, if you would be so kind as to pardon our leave." Sanji stood up. "Come on Marimo, let's go."

"Sure Sanji-kun." Nami waved a hand, only half paying attention to him. Robin nodded from behind her coffee cup, then turned back to the conversation she was having with Franky and Usopp.

"Why do I have to go?" Zoro stood up, pushing his chair back with his knees, Chopper still enjoying his muffin as he hung in Zoro's grasp. "Can't you pack _cooking_ supplies alone cook?"

Sanji wasn't listening though. "Put the reindeer down moss head." He pointed at Chopper then the floor.

"Actually, I would like to go too Sanji." The little doctor swallowed and looked up to the blonde. "I would like to make sure I have enough supplies as well. Just in case."

"See." Zoro shifted the reindeer so Chopper was riding on his shoulders. "Chopper wants to come with us...wait." He frowned and Sanji laughed. "Dammit."

* * *

By the time they started their adventure, it was almost two in the afternoon and Luffy was already whining for his afternoon snack. The six of them stood at the edge of town facing the trees. Brook, Usopp and Chopper looked over at Luffy, Sanji and Zoro as Luffy grinned and pushed the swordsman into the tree line. "Let's go Zoro! Lead the way!"

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled back, grabbing him by the vest and the two disappeared with a crash into the trees.

"Never ends." Sanji lit a cigarette and stalked forwards, grabbing a branch and disappearing. "Oi! Guys, wait up!"

"Guys! Don't get hurt so early on!" Chopper shifted to his reindeer form and bounded into the trees easily.

"Ugh!" Usopp rolled his eyes. "Come on Brook."

The skeleton laughed and pushed aside a branch that was in his way.

The view that met the sharpshooter wasn't all that unexpected. Zoro and Luffy were wrestling on the ground with Sanji yelling at them and Chopper was jumping about crying hoping no one got hurt. The Strawhat's Captain was laughing hysterically as he rolled around, completely using his devil fruit powers to frustrate the swordsman to no end. Every time Zoro would gain the upper hand, Luffy was do something and end up reversing the match. Usopp stood quietly with Brook for a minute or two just watching the spectacle before sighing. "Oi, don't you think we should move along guys? If all you wanted to do was wrestle, we could have stayed in the hotel Luffy."

"Right! Adventure!" Luffy jumped up, Zoro landing face first in the dirt with Sanji doubling over laughing at him. Chopper was in the moss head's face instantly asking if he was okay or hurt anywhere.

"I'm fine Chopper." He stood up, dusted off his pants and for the hell of it, punched Sanji in the shoulder. The blonde's breath caught, making him choke on his cigarette and he retaliated by kicking Zoro's legs out from under him. He landed with a hard thud as his back hit the dirt and Luffy pounced again, jumping onto the moss ball's chest.

"Let's go Zoro! How you gonna lead us from down here?"

"Get off!" Coughing, he pushed his laughing captain off him and sat up. He glared up at the cook, who simply shrugged, sticking his tongue out at him. "Stupid cook." He muttered as he got up. Luffy jumped up, catching him in the shoulders.

"Adventure!" And he pushed Zoro forwards, deeper into the woods, the remaining members of the crew arguing and bickering behind them.


	15. Day 15 (I love you)

When Roronoa Zoro wanted to get some place his amazing sense of direction would kick in. It was in no way his fault things moved on him. Streets, houses...whole damn beaches... Of course, now that Luffy wanted him to "get lost" Zoro found that task a little difficult. The shit cook kept laughing at him too, which caused for further agitation on the swordsman's part. Eventually though, the six Strawhats had gotten lost enough to satisfy their captain and set about making camp. In other words Sanji had said he wasn't moving beyond that spot since it was almost dark and he needed to start dinner.

"We didn't get as far as I wanted." Luffy dropped from a tree with a frown. "I can still see the town and ship from here." He looked over to Zoro, who was leaned back against a tree not far from where Sanji was cooking, working from his little outdoor kitchen he had set up. The swordsman had his eyes closed, but you could practically see the tension rolling off him and the tightened muscles of his jaw from where he was grinding his teeth. "Zoro, you suck as navigator. I knew Nami should have come." Pouting, Luffy dropped to the ground right where he stood.

"Uh...maybe you should leave him alone." Usopp leaned down and spoke quietly to his captain. "He looks pretty pissed off."

"He always looks pissed off Usopp. You should have seen him when I first met him."

Zoro cracked an eye at that comment, then clicked his tongue and sat forwards pointing at the other man. "Oi! I would have been fine without your help."

"Yeah, now."

"I had everything under control Luffy." Zoro crossed his arms.

"Whatever you say Zoro." Luffy started laughing again. "Sanji when's dinner?"

"When I get there." Sanji took a drag off his cigarette and handed a bowl to Zoro.

The swordsman peered into it curiously, but scrunched his nose at the swirling brown liquid in it. "What is it?"

Chopper and Brook had managed to get the attention of the other two and now the four where playing cards near the central fire they had built. They were laughing at something Usopp had said, as the sniper threw his cards triumphantly on the ground.

"Soy sauce."

"Why do I need it cook?" With a sigh, Zoro leaned back against the tree, shifting slightly and placed the bowl in his lap, returning his hands behind his head. "Ah, whatever. This whole this is stupid."

"What's your problem Marimo?" Sanji asked quietly. "All day you have been like this." The blonde busied himself with his cooking, checking the few different pots he had boiling and turning the large chunks of meat he had grilling.

"I...never mind."

"Zoro." Sanji frowned, turning to the tree and crouching next to his lover. Taking a final drag of his smoke, he stubbed it in the dirt and waited, all the while glaring at the other man. Zoro was watching the others. The cook could see his eyes trail from one to the next slowly and finally they turned to him, narrowing slightly. "Well?"

"I said never mind shit cook." Shoving the bowl back at Sanji, he stood up and walked into the woods.

Confused, Sanji blinked at the bowl in his hands with a frown. "Marimo!" he yelled after the swordsman. "Jeez, what's his problem?"

"Sanji! Is the food ready yet?" Luffy called over to him, looking past Brook, who turned around to face the blonde. Standing, Sanji nodded absently, waving them over to start dishing out food. "Where'd Zoro go?" With a mouth full of food, Luffy looked around. "Ah! Did he go off exploring without me?! What's his deal?!"

"Wish I knew Luffy...and no, he didn't." Sanji handed Chopper a bowl of rice, ladling some of the soy sauce on top of it.

The little reindeer sniffed at the air and his ears swiveled forwards as he looked into the trees. "He hasn't gone far. I can smell him and still hear his breathing." Absently he nibbled at one of the slices of meat Sanji had laid across his bowl. "I can go talk to him."

"No, leave him be. When he gets hungry, he will come back." Sanji handed bowls to Usopp and Brook, who both thanked him and dug in hungrily.

"Scary story time!" Luffy marched over to the fire and plopped down, throwing another log onto the flames. "Come on guys!"

"Coming Luffy-san!" Brook sat himself on a tree stump. "After wards I will play some music for us."

"Spooky music to go with our stories!"

"I'm good with that Luffy." Usopp sat down near his captain. "I think the stories will be enough."

"Oh come on..." Luffy laughed. Sanji blocked them out as he started making bowls of food for himself and Zoro. The cook wasn't at all sure what had gotten into the mos ball but he had his ideas.

"You're going to go after him aren't you?" Chopper asked quietly, gaze still on the darkened woods. "He's over there." He pointed in the direction the swordsman had left in, which surprised the cook a little. "He is most likely still with in ear shot. He should be easy to find."

"Thanks Chopper," Sanji smiled at the doctor and picking up both bowls, wandered into the woods after the pouting marimo.

The firelight caused strange shadows to dance among the trees and it took Sanji a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darker trees. He headed in the general direction that Chopper had pointed and he knew Zoro had stalked off in, hoping that the reindeer had been right and the man wasn't far. His shoe caught a root and he almost tripped, but a hand caught his belt. "Ironic..." Sanji straightened back up and was released.

"What?" Zoro crossed his arms as Sanji turned to face him.

"That you should find me." Handing Zoro the bowl, he smiled. "Will you talk to me please."

Zoro sat with a huff, crossing his legs and deciding that for the moment, eating was better than talking to the blonde. Sanji watched for a moment, before sitting himself, knees bent, bowl between his legs. He picked at his food, not really sharing the same mirth towards it as Zoro was. The laughter of the crew came drifting over, including a yell and a shaky laugh from Chopper, followed by a "Whoa! That was awesome Usopp!" from Luffy.

Finally though, as Zoro finished off his food, he sighed through his nose, setting the bowl down in front of him and closing his eyes. Leaning back against the tree, he spoke quietly. "All I wanted to do was spend a couple quiet days in the hotel away from all this. Don't get me wrong cook, I wouldn't trade any of this for the world, you know that, but sometimes, even I need a break."

"Don't we all." Sanji nodded in agreement. "And you can't tell Luffy 'no'."

"Usually I don't want to. It's just..." He scratched at the back of his head, leaving his hand perched against his neck.

"It's only me Marimo, come on, out with it." Sanji set his half eaten food aside and shifted towards the other man, turning his body to face him. Zoro looked sidelong at him with a frown.

"That's the problem Sanji, it's you."

"It's me?" The cook tilted his head forwards slightly. Reaching for a new cigarette, he curled his lip in anger. "What the fuck about me you shitty bastard?"

"Argh! I'm no good at this Sanji, you know that." Zoro threw his hands in the air, then dropped them roughly on his knees. He fiddled with the edge of his shirt, refusing to look at the cook.

Sanji growled and moved. He swung over Zoro, grabbing a fist of his shirt collar and slammed him back against the tree. "Don't look away from me fucker." He lowered his eyebrows, glaring daggers into the other man. His weight settled into Zoro's lap, but Sanji's whole body was tense, waiting for the reaction of the swordsman. "Answer me."

Slowly Zoro looked from the hand in his shirt to the face that was just inches from his own. He came to settle on the one visible eye of the cook which was narrowed in anger at him. "I..." he started, but stopped, snapping his jaw shut, then sighed. "Ah, fuck it." Both hands came up, wrapping in the cook's hair as he leaned forwards, closing the small gap, pressing his lips against a startled Sanji.

The cook just stared at Zoro for a moment as the swordsman closed his eye and then he followed the action, relaxing into the kiss. As usual, the smell of sweat and the sea hit him. Tonight though, there was no taste of sake and the metallic taste was faint behind the over powering taste of the soy sauce from dinner. Ginger as well.

Roronoa Zoro poured all he had into that one action. Never one for words, he could speak better with actions and right now he needed to show Sanji this. Coming to this island had excited him to no end. The whole crew would have some time apart, time to relax and unwind. And he would be able to actually spend some time with his cook. As a couple; something that rarely happened. Regretfully he pulled away. "I miss you Sanji."

The cook snorted. "I'm right here you shitty neanderthal."

"That's not what I meant. Last night made me realize just how rare it is for the two of us to get away. To just forget everything. I was hoping it would last longer."

"Zoro..." Sanji let go of his shirt and slid his hands up to wrap around his neck, all the anger washing a way instantly. Leaning forwards, he bumped his forehead against the swordsman's. "It's nice to get away, I will agree, but I have had more fun since we have landed here than we have had in a long time. I would rather have the small moments like we have had, then one long one. Plus," The cook grinned. "We have a cat."

Zoro snorted at that. "Sanji..."

"Yeah?"

Grabbing him in a hug, the swordsman buried his face in the cook's chest. "I love you."

The blonde smiled, wrapping one arm around Zoro's back, the other in his hair. "I love you too."


	16. Day 16

Nami was lounging in her beach chair when the boys came back. Tromping up the gangplank, they all were a little quiet and with the exception of Luffy, a little over tired. Even Sanji simply grunted a response when she said hello before the six went there separate ways, leaving her, Robin and the kittens alone on the deck once more.

With a shrug, Nami went back to her book. It hadn't been the first time they had all been dead tired thanks to something stupid Luffy had decided to do...but dragging half the crew into the woods for three days during vacation wasn't fair either. Turning a page, she commented, not really to anyone: "Dinner will be late, if Sanji-kun cooks at all."

"Maybe we should order something tonight Nami." Robin said back from her place on the lawn with the kittens. "I think he would really appreciate that."

"Yeah...we do have that bit of extra money now since we didn't spend it all on hotel rooms." The navigator dropped the book in her lap. "What could we get? What's something that we haven't had in a while?"

"Why don't we ask? Maybe everyone is in the mood for something different. And we can ask Zoro about Sanji since if we ask him, he will insist on cooking."

"I want lots of meat!" Luffy's voice rang out to them from the lion's head on the ship.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled. "Stop eavesdropping and come help!"

"Ahh...I'm not good at that kinda stuff." He appeared on the deck, scooping up Luna as he walked by. "Just get lots of meat. You know what to get all of us. Let's have a big feast! Lots of all kinds of things!"

"That's not a bad idea actually..." Standing Nami, set her book in the chair. "You can help me since you're up. Let's go."

Luffy set the kitten on his hat with a frown. "Okay."

* * *

When Zoro woke up from a long overdue nap that evening there was a piece of paper taped to his face. No, really, it was _taped to his fucking eyebrows. Who does shit like that?!_ "Let me see that." That shit cook's voice and then the paper was ripped away, causing him to sit straight up in his bunk.

"Ugh...that hurt." Zoro ran a hand across his forehead and glared at the blonde who was holding the paper. Through it, the swordsman could see the dark writing of whoever wrote the note. "What's it say?"

"It says 'Watch the moss head be a giant cry baby over some missing eyebrow hair.'  
Sanji folded the paper slightly and grinned.

"Let me rip out your fucking swirls you shit head. It hurts."

"Huh? Look it's even in the tape." Triumphantly, the cook held up the tape littered with short pieces of the swordsman's green eyebrows. "Anyways, it really says to meet at the local beach around dinner time. So let's go Marimo." Turning, the blonde kicked at a tier of bunks, causing them to swing violently. "Usopp! Chopper! Brook! Wake up!"

Still rubbing at his forehead, Zoro swung out of his bed and stalked over to the couch to put his boots on. Groans and 'I don't wannas' came from the others as they woke up and got ready as well. "Where are you going?" Zoro asked as Sanji flung open the door, letting the late afternoon sun drift in. Sanji simply smiled and left. "I don't like it." The swordsman shook his head. "Bastard's up to something."

"Yeah, I saw that look too." Usopp jumped out of his bunk, then turned and helped a still sleepy Chopper. The little reindeer was rubbing his eyes and scratching his head. Adjusting his hat, he yawned.

"Did that note really say to do that to you Zoro?" He asked jumping up on the couch next to him.

"Probably not, but then again, my guess would be it was Nami, so maybe." Tying the final knots in his laces, Zoro stood up and picked up his swords as he walked towards the door. "Hurry up guys. The note said to meet at the beach."

By the position of the sun and his stomach, Zoro knew it was close to dinner time. Another day down with no training in...sigh. Sanji was coming down the stairs from the kitchen, his backpack slung over his shoulder and came up to the swordsman still wearing that smile. "Zoro!" He seemed a little too friendly for the swordsman's liking having only been up for a few minutes.

"What now?" He crossed his arms as the other three emerged from the bunk room.

"We need to go to town before we can go to the beach. Come on." Excitedly he grabbed Zoro's arm and pulled him towards the gangplank. "Meet you guys at the beach in a bit."

"What drugs are you on Sanji?" Zoro pulled his arm free as the two walked down the pier towards town. The cook wouldn't let up though and grabbed at his hand. With a sigh, Zoro gave in, lacing his fingers in the cook's as they walked.

"You're the one that said you wanted to spend time together while here. The note also said that we were having a party tonight. So I went to see if there was any of that good sake left and guess what?"

"What?"

"There isn't!"

"How is that good news moron?" Zoro turned his head towards Sanji...stupid blonde had a bad habit of standing on his left side. He sighed, long and deep through his nose. No, he really wasn't mad at Sanji...okay, maybe a little for ripping that paper off his face, but he was just tired. Tromping around the woods for three days with Luffy hadn't been the best thing in the world. Plus their moron captain had fallen into that pit, which in itself wasn't a big deal. The big deal had come when Sanji had clung to him the whole time because of the spiders, centipedes and other cave insects that Luffy, Chopper and Usopp had found. They had also spent the better part of one day trying to get out of that cave. None of them knew the way, but with Luffy insisting Zoro lead...yeah, it had been a nightmare.

"Oh come on," Sanji pulled a cigarette from his pocket, then his lighter. "It means we get to go to town, just the two of us." He spoke around the butt in his mouth, then paused as he inhaled, stuffing his lighter back in his pocket. "Plus with you with me, you can pick out what you want instead of arguing with me about not knowing what you like. Which I do."

"Maybe I just like to argue with you, ever think of that?" The two walked up the steps onto the busy street of town. Since it was dinner time, not a lot of people were around and most shop keepers were closing for an hour or so to go get dinner themselves. The liquor store though was open and it didn't take the two pirates long to load up on the booze. Most of the bottles ended up in the cook's backpack, but Zoro hadn't even crossed the thresh hold of the door back onto the street before he was pulling the cork of one bottle out with his teeth and chugging it down.

"Feel better?" Sanji rolled his shoulders, adjusting the weight of the backpack. The bottles clinked together quietly as the two started back for the beach. "Wonder what they got for food? Can't be anything as exquisite as my cooking though." Zoro shrugged, tilting the bottle up again and the blonde couldn't help but pause realizing that already a third of this bottle was gone. Looking over his shoulder, the store was still in sight. They hadn't moved twenty yards from the doorway. "Three days without alcohol is a lot for you huh?"

"Three days with a cry baby cook over some bugs is a lot for me." Zoro smirked, but from the tone of his voice, Sanji knew he wasn't being serious. It really was three days with no sort of alcohol that had gotten to him...well that and Luffy's idiotic adventure.

Sanji grabbed the swordsman by the shirt, pulling him in the right direction as they turned a corner headed for the beach. The two were quiet as they went, Zoro continued drinking, having it almost completely gone by the time they reached the edge of the beach. With a laugh, he jumped down the four stairs to the sand and meandered forwards towards the fire and the smells of the food. The cook followed, not really worried that Zoro would get lost now. Not when he could see where he was headed and there was food to be had.

As always, Luffy's face lit up upon seeing the two and ran up to throw an arm around them both. "You guys slept all afternoon. It was pretty boring. I had to go help Nami get food. And she wouldn't even let me get all meat."

"You need more than meat in your diet Luffy." Sanji replied as the three came up to the fire. Zoro dropped where he stood, crossing his legs and reached up to grab Sanji by the belt, forcefully pulling the blonde into the sand. He landed hard, the bottles rattling in the bag. "Careful Zoro, you will break the bottles."

"Naw," Setting the one he had, now empty, much to Sanji's horror, down, he grabbed the backpack and pulled it wards him, shifting through the bottles till he grabbed one he liked. Then he grabbed a second, tossing it to Franky. The cyborg caught it easily and his eyes lit up as he read the label. The cook let himself be man handled, quite literally for a moment, then removed the backpack once Zoro had gone back to his drinking.

"You trying to get drunk?"

"Shut up cook," Zoro spit the cork he had into his hand, then tossed it into the fire. "I don't get drunk."

"Right. What was I thinking? Who wouldn't get even a little buzzed when they down a whole bottle of really expensive sake in about ten minutes."

Zoro narrowed his eye at Sanji. "Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"Oh, who's a smart moss ball?" Sanji grabbed Zoro by the cheek and pulled, causing the swordsman to wince away. "You want some food?"

"Yes please." At the mention of food, Zoro's demeanor instantly changed and he grinned. As the cook stood up, Zoro turned his attention towards Robin who had spoken to him. A little white ball of fluff was placed in his lap as the archeologist sat next to him holding a plate. "Wow, she got big in three days."

"I think she missed you." Robin pointed to the kitten who was already curling up in his lap, preparing for sleep. "How'd your trip go?"

"Ugh," Zoro shook his head. "Typical adventure with Luffy." Mindlessly he scratched at Brie's ears. "Then we got lost and Luffy fell down a hole. So we all had to go after him. Of course it was full of bugs..."

"Of course."

"So Sanji was freaking out the whole time. Didn't help that when ever Luffy or Usopp found a bug, Captain would drag it over to show the cook. I'm pretty sure my shoulder is bruised from where he was latched onto me the whole time." Zoro offered her his bottle.

"You seemed pretty set against not going though." Robin took it with a small smile, pouring some into her glass, then handed it back. "Did you and Sanji get any time?"

"No, well, a little, not really." Zoro shrugged. "We still have another week or so here so hopefully no more adventures from Luffy." Taking a swig of his bottle, Sanji would later be relieved to know that he had slowed down on draining them, Zoro motioned towards the other side of the fire with a hand. "What about you three? Get all the repairs done?"

"Actually it's been quite quiet. Franky got them all done with in the first day and the three of us have just been relaxing."

"Ah, Robin-chan," Sanji walked back up to the two, handing a plate to Zoro mindlessly. "Anything I can get you? If I had known you would be coming to talk to Zoro I would have gotten you something."

"No, I'm all set, thank you Sanji." Robin waved her hand and the cook sat, settling into his previous spot a little more comfortably this time and began to eat. "Nami has kept a good hold on our captain this afternoon, so I would hope things return to normal around here tomorrow."

"What's normal for us?" Usopp flopped down next to Sanji with a plate of his own. "That was a lot of fun, but man am I glad to be back." Looking over to the cook, he dropped his shoulders slightly. "Sorry Luffy kept bringing you those bugs. I was trying to stop him."

Sanji simply nodded, mouth full of food. "No worries Usopp." He said after swallowing. "I'm pretty sure you won't try that shit again."

"Yeah, no, not after the other day. Holy shit that was horrid. No wonder people run from us. You're fucking terrifying Zoro." The sniper pointed his fork at the swordsman before digging into his own plate.

"Yeah, well, ya know." Zoro reached over, offering the sharpshooter his bottle, which Usopp accepted, taking a swig and handed it back. "You got the cook pretty good yourself."

"Can we stop talking about that?!" Sanji snatched the bottle and downed some of it himself, despite the looks from the other three. With a shudder, he handed it back to Zoro. "Ugh, I hate that stuff. What was it you were drinking the other day? That was good."

"Rum Sanji. We got some." Zoro fumbled in the bag before pulling out a bottle and handing it to the cook.

"Oh ho, nice." Usopp took the bottle from Sanji so he could open it. "Now this is what we should have been doing the last three days."

Both Sanji and Zoro nodded, speaking at the same time. "Couldn't agree more Usopp."


	17. Day 17

"Hold still Luffy!"

"But Naaamiiii..." Luffy whined and bounced on his toes, bending his knees. "Why does Zoro get to be in the kitchen?"

"Luffy!"

"Aagghh." With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Luffy did as he was told, holding his arms out straight and keeping his feet shoulder length apart.

"This is your own fault." Nami wrote some numbers on a piece of paper then went back to taking more of Luffy's measurements. "If you want me to make you a costume that fits, you can't move."

Yes. Costumes. Luffy had gotten the greatest idea for his Halloween costume over breakfast. The entire crew had turned to him, eyebrows raised. With a nod, the Strawhat wearing nut case nodded. So here was Nami, taking measures so she could make Luffy a proper meat costume. No, not a costume made out of meat. _Thank god!_ But a meat costume. Good thing she can sew.

"Nami...answer me."

"You know why Zoro gets to stay in there."

"No, it's not fair." Luffy started to cross his arms, but a smack from the navigator kept them out.

She rolled her eyes. "You're so dense Luffy." Looking at her tape measure, she jotted down a second number, freezing when Luffy said her name.

He wasn't in his overly-pissed-off-captain mode, but was all of a sudden serious. "No. I'm not. I know when to stay away from the kitchen." And he left it like that, the large grin returning as he once again began whining for food. Nami blinked, then jumped as the kitchen door slammed open, Zoro screaming for Franky.

The swordsman ran down the stairs, slowed slightly to survey who was on the deck, before yelling for Franky again and disappearing, in the wrong direction, of the cyborg's workshop. "What was that about?"

"Did he have Sanji's spatulas?"

* * *

"Give it back!"

"No."

_Smack!_

"Ow! Dammit Marimo!" Sanji jumped to the side as Zoro struck out again, Sanji's good spatula in hand. While doing dishes, the normally quiet brooding swordsman had gotten a great new idea of how to torture the blonde...on multiple levels! Taking his kitchen utensils and using them as weapons of attack. He had started with a wooden spoon, but the bruise that had instantly formed, although, if Zoro had to admit, looked kinda hot on his thigh, had not been welcomed.

So, getting that ripped out of his hands and getting a matching mark on his shoulder, Zoro had gone for the next best thing. Sanji's favorite spatula. The cook had been about to attack, when he paused, dropping his foot slightly and letting out a small whine of defeat. So, Zoro _had_, in fact, grabbed the right one. The moss ball grinned. Oh, this was good.

Half jumping forwards again, he struck out, catching Sanji on his foot, laughing manically. Slamming his foot down, the cook grabbed at it, but the swordsman was too fast, in both moving the weapon and jumping to the side at what would have been a well placed kick. This put him in reach of the cook's utensil drawer and after shoving the handle of the spatula, with a strangled cry from the cook, into his mouth, rummaged around till he found two more. "Haha!" He turned, drawing back into one of his defensive stances, taunting Sanji even more.

Sanji's hands came up towards his face, twisting and writhing in the air as he watched, little squeaks coming from his mouth as he tried to form a coherent sentence. "You did _not_ just put that in your mouth!"

Zoro stood back up and took the spatula out of his mouth. "Well, yeah, where else should I put it?" The cook screamed, ripping at his hair and throwing his head back.

"Why do you torment me?!" Sanji dragged out the words as he dragged his fingers down his face and neck to his shoulders. "Fuck I need a smoke."

Laughing, Zoro put the cook's favorite spatula back in his mouth, making sure to bite down this time, leaving a nice little Zoro reminder mark for him. Watching as Sanji put the cigarette to his lip and flicking his lighter, he jumped forwards, hoping to take that particular moment to smack the blonde around. He stopped mid lunge, throwing his arms out forwards to their full lengths. "That's it!"

Sanji inhaled as Zoro stopped, eye brows shooting up towards his ridiculous hair line, a huge grin on his face. The moss head looked freaking stupid. Arms out stretched towards him, fingers splayed, holding the spatulas against his palms with his thumbs. "That's it?" The cook parroted on his exhale. White sharp canines seemed to dig into the black handle of his prized utensil and he ground his teeth together as the swordsman spoke around it.

"Yeah. Franky!" Zoro shot towards the door as fast as his bare feet could take him and kicked open the door. He was gone before Sanji could even comprehend what had just occurred. Had Zoro just left the _kitchen with his spatulas?!_ Oh, no he did _not_ just do that. Roronoa Zoro was going to _die._

"Where'ed he go?!" The cook burst onto the deck, cigarette dangling from his mouth, completely forgotten as he glared around the deck. "I'm going to kill that shitty marimo!"

"Honestly Sanji-kun, even if we told you, would he be there?" Nami stood, hands on her hips.

Luffy burst out laughing. "Zoro still gets lost on the ship. So he did have your spatulas?"

The cook growled, his anger at Zoro removing his kitchen equipment overpowering his need to swoon at the navigator. Then the swordsman's words seemed to kick in and he straightened up a little, dashing off around the corner towards Franky's workshop.

Robin set her book down, frowning slightly. "What is going on with those two today?"

Luffy shrugged, gaining himself a smack from Nami as Franky and Zoro came back on deck. For once in his life, the swordsman had gotten where he wanted to be and now the two were headed towards the storage on the front of the ship. They walked down a small hall and opened the door, flicking on the light and began rummaging around the boxes. "How do you forget where you put it?" Zoro frowned, piling up the spatulas on a box he had already gone though.

"Things just get thrown in here man. Then Usopp or I comes in and moves things around." The shipwright picked up a box, picked through it, then set it aside.

"Shit cook probably hid them. That's something he would do."

"What'd you say?!" Sanji stalked into the store room, only to have Zoro whip around and shove his hand in the blonde's face, forcefully pushing him back out of the room.

"Go away dart-brow."

"Get off me!" Sanji swatted at Zoro's hand, then ducked under it and bolted for the room before he could be stopped. Scooping up his precious spatulas, he cradled them in his arms and stuck out his tongue at the other man.

"Real mature Sanji." Franky rolled his eyes and turned towards a trunk.

"Go away cook. I need to find something. If I wanted your help, I would have asked." Going back to the boxes, Zoro forgot about the spatulas, pawing through box after box. Sanji just stood there and watched for a minute, a little look of unrestrained confusion making him tilt his head to the side.

"What could you possibly be looking for in here?"

Opening a box, Zoro beamed, eyes lighting up and smile appearing. It quickly disappeared as he shut the box before Sanji could get a good look, and hefted it up, securing it under his arm. "Found it. Go away already stupid love cook. I got work to do."

"You? Work? Don't make me laugh Marimo." The cook let himself be pushed out the door, Zoro's hand on his back.


	18. Day 18 (The Movie)

Oh great...another movie. Ugh. Okay, maybe this one wouldn't be so bad. Zombies. The Strawhats had dealt with _that_ type of thing before and lived through it. Hell if you looked at it from just the right angle, Brook was kinda _technically_ a zombie...right? Living dead and all. The fact this was because of a Devil Fruit was a lucrative point.

And so Sanji sat, mindlessly forgetting his cigarette as he stared at some far off point as the movie began and Luffy stuffed one of the pumpkin pies he had made in his mouth...whole. He spit out a plate a second later and the cook was only slightly aware of it as he zoned in on the humming of the Den Den Mushi next to him.

The ship flickered from the lights of the projection screen and suddenly he snapped back to the moment, flicking his hand, staring at the scorch mark on his fingers. "Shit." Yeah, he'd burnt himself on his forgotten smoke.

"You okay?" Zoro plopped down next to him, having managed to salvage one of the bowls of popcorn and of course a couple bottles of alcohol. God forbid Roronoa Zoro do _anything_ without booze present.

"Just burnt myself. Not paying attention." Sanji shook his head, sucking on his finger.

"Gonna try to watch this movie cook?" Zoro grinned, crunching down on some popcorn, mouth open as he chewed. Laughing a little, he pulled one of the corks out of the bottles, spitting it at the cook.

Sanji wasn't paying attention, still lost with his burnt finger and the cork clocked him upside the head. He shot a glare at his moronic counterpart as the swordsman chuckled, rubbing his temple. "Why do you always feel the need to torture me?"

"Why do you always have to be a whiny curly-brow?"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Sanji yelled, gaining the attention of the rest of the crew. Luffy shushed him, Nami rolled her eyes, Franky, Robin and Chopper raised eyebrows. Brook, well he did whatever it was Brook did and Usopp sighed, shaking his head.

"See," Zoro said as everyone turned back to the movie from their random places across the grass deck. "You're whining is upsetting everyone."

"Oh shut up." Sanji crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. "Why do you want to see this one so bad?"

"Two reasons." Zoro held up his fingers as he spoke, never bothering to look at Sanji, eyes...eye, ugh...focused on the movie. "One: it's annoying you to no end, having to sit out here because I asked. And two: Franky said a preview showed of this the other night and there's a swordsman in this movie."

"Of course there is. Why else would you want to watch some shittly horribly made movie?" Sanji flung his arms in the air.

"Is 'shittly' even a word?" Zoro questioned, raising his eyebrows and finally turning to the cook.

"Is now!" Surrendering, the cook grabbed a handful of popcorn and grabbed the other bottle Zoro had brought along. The rest of that rum from a few nights ago. If he _had_ to suffer through this...thing called a movie, he was going to do it drunk. He had managed to get about half of what had been left, maybe a forth of the whole bottle, down his throat, when Zoro ripped the bottle from him.

"Oh no you don't." Setting it on his other side, the swordsman's face swung back into Sanji's. "I do _not_ want to have to go chasing your ass around town tonight."

"Maybe I like bar hopping." Sanji crossed his arms, hunkering down in the grass.

"U-huh. Just like I like a drunk blonde." Sighing, Zoro went back to the movie. Sanji did as well, only half paying attention to the black and white film that flickered from the tiny eyes of the snail next to him.

It wasn't _that_ bad, he guessed, as second rate B movies went. The leading actress was _gorgeous_ and that quickly caught his attention. Her savior, said mentioned swordsman, was just another muscle bound idiot. Right up the moss head's alley. The "zombies" make-up sucked, the "damsel-in-distress" scene was so fake, even the _love_ cook had rolled his eyes, and the dialogue sounded like it was being written as the story went, and horribly delivered by the actors.

Zoro was enthralled and Sanji had to smile, shaking his head a little as he did so. The swordsman was leaned forwards, bowl of popcorn perched in his lap, one kernel at a time slowly making its way to his mouth. The only time he had moved from that position was when the hero did some fancy sword work and Zoro had snorted, stating that you could _clearly_ see the wires he was attached to, which you could, and he could do that without the wires; which he could. His arm had come up, pointing randomly at the screen, making comments about the entire scenario. Then he had settled back down, taking a long pull off his own bottle of alcohol and was quiet again.

By the time the movie was over, Sanji was still brooding, arms crossed, only now he was upset he had to move. At some point in the movie, and it was entirely the fault of the alcohol he had chugged, he had leaned over against Zoro's shoulder. Without even blinking...no, literally, Sanji was pretty sure the action had been subconscious; Zoro had thrown his arm around the cook's shoulders, pulling him against the broad chest. He was warm and half asleep, moving him now would just ruin the mood he was in. That moss head had even gone to move his arm away, but Sanji had grabbed his wrist, hissing. "Don't move."

"But...okay." Zoro leaned back against the wall, crossing his legs out in front of himself and dropped his head onto the cook's. "I'm fine to sleep out here. What about you?" Sanji just nodded his head, totally _not_ snuggling into the warmth that was Zoro. With a small laugh, Zoro answered Robin's question of a blanket with a nod and thanked her when she threw it over the two men, walking away with a small laugh.


	19. Day 19 (Carving pumpkins)

Luffy had slammed his fist on the table after breakfast, his normally laid-back mild manner vanishing as he glared at his navigator. "I said yes Nami. Now hand over the money to Sanji. That's an order."

With a frustrated sigh, Nami very roughly and rudely threw a stack of wrapped bills at Sanji, then stomped her way out of the galley, slamming the door. Sanji fumbled with the money, before catching it, turning to glare at Luffy. "Why would you make such demands of her?"

"Isn't this supposed to be a vacation?" Was his reply as he walked out of the galley, waving a hand casually over his shoulder. His call for Zoro echoed back as the door swung shut, leaving Sanji to stare at the bills.

And that was how he had come to this point, walking behind Luffy and Zoro, arms slung over each other's shoulders, laughing like two drunk morons. Wait...they were two drunk morons. That had been the last stop and Zoro still clutched the almost empty bottle in his right hand. Luna mewed as she clawed her way back on top of Luffy's hat as he bounced his way down the road towards the Sunny.

Sanji sighed, tugging at the wagon full of pumpkins after pausing to light his cigarette. This wasn't so bad if he thought about it. Humor the captain now, have tons of material to go back to making pumpkin everything and anything after wards. The cook already had plans to make pumpkin muffins for breakfast tomorrow. "Yeah but you can't say anything." He heard the moss head say.

"That's awesome Zoro!" Luffy's laugh echoed back to him as they three walked up the gangplank, Sanji still hauling the cart of pumpkins behind him. He left it on the grass of the deck and wandered towards the kitchen to gather the necessary tools needed to carve these stupid things. Coming back, Luffy was going on about his meat costume again and Sanji rolled his eyes.

In the middle of the lawn deck sat Luffy and Zoro, surrounded by numerous pumpkins as one of them had tipped the cart, sending the squash rolling about the deck. Usopp had appeared as well and was milling about, randomly picking one up occasionally till his face lit up and he sat down with it, producing a pen of sorts, starting to draw on the pumpkin.

Regretfully, Sanji handed his small knives over to Zoro and settled down next to him, a large bowl in his lap. "Put the seeds in here you morons," he said, lighting up a new cigarette. "I can sort through them and bake them. Add a little salt and oil and they crisp up real nice."

"Whoa, no way!" Luffy's grin about food got even bigger. "I didn't know you could eat them!"

"You can eat almost anything if you know how to cook it," Sanji said, surprisingly calmly. "Lucky for you, I do."

"That's why you're my cook Sanji!" Luffy leaned over towards Usopp as he spoke, but the sniper pulled the pumpkin away.

"No, Luffy, you can't see till I'm done. It's gonna be a surprise." Rummaging in his bag for a second, he pulled out more pens. "Here. Use this to draw on the pumpkin. Then you can cut out the design you draw."

"Oh you're back." Robin and Brook appeared on deck as well, both holding a cup. Sanji stood up instantly asking if she required anything and Robin waved him off, sitting down on the bench near where they sat. She busied herself with a smaller pumpkin, taking the pen Usopp offered with a small smile.

"What are you doing guys?" Chopper appeared with Franky, his little ears swiveling forwards at the weird display of his nakama surrounded by pumpkins on the deck. "I wanna help."

"Here." Zoro, who had been strangely quiet, Sanji suddenly realized, handed Chopper a pumpkin, an almost perfect circle cut into the top of it. "Pull the top off and dig out all the seeds Chopper."

The little doctor's eyes lit up as Luffy pulled the top off the one he had. _Who had given him a knife?!_ Was Sanji's first thought, but again realized Zoro was doing all the cutting. Dropping back to his former seat, he leaned back on his hands, legs outstretched and idly played with his cigarette.

"Ew, that's so gross!" Luffy and Chopper both began laughing as handfuls of pumpkin pulp and seeds splashed into the bowl in the cook's lap. "It's slimy Luffy."

"Yeah, isn't it great?!" Throwing another handful of the mix at the bowl, Luffy grinned. "I haven't done this in a long time."

"Why are we doing this?" Chopper asked as he dug his little hooves into the pumpkin.

Zoro handed the small pumpkin Robin had back to her, then set the knife aside and pulled at the top of one of the other pumpkins he had cut open. Franky picked one up, sitting down next to Usopp, who was still busily drawing on his own. Sanji moved the bowl more towards the center of their little circle and picked up one of the pumpkins as well. "Gonna actually participate Sanji?" Zoro pulled a handful of pumpkin seeds out, throwing it in the bowl as the cook rolled up his sleeves.

"Need to clean them before I can cook them Marimo."

"Oh lighten up Sanji." Luffy picked the pumpkin up and peered into it. "Okay, mine's all clean." Setting it back down, he turned to Chopper and peered into his pumpkin as well. "It's part of the holiday. Everyone carves silly faces into a pumpkin and wears costumes and goes around knocking on people's doors for candy."

"No way!" Chopper's eyes grew wide. "I love candy!"

"You should make candy apples Sanji-bro." Franky dumped the contents of the pumpkin he had into the now almost full bowl.

"That's actually a good idea Franky." The blonde looked across the space to the shipwright. "Maybe I will. I will have to go back into town later to get some apples."

"Zoro can I have one of those knives?" Usopp spoke up and was silently handed a knife from the swordsman, hands now covered in the slimy goop of the pumpkins.

"Do we have nine hollowed out yet?" Luffy asked as he snagged a second pumpkin.

"Nine? Oh where is Nami anyways?" Robin asked with a slight frown on her face. "She seemed very upset earlier."

"I told her to give Sanji some money, then we went to town to get these." Luffy busied himself with the second pumpkin as Chopper finished with his and turned to help Luffy.

"Oi, Usopp, aren't you going to clean that before you cut it up?" Zoro leaned over Sanji to poke at the sharpshooter.

"I was taught to do it this way." He shooed Zoro's hand away. "Stop. You will all get to see when I'm done."

Sanji set the pumpkin he had on Zoro's back, using him as a table, pushing him across his lap with a hand to the back of the neck. "Finally found a use for you Marimo." With a chuckle, he wiped his hand across the side of Zoro's face, leaving a trail of pumpkin in it's wake. Zoro squeezed his eyes shut, grimacing at the texture as the cook smeared his hand across his face. "That's for biting my spatula."

"Oh that's gross Bro." Franky just watched the display, as did everyone else, all of them just waiting for Zoro to react. The swordsman didn't though, he simply took a deep breath through his nose and sat up. Wiping his face across his arm, he turned to the cook with a smile.

Sanji squinted and turned his head slightly. "What are you thinking Marimo?"

"Nothing." Zoro's hand snapped out and grabbed Sanji by his tie, twisting his hand in it. The cook pulled back, which only encouraged Zoro to pick up the filled bowl of pumpkin seeds and before the blonde could kick it away, dump it over his head.

Sanji screamed.

For several reasons. One Zoro had just dumped a whole huge bowl of pumpkin slime on him. Two Zoro was wasting all the seeds in said bowl that he could cook And finally at the last second he had caught Nami coming from the storage, camera in hand.

A collective gasp rang around the deck as Nami walked over, snapping a second picture of a stunned Sanji and a laughing Zoro. "I found the camera!" She held it up with an evil grin.

"Nami!" Luffy spun around from where he sat and looked up to her. "Pictures are a great idea!"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sanji had jumped up, dumping the pile that was in his lap across the deck and those close enough to him, mainly mostly Zoro and kicked him in the chest. "You shitty stupid moss ball! Any idea how much this shirt cost?!"

"That's what you're upset about cook?" Zoro started coughing, but kept laughing, encouraging the others, mainly Luffy, to laugh as well. "Not the fact I just dumped that whole thing over your head."

The anger bubbled out of him instantly as he swung around to his laughing crew members. He, in vain, tried to wipe off the mess, but just ended up making it worse. "But...my shirt." In a huff, he crouched back down, slowly scooping the contents back into the bowl, utterly defeated. "I like this shirt."

"I'm sure I can get the stains out Sanji." Robin offered from the bench. "But it would need to be soaked quickly before they really set in."

"Robin-chan really?! Oh that would be excellent!" He jumped back up and even Zoro had to admit, he had never seen Sanji take a shirt off that fast. Everyone else just kinda looked at him dumbfounded and Nami, mouth agape, slowly brought the camera up to snap a picture of the shirtless blonde.

"Oi, Nami!" Zoro started picking up the pumpkin gunk, putting it back in the bowl. "I want a copy of that later."

"Yeah, sure, whatever Zoro..." She said quietly as Robin and the cook wandered off, him swooning the whole time. After the two disappeared, she seemed to snap back to reality. "Wait...what?"

"You heard me. Ugh, this stuff's like snot."

"Oh gross Zoro, but you're right!" Luffy grabbed a handful off the grass and tossed it in the bowl. "Usopp, you done yet? I wanna see!"

"No, Luffy." The sniper, who had ignored the entire incident, frowned at his captain.

"When will you be done?"

"Luffy!"

* * *

"You gotta admit, they look pretty good up there?" Zoro leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, looking over Sanji's shoulder to the pumpkins lined along the rail by the helm. Each had a small candle inside it, flickering in the evening breeze. "I always forget Usopp can draw pretty well."

"Yeah, that's just amazing." Sanji nodded, blowing out a trail of smoke towards the clear sky, then turned back towards the pumpkins. They had spent most of the afternoon on the deck, even after the shirt incident, carving pumpkins and just having a hell of a good time. Everyone had carved their own and eight of the nine pumpkins sat spaced across the railing.

Luffy had insisted on drawing Luna and after a little while, Usopp had set his own work down to help the captain, hiding his own pumpkin under a towel. Zoro, Chopper and Sanji all had the typical faces, with triangle eyes, nose and square teeth. Sanji, though, as a joke, had carved a line down the side where an eye should have been, claiming the pumpkin made the scar look better than Zoro did. Robin and Franky had each come up with interesting flower designs and Brook had, of course, drawn a ghostly skull that reminded them all of his own similar form.

The ninth, and final, pumpkin, Usopp's Masterpiece, sat on the top stair. A large candle sat in it's base, several others littering the stair it sat on. Luffy had said that it was fitting, clapping the sniper of the shoulder and walking away.

This one glowed brighter than all the rest and rightly so.

The sharpshooter had spent all afternoon and even into the evening, only stopping for dinner, to carve an in-depth picture of the Going Merry into the face of the pumpkin.


	20. Day 20

Zoro really didn't think much of it till he had finished his workout. Vigorously swiping the towel back and forth across his hair was when he noticed it. He shrugged. It wasn't that big of a deal he guessed. It wasn't like he looked forwards to Sanji leaving him something to drink while he was mindlessly tossing weights around the room. Bastard cook didn't remember to do it everyday anyways. He would forget...sometimes. Occasionally. Rarely. Okay, fine, it pissed Zoro the hell off. Useless curly brow _never_ forgot to bring him something to drink. _Never._ Sanji better hope he was dying or something. Really, there was no excuse other than that.

Angrily he made his way to the deck, barefoot and shirtless, cause there just was no other way he could work out. He had forgotten the number of times he had gone over this with various crew members. Besides, who cared if he walked around without a shirt? Luffy and Usopp _did it all the time!_No one was around which meant that they must have gone into town, but the kitchen door was closed and he could see the smoke rising from the chimney. Fucker was in there.

"Oi!" Zoro yelled as he reached the top of the stairs. "You useless twit! What..." He stopped as he pushed the door open. Oh yes, Sanji was in here alright. The anger flushed right out of his system to be replaced by utter confusion. His eyebrows lowered to reflect this as he looked around the room. "What are you doing?" The table was littered with all sorts of stuff. From pies to muffins to cookies. Half the counter was covered in bowls, mixing spoons and measuring cups, the other half marked with all types of baking ingredients ranging from flour to the remains of the pumpkin seeds they had salvaged from yesterdays mishap. There was a bowl on the edge of the table full of baked pumpkin seeds and Zoro grabbed a handful as he ventured into the room.

Sanji had his back to him, bent over the far side of the counter, a bowl perched in his left arm, a tray of apples with sticks jammed into them sitting just within reach of his right arm. His stupid pink apron was tied around his back, but he had missed at some point and his normally perfect black pants had flour hand prints on his thighs from cleaning his hands. Crunching down on some of his seeds, Zoro peered over Sanji's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

The cook yelped, almost dropping the bowl, did in fact, drop the apple, it rolling off across the floor and whipped around to stare wide-eyed at him. "Don't _do_ that! You scared the living fuck outta me Marimo."

"You didn't bring me a drink today." Zoro said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Sanji's jaw went slack as his eyebrows shot up. "Have you not seen this room? I have been a bit busy."

"No," Zoro popped a few more of the pumpkin seeds in his mouth. "I saw."

"And you still expected me to bring you something to drink?" Rolling his eyes, Sanji put the bowl down and went to retrieve his apple. Picking it up, he looked it over carefully. "Che. It's bruised. I can't use it for this now. I will have to do something else with it. I should make you eat it." He pulled the stick out of it as he spoke, washing it under the tap quickly.

"Isn't that your job cook? Or am I mistaken?" Having finished the seeds, Zoro grabbed the apple from the cook, who just threw his hands up. With a laugh, the swordsman leaned back against the counter and bit into the apple, making sure to do it as obnoxiously as he could just to annoy the other man.

"And you are capable of getting your own drink. Or am I mistaken?" Picking his bowl back up, Sanji sneered at Zoro before reaching for an apple and returning to his work.

"You never answered me."

"Don't talk with your mouth full Marimo." Sanji spoke with no emotion, trying to focus on his current task. "If I don't get this done and the caramel hardens in this bowl, I am making you clean it."

"Caramel? You making those apples Franky was talking about?" Another loud bite.

"Yes. After you and everyone else left this morning I started baking. One thing just led into another and...well, you saw the table."

Zoro watched the cook work. Didn't matter what he was making, when Sanji was in the galley he was in his own little world. The dumb cook knew where every spoon was and he moved about with some grace Zoro would never understand. He could admit, inside the confines of his own brain, that Sanji was an exceptional chef, being able to make the best dishes out of the scraps that remained after a long trek as sea. Give him a fully stocked pantry or access to a market, like he had now, and watch out. The dishes the blonde could create where second-to-none. There was a damned good reason Luffy had decided on Sanji as the cook all that time ago. The blonde's only down side was his stupid apron.

It didn't fit him right anymore, yet he refused to get a new one. Sanji knew too, so he wouldn't always wear it since they had all come back, but once in a while, he would throw it on, like today and go nuts, either baking or cooking. Zoro reached out and tugged at one of the strings that tied it around his waist. "Zoro." The cook side-stepped away. "Knock it off. I'm not in the mood for your stupid little games."

"They aren't games you prissy bastard." He rolled his eyes. "Was just thinking how you shouldn't wear this anymore and get a new one. I wasn't going to _do_ anything."

Sanji sighed, placing another apple on the far tray and reaching for a new one.

"Where is everyone anyways?" Zoro took one last bite of his apple and tossed into the scraps bowl he knew the cook kept when he cooked like this. "No one's on deck."

"No idea. Nami-swan closed the door saying she had to go to town and that was the last I saw of them."

"Where are the cats?"

"Honestly, you shitty brain-dead moron. What don't you get about I don't know? Are you even listening to me?" Sanji raised his voice, turning on Zoro with a snarl.

The swordsman crossed his arms with a cocked smile. "Huh? You say something? I wasn't listening."

"Get out!" The blonde screamed and kicked at Zoro, but he was already moving towards the door. Grabbing one of the muffins off the table, he ducked the spoon that was flung at him and opened the door.

"I'm gonna go take a nap." Laughing, Zoro closed the door, Sanji's screams and the crashing of metal bowls ringing around the kitchen behind him. Turning from the door, he came face to face with Nami. The navigator had her hands on her hips, a small bag dangling from one wrist. "What?"

"Why do you do that to him?"

"Cause it's fun."

Nami rolled her eyes and pulled a picture from her little bag, holding it up in between her fingers. It was turned so Zoro could only see the white side of the photo. "Here's the photo you asked for."

"Yeah."

"That'll be fifty beri." She grinned.

"Give me the picture you crazy woman." Zoro snatched the photo, holding it out of Nami's reach as she tried to get it back. "How did the ones of Usopp's pumpkin come out?"

"I'm putting them on the frig." Stopping, Nami pulled a couple more pictures out of the bag, showing them to Zoro. "I'm just glad I got them before Sanji chopped them all up this morning. Really, sometimes his mind set of not wasting food gets in the way."

"He's grumpy." The swordsman grunted and walked past Nami and down the stairs. "That should cheer him up though."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To take a nap."

"Of course you are." Nami rolled her eyes, turning towards the kitchen door. "Oh Sanji-kun. I have something to show you!"


	21. Day 21

**My boys and I were talking about Sanji last night at dinner. This comes from my son, aged 7, who said to me last night: "Zoro is too highly unpredictable to have a beard." Random and out of the blue.**

**I don't understand him either.**

* * *

Making breakfast was the best time of day for the Strawhat cook. It was dark and quiet and he could get a lot of thinking done while making everyone his amazing food; if he did say so himself. And, of course, Sanji did. Cigarette dangling from his lip, he wouldn't light it quite yet; he went back to slicing the fruit he wanted for the salad he was making. Since he had gone nuts baking the day before, they were going to have a buffet style meal.

He never heard the door open nor the silent padding of bare footed steps till he was spun around, hand grabbing at his jaw. He gave a startled yelp that was cut short as his head was rudely turned this way then that, side to side, up and down.

Eyebrows lowered and he pushed Zoro away by the shoulders, striking out with open palms, yelling in the other man's face. "What are you doing?! Let go of me!" Grabbing at Zoro's wrist, he ripped the rough fingers away. "Why are you even awake?"

Zoro shrugged. "Woke up. You were gone. So I got up. I'm hungry."

"That's nice. Breakfast's not ready." Rolling his eyes, Sanji turned back to his fruit and cutting board. "Why did you grab me you brute?" In reply, Zoro grunted and walked out, stealing a muffin as he went.

* * *

Usopp watched Zoro, hand in chin. This really was a comical sight if the sniper did say so. And he did, even if it was only inside his own head. The afternoon sun was high in the sky and he had been out here for several hours working on parts to Robin and Nami's costumes when Zoro had appeared on deck, scratching at his chin and flopping down next to him.

The swordsman had grunted, pulling his legs into his cross-legged position, toes curled as he kept scratching at his face. For the like, he didn't know, tenth time that day, Zoro heard the phrase: _'What are you doing?'_ "Scratching. What's it look like?"

"Why?" Usopp shifted through his box of paints and pulled out a dark blue.

"How do you _deal_ with this?" Swinging his head towards the sharpshooter, Zoro frowned. "Fucking itches like crazy!"

"Again, Zoro, what are you doing?" Usopp didn't bother to look up from his painting at this point. "I can't answer you if I don't know what you mean."

He heard a sigh and the scratching stopped for a moment. "Now I remember why I don't do this. I'm growing a beard." The sniper choked on his own spit and turned wide eyed to Zoro, trailing his paintbrush across his thumb, leaving a line of blue in its wake. Calmly Zoro scratched at his chin again. "What?"

"Does it grow in green?" Usopp blurted out, then shook his head. "Why are you doing that?"

"Actually kinda grows in blondish, but after a couple days it darkens up to match everything else. I'm doing it as part of this Halloween costume thing Luffy says we all need to participate in."

"So are you doing it just for the next week or so? Not permanently keeping it? You're gonna look really weird." Chuckling as he spoke, the sniper shook his head.

"I do look really weird." Zoro laughed, bringing both hands up to scratch at his cheeks. "Shoulda seen the looks that lousy cook was giving me this morning."

"What'd Sanji say?"

"The usual. 'Get out of the kitchen.' I haven't told him what I'm dressing up as yet. He really got pissed when I grabbed his face though. Made that little fishy like face. Was funny." Zoro turned to Usopp, sucking in his cheeks, to mimic the look.

Subconsciously, Usopp reached up to scratch at his goatee, while laughing at the look on the swordsman's face. "What'd you do that to him for?"

"Really Usopp. Do I need a reason to torture the cook?"

"Guess not."

"I needed a good look at his scruff that's why. Gotta make sure I mimic it right."

"Wait...hold up. Why are you copying Sanji's goatee?"

"Ever wonder why it's black? I mean, yours is, but your hair's black. Mine's gonna eventually turn green..." Usopp snorted. Zoro choose to ignore it. "But the blonde dipshit's is black."

"Guess I never thought much of it."

"I mean, he _is _a blonde after all. I would know. His scruff's just as fucked up as his eyebrows."

Usopp shuddered at the mental image that washed through his head. "Thank you Zoro. Just what I needed."

"Anytime. So you didn't answer me." Forcing his hands to his knees, Zoro took a deep breath. "Gah! This is gonna be a long week." He turned his head to the side, rubbing against his shoulder.

"Yes it is." Usopp turned his attention back to his painting, holding the small object up to inspect it closer. "It took about a week for it to stop itching. Ask Sanji, bet he says the same."

Zoro made a face. Something Usopp would pass off as _'Well shit, that sucks.'_ and shrugged. "Oh well." Leaning back against the rails, he stretched out, preparing for a nap.

"What are you going to go as?"

"Heh...wouldn't you like to know."


	22. Day 22

Sanji pressed his nose against his hand, eyes staring over laced fingers to the man across from him. Normally he wouldn't have dared place his elbows on the table while food was present, but this was an exception. The unnoticeable hair was quickly darkening around the swordsman's mouth as he turned, laughing at something Franky had said. It wasn't like Sanji's, oh no, that bastard had the gall to grow a full goatee, the thin stripes of light green connecting the triangle on his chin to the thin mustache across his upper lip. Sanji curled his own in anger. "What are you doing?"

Zoro paused, mouth full of food, cheeks puffed, knowing damn well the cook's tone was addressing him. He stared back at that angry demanding blue eye, swallowing thickly. Chaos ensued around them, but for Zoro time seemed to freeze as the blonde's words hit him. Luffy's arm shot past then, snapping back, causing a small wind to ruffle the cook's bangs. "What?"

"I'm not touching you while you have that _thing_ on your face."

Zoro cocked an eyebrow, reaching for his drink. "Jealous?"

"Mine's not green." Sanji couldn't get over it. Every single fucking piece of hair on that bizarre mother fucker was _green._ Even his facial hair. Why couldn't the moss head be _normal?_

Zoro shrugged. "Will be worth it in the end."

Sanji's hands slammed into the table. He didn't speak, there was no need. His unexpected use of his hands had everyone pausing, swinging faces to the brooding cook. He heard Usopp swallow as Zoro calmly picked some food off his plate and shoved it in his mouth. The only noise made was of the fork scraping across his teeth. "Worth it?" The cook's words dripped with venom as his eyes narrowed.

Zoro set his drink down like nothing was amiss. "Finish your breakfast you shitty cook."

* * *

_Oh this is touching alright!_ It was the only thing that crossed Zoro's mind as his back arched, the blonde slamming harder into him with each thrust. That man was _pissed._ Had been all day, finally breaking after dinner with a sudden round house aimed for the side of his head. One thing had led to another, as usual; and so, here they were, in the middle of the galley floor, fucking. None to gently either.

Of course Zoro didn't mind one bit. All it did was turn him on that much more when Sanji came at him snarling and growling, trying to kill him instead of his usual attempts at romance. The fight had gone on in its typical manner, yelling and arguing included, till Zoro had gotten a hold of Sanji's wrists, slamming him against the wall, arms pinned to his sides, mouth smashing over the blonde's. The cook had fought, bit him hard enough to draw blood even, kicking out and knocking Zoro to the floor, pouncing on him, not giving the control over to the green-haired man for an instant.

That was okay with Zoro too. He didn't mind Sanji dominating him every once in a while.

Sanji twisted slightly, but it was enough and his eyes lit up with a sadistic sneer as Zoro's breath caught and his whole body shuddered. Roronoa was seeing spots though as the cook kept up the relentless pace, now hitting that rarely stimulated set of nerves deep inside him. "Got ya." He grunted out, reaching forwards to wrap long fingers around neglected flesh. His thumb swirled through the few beads of pre-cum before roughly stroking him in time to his thrusts. This wasn't sex; nor was it anything close to romantic. This was strictly: _fuck you, I'm pissed off and you're my way of releasing this pent up frustration!_

Zoro rolled his shoulders back, grinding his hips against the cook, his whole back once again arching off the paneled and polished floor boards, his body taking control from the abnormal sense of euphoric bliss. It hit him far too quickly, sneaking up on him and snapping what little threads of lasting he was hanging onto. Heat pooled and shot through him, fingers clawing at Sanji's knees, shattering his control as he came hard under the blonde's fingers, moaning his name.

Sanji pumped him roughly, not caring about the over sensitive flesh, as he growled out a celebratory "Fuck you!" slamming into the writhing mass of orgasming swordsman before he, himself, came, just as hard, with a hitched moan and a breathless 'Zoro' on his swollen lips. His eyes screwed shut and his head fell back, just lingering in the moment as long as he could. Panting, he swallowed thickly, pulling away from the other man and dropping to the floor next to him.

"Feel better?" Zoro asked between pants, swallowing once in an attempt to sooth his drying throat and looking over to the, thankfully, sated blonde.

Sanji simply nodded, arm fumbling off to the side for his pants and most likely a cigarette. Upon finding them and lighting up, he exhaled a cloud of smoke, finally looking over to Zoro. "You still look stupid."

Chuckling, Zoro found the strength to lean over and press a kiss to the cook's forehead. "I'll tell ya my plan if you don't get upset."

Sanji snorted, taking another drag of his cigarette. "No promises Marimo."


	23. Day 23 (date night)

Sanji had spent most of the afternoon down below deck helping Usopp and Franky with the Halloween costumes for the crew. Chopper had appeared, at one point, along with Luffy. The little reindeer was asked for a couple measurements concerning his costume and bounded back out of the room. Luffy stayed behind, poking things he wasn't supposed to and flicking switches he had no idea what they went to. Thankfully he hadn't managed to blow up anything before the three banished him to the barrel in the corner.

Nami appeared to ask Usopp for some thread and the sniper took the time to retake a couple measurements for part of Nami's costume. The Strawhat captain had laughed, hanging on to his sandals, excitedly explaining how happy he was about everyone getting ready for the town wide party in a week. Then he swung towards Sanji, eyes wide. "Why's Zoro growing a beard anyways?"

The cook smirked, lighting a cigarette and inhaling. Upon exhale, he shrugged. "Can't tell ya Luffy."

"Aaahhh...no fair Sanji!" He crossed his arms, slumped his shoulders and stuck out his lip in a pout. "I really wanted to know. He looks so funny!"

"Come on Luffy. I need you to try on your costume since we are on the subject." Nami tugged on his arm and he hopped off the barrel.

"No way! You finished it?!Cool! Let's go!" Grabbing her hand he ran from the room, Nami yelling at him the whole time.

Sanji chased them to the door. "Luffy! Don't treat a lady that way! You could...oh never mind you're gone." The cook sighed and shook his head. "I should go start dinner. Thanks for the help today guys." Waving over his shoulder, Sanji walked out of the room, Usopp and Franky's own thanks on his tail. Casually he made his way towards the galley noticing as he went that a certain ball of moss was not presently on deck like he normally was this time of day. Pity, he kinda wanted to kick him. With a shrug, he pushed open the galley door.

"Oh, um, Sanji...you're still here." Robin stood by the sink, arms sprouted about the room. "I thought you had left already?"

"Robin-chan...forgive me. What are you doing?" Sanji walked over to the archeologist, taking a colander from her hands.

"Cooking." She smiled. "You are not supposed to be here Sanji."

"Why wouldn't I be in my own kitchen my dear?" Sanji tilted his head slightly with a smile. "I'm the one who is supposed to be cooking. Not you. Go on now." He led Robin to the door and opened it for her.

With a giggle, she stepped out. "Thank you Sanji. Guess things changed then." Walking down the stairs, Robin heard the door close to the kitchen and frowned slightly. This was not the plan at all. Sanji wasn't supposed to be on the ship. Now where could... "Oh, there you are."

"Yeah, sorry Robin." Zoro scratched the back of his head as he came out onto the grass deck. Chopper said he was with Franky and Usopp. I get there and they tell me he went to the kitchen."

She crossed her arms as she watched the swordsman walk up the stairs towards the kitchen. "He's in there now. Making dinner. You better get him out of here before he finishes."

"I will. Thanks Robin." Zoro placed his hand on the door and pushed it open, leaving his crew mate on the deck, a small giggle hidden behind her hand. "Oi cook. What are you doing?"

Sanji looked up from a cutting board, cigarette dangling from his mouth. He rolled his eyes and went back to chopping. "What's it look like I'm doing moss for brains? I'm cooking. Ya know, cause that's what I do on this ship."

"Well stop." Walking around the counter, Zoro took the knife right out of Sanji's hand and set it on the counter. "Come on." He tugged on the cook's jacket, pulling him away from the counter. "Robin's got this."

"Knock it off Marimo!" Sanji pushed him to arms length. "I need to get dinner going. And I am not going to ask Robin-chan to do my work. I already stopped her once." He turned back to the counter, picking up the knife again.

"I asked her to do it cook." Zoro crossed his arms. "I made us plans."

Sanji laughed. "You? Plans? Yeah right."

"I did! We only got about a week left here. Maybe I wanted to do something out of our normal routine with you." Zoro grew quiet as he watched Sanji work. The cook simply ignored the other man for a minute, but soon he realized that Zoro wasn't moving or leaving.

Setting the knife down, he turned to look at his lover. What he saw now that he was actually looking kind of surprised him. His eyes were drawn to the beard mostly because it was new and different, but it had finally darkened to match his hair and Sanji had to admit, even if just to himself, it was growing in nicely. This made him frown though, knowing what it was Zoro planned on doing with his new found facial hair.

In a stroke of luck, the man had showered, his hair still damp and Sanji could see the shirt, one of the _very_ few nice ones the swordsman owned, clung damp and awkward to his skin. The cook would by no means say Zoro was dressed up, but given what the brute normally had on...he looked pretty good. "You really did make us plans didn't you?"

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Robin helped a little." He looked off to the side and Sanji caught the slight pink tint rush across his face.

The cook grinned, throwing himself at a startled Zoro in a hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You've actually set up a date for us?"

"Trying to." Zoro shot a glare at the cook and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "If I can get the asshole out of his kitchen."

* * *

Zoro and Robin hadn't planned anything to elaborate. Hell if anything at all. Zoro had just wanted to get the cook off the ship to spend some time with him. She had agreed to cook while the two were out and even got him some money from Nami. That was something he hadn't been expecting and Robin most certainly hadn't been expecting the hug and huge grin she got from the normally emotionless man. With a small laugh she had shooed him away and set to work planning dinner.

Sanji, though, could have cared less. The fact that Zoro had even thought about entertaining the idea of doing something that could be considered remotely romantic was a step in the right direction. Okay, yeah, sure, Zoro liked his one on one with the blonde, but it was never anything Sanji would consider date material. They would go trekking through the woods or something of the sort. Never anything like this. "What's in the backpack Marimo?" He had been dying to know ever since he picked it up on their way off the ship.

"Can't tell you till we get there."

"Did you cook? Oh please tell me you didn't."

"Come on! I'm that bad of a cook. I managed to survive before you." Zoro scowled. "And no. I figured we could grab something along the way. I know damn well you wont eat anything besides your own cooking."

"True enough." Sanji flicked his cigarette butt away and the two walked along almost empty streets in a comfortable silence till Sanji realized he was letting Zoro lead him around town. He paused, about to question, but for once it seemed Zoro actually knew where he was going. Shrugging he carried on, quietly making notes on where they were...just in case.

The small restaurant Zoro swung into was one that Sanji had actually missed on his exploration of the town. The man behind the counter smiled and his eyes lit up upon seeing them walk in. "Roronoa! Nice to see you tonight! I have your things ready for you."

"Thanks." Zoro took the bag offered and handed the man some money.

"Have a good night gentlemen. I will see you tomorrow." With a small wave, he turned back towards his kitchen.

"Night Jake. See you tomorrow." Zoro walked past Sanji who just stared at him wide-eyed, jaw slightly open. "What?"

He crossed his arms, disbelief still marking the cook's face."Who are you and what did you do with the marimo?"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean? Jake makes good food. I wanted you to try it." He stepped back onto the street and waited for Sanji to catch up. "Now we go to where I really wanted to take you."

"And where's that?"

"You'll see."

Sanji sighed, fished out another cigarette and followed the moss ball towards...you guessed it...the woods. After a few minutes of stomping around, getting mud all over his shoes and Zoro smacking him in the face with a tree branch, he all but snapped on his...whatever you wanted to call him. "Where are we going?! Are you taking me out to the middle of no where for the hell of it? Some date this is shithead."

"Would you shut up. Damn your noisy. We aren't there yet. Just another minute."

"Do you even know where you are going Marimo?" Zoro stopped. His shoulders hunched forwards a little before he looked over his shoulder to Sanji. The cook just looked at him. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're lost. Just great."

"I'm not lost Sanji!" He clenched his fists and kept walking. With a huff and a stomp of his foot, the cook followed, trailing behind the brooding swordsman. He ducked a branch a moment later and took a breath to yell at Zoro again, but stopped as his feet stepped onto rock and he took a look at his surroundings.

The sun had set while they were getting lost, or so the cook assumed, and the stars had started to come out. The rocky outcropping overlooked the pier and the ocean, but the large open expanse of sky was what drew the cook's attention. Yeah, they saw the open sky all the time on the sea, but there was something different about looking at it on land. Something Sanji never had a chance to do very often. "I stumbled across this place a week or so ago." Zoro was saying.

"When you got lost and we had to come find you?"

"I didn't get lost. Damn you guys. How many times do I have to tell you. Shit just...moves." Zoro threw the backpack down. "Anyways, I came across this place and took a nap." Sanji rolled his eyes. What else would he do when he got lost but sleep? "And when I woke up it was getting dark and the stars were beginning to come out. The sky was a dark deep blue. I knew I had to get you up here before we left."

Bending down, he opened the backpack and pulled out a blanket, that he then spread across the rocks and sat down, ripping into the bag of food he brought along. "You even going to wait for me?"

"Not with you being a jerk, no."

Sanji sighed for the umpteenth time that night and walked over, plunking down next to Zoro and taking the box he offered to him. The two talked about little random things while they ate and the cook chose not to pick apart the food as he did so. Zoro was right. It was by no means his cooking, but it wasn't bad. He would give that restaurant owner that much. And besides, Zoro seemed to like him and that was good enough. Once he was done, he set the box aside and lit up a cigarette. "It really is nice."

"You didn't get to see things like this growing up did you? Being on the sea all the time. I miss it sometimes." Zoro leaned back against his hands, feet crossed at the ankles. "Just laying in the grass under an open sky on a warm night."

"Sounds nice." Sanji took a drag off his cigarette and grabbed at the backpack. "What else you got in here?" He frowned at the contents. "Just another blanket?"

"Yup." Zoro got up and sat back down behind Sanji, taking the blanket and throwing it over his shoulders. Holding the blanket in each hand, he pulled Sanji back against his chest, wrapped his arms around the cook and dropped his head onto Sanji's shoulder. "It's all I need."

Sanji leaned back against Zoro with a snicker. "And you say I'm the hopeless romantic."

"You are." With a chuckle, he kissed Sanji's cheek.

The blonde leaned his head back and took a moment to just look across the sky at the stars. They seemed so different when on land. Almost as if they were grouped closer together. Sanji knew that wasn't true, but the lay of the land gave it that effect. It wasn't flat like the ocean. "Zoro...thanks." Bringing his hand up, he pressed it against Zoro's cheek, getting him to turn his head so he could kiss him. A quick press of the lips that turned into something more slow and passionate, lazy almost. There was no need to hurry; enjoying and exploring each other's taste was enough. Pulling away, Sanji opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them. His hand was still on Zoro's cheek and he ran it up into the short green hair. "I love you."

"I love you too Sanji."


	24. Day 24

Sanji leaned against the rail, watching the scene unfold below him. Luffy had just plopped down on the deck with the kittens, waking Zoro. The, now bearded marimo, cracked his eye, then sat up as Luffy handed him Brie and the two went about playing with the kittens like nothing was amiss.

The cook had to laugh. To see these two deadly humans sitting in the grass playing with tiny little balls of fluff was really something out of this world. Then, again, it was Luffy. Okay, it wasn't so weird for him. But Zoro? Yeah, it was weird. Taking a drag of his cigarette, he watched quietly as Zoro stretched out in the grass, head propped up on his arm as the kittens wrestled in between him and Luffy.

He could see them talking, but couldn't hear what the two were saying from across the deck. Not that it really mattered he guessed. Sanji exhaled a cloud of smoke as the captain and first mate's laughter drifted over to him. Luffy reached out to pet Brie, only to have Luna pounce on his hand and they laughed again.

Taking a deep breath in through his nose and back out again, Sanji thought about how nice this little vacation of sorts had been. They had been able to walk around openly with marines everyday for almost three weeks now and none of them had been able to touch them. Of course this had gone both ways, but to truly be able to relax a little...yeah, Sanji would admit it was pretty nice.

Chopper came rushing out on deck and excitedly jumped up on Zoro, using him as a bench, as he wide-eyed, and loudly, explained that Usopp and Franky had just finished his costume. Luffy's arms shot out with an equally as loud "That's great!" and Zoro patted the little reindeer on the head.

"How was last night?"

Sanji looked over his shoulder to the voice and smiled as Robin took a sip of her coffee. "Actually Robin-chan, pretty nice. Thank you. I hear you had a part in it's creation."

"I did nothing more than hand him some money." With a small giggle, she stepped up next to Sanji and joined him in the now serious conversation between rubber man, marimo and reindeer. And by serious, Sanji simply meant they weren't running around the grass deck yet. Taking another sip of her coffee, the archeologist held the cup near her mouth, speaking more to it, than the cook. "He loves you very much."

"I know." Sanji replied, snubbing the butt of his cigarette on his shoe and setting it on the rail he still leaned on. His gaze never left Zoro as the two spoke, watching his every move as he lazily teased at the kittens, talking and laughing with Luffy, Chopper still sitting on his hip. He gave a small smile at one point and looked up to Sanji. The two locked eyes and Zoro's smile grew, before his attention got dragged back to Luffy. Sanji felt himself smile and a light touch on his arm.

"You love him too." Robin commented offhandedly. Sanji simply nodded.

* * *

"So, then the marines come walking around the corner and I ran right into them! Literally! Usopp too!" Luffy was rocking back and forth as he told his story to Zoro. "They jumped back, yelling 'Mugiwara no Luffy!' at me. All I did was stand up and dust off my pants. Usopp had knocked me to the ground."

"What happened next Luffy?!" Chopper kicked his legs, thumping them lightly against Zoro's stomach. The swordsman didn't seem to mind as he grabbed at Luna's tail. The kitten whipped around, attacking his hand, but Brie jumped in, attacking the little black cat.

"We came home." Luffy tilted his head. "Usopp and I were hungry, so we came to bug Sanji for food. But he was gone. Where did you take my cook last night Zoro?"

"Your cook?" With a smile, he looked up to where Sanji was standing with Robin and his grin widened as he locked eyes with the man.

"Yeah, _my_ cook." Crossing his arms, Luffy pouted. Zoro turned his attention back to his captain and simply raised an eyebrow. "Just like you are _my_ swordsman."

"I think the cook would beg to differ Luffy."

Luffy, in all his, corrupt innocence, tilted his head towards the mast slightly and closed his eyes in a mock gesture."Whatcha gonna do about it? Marry him?"

Chopper swung his face to Zoro as the man snorted. "Sanji would never go for that. Here. Watch." Shifting slightly, Zoro took a deep breath. "Hey, cook. Wanna get married?"

Sanji, involved in his conversation with Robin, simply waved Zoro off. "Yeah, sure, Marimo, whatever you want."

Zoro snapped his head back to Luffy and the two just stared at each other, dumbfounded.

* * *

At first Sanji didn't notice the small smile growing on Robin's face as he prattled on about a new drink he was working on creating for them. Nor did it really hit him, when she commented: "Congratulations are in order now."

No, it really only hit him...quite literally, in fact, when Luffy appeared in his space, wrapping his arms around the cook's shoulders and slamming him into the wall by the galley. He knocked his head off the wall with a loud thud and was dragged to the ground by a squirming giggling captain. Robin stepped back with a small gasp and a giggle as Zoro came flying up the stairs, hauling Luffy off the cook. "What was that for?!" Sanji was instantly on his feet, leg in the air, aiming for Luffy's face.

"Party Sanji! We need a party!" He easily ducked the cook's kick and ran towards the slide, half jumping down it. "Hey guys! We are going to have a party!" And the captain was gone, disappearing below deck to get Franky, Brook and Usopp. Chopper on his heels.

"Ugh!" Turning and throwing his arms in the air, Sanji stalked off into the kitchen to start on this party food he now supposedly had to cook and he wasn't even entirely sure why.

"I was kidding." Zoro frowned at Robin as she simply smiled, pushing his towards the galley door. Closing it behind him, Zoro waited quietly, attempting to collect his thoughts as the blonde banged and clanked about, muttering about stupid captains and their stupid random parties. "Sanji...?"

The cook looked up and turned at the sound of his name, an unlit cigarette dangling from his lip. His eyebrows shot up, but then he went back to what he was doing. "I don't have time for games right now Marimo, you heard the Captain. He wants a party."

"Can we talk?" Zoro dared venture into the kitchen, coming to the far edge, just this side of angry blonde territory. "Did you hear what I asked you?"

"Che. Really? Of course I did. You asked if I wanted to get ma—" The pot Sanji was holding dropped from his fingers to go clattering off along the floor. "Shit!" He yelped and swore, chasing after the item as what Zoro had said finally registered.

"Um, Sanji..." Zoro scratched the back of his neck, running his hand up and over his head, through his hair, towards his nose. "I was...I mean, Luffy and I were talking and..." he trailed off as Sanji set the pan quietly on the counter and turned to look at him.

Pulling the cigarette from his mouth, he quickly closed the gap between the two and stood up on the balls of his feet to kiss Zoro's forehead. "I love you." It was all he needed to say.

Zoro got a half-assed goofy grin on his face. "Is that a yes shit cook?"


	25. Day 25

Most of the crew hadn't slept yet. Or gotten minimal sleep over the course of the night. Sanji had almost fallen asleep in the shower, causing Zoro to sigh and drag his blonde drunk ass to the bunk room. Then he had spent most of the morning complaining of a hangover, eyes narrowed, glowering at everyone. Breakfast had barely been called breakfast, but no one dared to comment on it or suffer the wrath of a pissy hungover cook. Zoro was the only one who made comments about the state of the shit cook and had gotten kicked upside the head for it. Chopper had ordered a nap in the afternoon and after some arguing, Sanji had agreed.

Dinner had been held in the bar and finally things were beginning to calm down a bit. Robin and Nami were talking on the end of the bench, the little reindeer doctor curled up, sleeping on Robin's far side. Brook was playing the violin near the bar where Luffy, Zoro and Franky sat, laughing and joking with Sanji and Usopp who were behind it. Who would have known the sniper could mix drinks as well as the cook. Must have been that artist flare of his.

The nap had actually done wonders for Sanji, not that he was going to admit it and was in a pretty decent mood now. The far end of the counter was littered with small snack type food he had spent creating around dinner. This had given him more time on concentrating on kicking Usopp's ass in this stupid contest they had been put up to. It couldn't even be called that really. Their mixing styles were completely different. Sanji did more of what Zoro called "fru-fru drinks" while Usopp mixed the hard stuff. Honestly the cook just saw it as in excuse to get drunk again...whatever.

"Okay okay..." A very drunk Luffy slammed his hand onto the counter. "Repeat after me guys." He swung his head around to everyone. "We are all here...wait! No. Only me." He cleared his throat and started over. "We're all here cause we are getting married...wait."

"I think you mean _they _are getting married Bro." Franky pointed to Sanji, clamping a hand down on Zoro's shoulder with a laugh.

"That's what I said."

"No it's not Luffy." Usopp wiped out a glass and then filled it, handing it to his captain. Looking at it, Luffy shrugged.

"Anyways..." This argument continued on and was eventually forgotten as Sanji found the deck of cards they had lost and the five started playing a bizarre drunk form of poker that including Luffy making up the rules as he went. "And three makes..." he paused to count on his fingers. "Eight." Luffy dropped the cards he was holding onto the bar.

"That doesn't even make sense Luffy." Zoro frowned, throwing his own cards down. "Who taught you to play cards?"

"You." He swung his bar stool to face him and Luffy slammed his hand on the counter, eyes lighting up. "I got it! We are all gathered here to marry Sanji and Zoro. Anyone who doesn't wan'ing it happ'ning say so."

Sanji snorted with a shrug. "Close enough." Ducking under the bar to put a glass away, Sanji sighed. He had opted to stay sober tonight given his episode of the previous night. Zoro had even laid off on the drinking a bit, keeping a relative sober nature while the other guys had kept drinking through much of the day. This is what had led to his and Usopp's mixing battle, Franky and Luffy being the main two to debate on which drink was better.

"Say so." Usopp ducked a half-hearted smack upside the head from Zoro as the moss ball stood up against the rungs on his chair.

"Just humor him Usopp." Zoro hissed. Sanji stood back up, setting the ashtray down and grabbed for one of his cigarettes off the counter. The sharpshooter laughed agreeing to play along with their Captain's fake wedding or whatever it was he was doing. They really weren't even sure if Luffy knew what a wedding was.

Luffy went right on ignoring the sniper and kept his gaze on Zoro, who was now leaning both elbows on the bar, lazily tipping a bottle up to drink out of. "Zoro say this: I love my shit cook."

Zoro smirked. "I love the shit cook Luffy."

"No, Zoro _my_ shit cook."

"Okay, I love _my_ shit cook. Happy?" He was looking at Sanji as he spoke though, only half listening to what the drunk Strawhat was saying. Sanji rolled his eyes at Luffy's ramblings and Zoro chuckled into the mouth of his bottle.

"Yes." With a nod, Luffy turned to Sanji. "And you say: Shitty Marimo, I love you too."

"How drunk are you Luffy?" Sanji cocked an eyebrow, but sighed upon the bemused look of the captain, repeating him, before taking another drag of his cigarette. He leaned back against the bar wall, casually watching Usopp mix a drink for Franky and Brook.

"Okay, now say; both of you: I promise not to destroy the Sunny Franky." Laughing, both Sanji and Zoro repeated their drunk captain's words, gaining an 'amen' from both Usopp and Franky. Again the crew got side-tracked on who out of them actually caused the most damage aboard the ship. Sanji, Luffy or Zoro from fighting and wrestling, or Usopp from blowing things up occasionally. It was then decided that it really didn't matter anymore and Luffy made them all promise to not tear the ship apart at all. This included the cats...wherever it was they were.

Because, really, Luna and Brie caused so much trouble. Nami rolled hey eyes at this comment and went back to her conversation with Robin, who simply giggled.

"Sanji repeat after me now: I promise to always give Luffy meat whenever he wants it and to continue to make yummy food for the crew."

"I'm not promising that! I will never get you out of the kitchen if I do!" The cook bristled, dropping his arms to the side and balling his hands into fists.

"I promise to keep guard." Zoro snickered into his bottle.

"Well that settles it. Say it Sanji!" Luffy frowned and the cook sighed, grumbling as he repeated the rubber moron he called a Captain.

"And Zoro you repeat this too: I wont be a mossy lump wherever I feel like sleeping because I get in the way of Chopper and me playing."

"Tch. I'm not sure what that has to do with anything." Zoro rolled his eyes at Luffy, who crossed his arms, giving the man his best 'I'm in charge' look. Which wasn't all that good considering how drunk Luffy was. "Fine. I will just sleep in the kitchen. Whatever."

"What?!" Sanji snapped, biting down hard on his cigarette.

"Works for me." Luffy grinned and drank half of the newest concoction Usopp set in front of him.

"This is really good Usopp!" Franky interrupted. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I have just been grabbing things off the wall and putting them together in the glasses." The sharpshooter looked from one bottle to the other that he was holding, shrugged and put them both away. "I have only been half paying attention to what I'm mixing cause this is really funny."

"Our captain's a moron." Sanji said off to the side.

"Ah, Sanji, that's not nice." Luffy frowned.

"Zoro am I lying?"

"I"m not getting involved in this." Zoro raised an arm, waving the situation away before dropping it back down and laying his head on it, yawning. "I'm tired. I'm gonna take a nap."

"Dude...really?" Franky raised an eyebrow at the swordsman as Zoro seemed to do just as he said and fall asleep right in the middle of the conversation.

"No Zoro! Wake up. I'm not done yet." Luffy poked at him, till with a snort, the swordsman sat back up.

"Dammit Luffy." Snapping at him, Zoro reached for his bottle only to have Sanji snatch it away. "What the hell? You too shit cook?"

"If I have to be awake and coherent for this, so do you."

"Fine." Dropping his head back onto his arms, he turned it so he could watch Luffy as the rubber man prattled on about different shit that they needed to promise to do or not to do. All in concerns to the ship, each other and, not surprisingly, meat. Why everything always went back to meat with Luffy, Zoro had long ago forgotten to question, or care about; but it did and such was life aboard the Thousand Sunny. "Wait...what? Repeat that Luffy."

"I said 'With the vegetables in me, I proclaim you guys husband and wife.' Or is it swordsman and cook. Meh." Luffy shrugged. "Sanji's the wife." He grinned, showing all his teeth.

Zoro snorted as Sanji flew off the handle, screaming about why he had to be the girl...with no offense to his ladies of course...then aimed a kick at Luffy.

"What are you guys even talking about?! Stop being so loud. You're gonna wake Chopper!" Nami crossed her arms, glaring at the five men at the bar.

"I don't think that's how it goes Luffy..." Usopp tapped a finger against his chin. "In fact I'm pretty sure that's wrong."

"Then what is it." Luffy swung his attention to the sniper.

"I think it's 'With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Or well Husband in this case." The sniper quickly amended his words as he heard Sanji tap his shoes on the floor next to him. He gave a small whimper and slid closer to the far edge of the bar, hopefully out of the range of him.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Sanji threw his hands in the air, biting down on his cigarette. "It's not like we—" His words were cut off as Luffy yelled, reaching out with his stupid rubber arms and grabbing him by the back of the head.

"Now kiss!"

Sanji's head slammed off Zoro's and he stumbled back, hand going to his forehead. Zoro sat up, rubbing the top of his head, glaring at the man he called captain. "There's no need for that Luffy!"

"That fucking hurt!" Sanji's actually bit through his smoke, spitting the chewed butt to the floor. Luffy was only laughing though. Franky and Usopp just looked on horrified. The destruction to this ship if those three decided they needed to wrestle down here would not be pretty.

Nami whipped her head around at Luffy's yell and her jaw dropped as she watched Sanji take that step back towards the bar and Zoro lean across it, snagging the blonde's tie for a kiss. The loud "No!" left her mouth but not because of the affection. Everyone got over that a long time ago. It was the action. Okay, so that meant the kiss, itself, but it wasn't meant in the way she got all the glares about. "Luffy! Do you have any idea what you just did?!" Angrily she got up and stomped over, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow, Nami! What'd I do _this_ time?"

"Don't you realize that as the _Captain_ of this ship you can legally marry them! This isn't some game, you moron. Having them kiss just made it all binding. Seriously, all of you, I swear. Am I the only one around here with a brain? Way to ruin everything!"

The room fell silent. Brook's violin halted with a scratchy note as Franky choked on his drink. Zoro groaned and face palmed, dropping his head back onto his arms. Usopp let out a half chuckle mixed with an "oh shit" and was glad he had taken that step away from Sanji. Chopper snored and Robin gasped, with a small giggle. Luffy dropped his shoulders with a very quiet. "Oh."

It was Sanji who made the first move. With a slight bemused chuckle, he pulled out a new cigarette and lit it, inhaling deeply. "Ya know," he spoke, still holding his breath, then tilted his head back and exhaled towards the ceiling. "It figures."

"Sorry guys." Luffy mumbled quietly, dropping his head and kicking his feet.

"I wasn't done Luffy," Sanji commented, looking at Zoro as the man picked his head up off his arms to regard the blonde. "Honestly, this is fine by me. Surrounded by friends; wouldn't have it any other way. Wouldn't you agree Mister Roronoa?" He raised an eyebrow, taking another drag off his cigarette.

Zoro returned the raised eye brow and smirked. " Che. Whatever makes you happy Mister Roronoa."

"Oi! Who said I was taking your shitty name?!"


	26. Day 26 (Ah, young love)

Nami ripped the little square off the calendar and her hands hit her hips instantly, jutting one off to the side slightly and tapped her foot. "Log pose should be set in a couple days. We need to start getting ready to set sail and gather our supplies."

"Already?!" Luffy jumped into his chair at the table, bouncing up and down, awaiting the food Sanji was going to put in front of him. "Seems like we just got here."

"Luffy! Get Luna off the table!" Sanji snapped as he turned from the stove with a large plate in his hands. "Really...it's bad enough that they are even in the galley. So unsanitary."

Huffing, Nami sat in her chair, crossing her arms. "Franky, Brook and Chopper; you three go gather the supplies we will need. Lumber, nails, things like that. Luffy, Usopp, think I can leave you two to order and have the cola we need delivered?"

"Yeah, Nami. I can do that. Franky and I were talking about it the other day actually. Won't take long. I have a few things I need as well. Then we can go fishing Luffy."

"Yosh!" Luffy nodded sharply, setting Luna on the floor. "We could use some more fish in the aquarium."

"We can take the Mini-Merry out for a spin and go fishing on the back half of the island." Usopp smiled broadly. "Been a while since we took her out."

"Okay. Great." Nami counted off the crew on her fingers. "Robin and I have some shopping of our own to do. I need more ink. Robin wants to get some more books. So that leaves our happy little couple to get Sanji-kun's food supplies. Oh thank you Sanji-kun." Nami looked up at him, with a smile, as he set plates down in front of her and Robin.

"Why do I always have to go with the cook?" Zoro shot up from where he had been half dozing in his chair and glared at the navigator.

"My pleasure ladies." With a smile of his own, he walked past her towards the glowering swordsman.

"Honestly Zoro. You two act like you hate each other." Nami sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head.

"Maybe I do." He spoke as Sanji set a plate down in front of him, then frowned as the blonde ruffled his hair, kissed his cheek and walked away. "See? How could you not hate him?"

Nami just rolled her eyes, starting in on her food. "That's how it's going to go Zoro. So stop complaining."

"Sanji! Where's my food?! I'm the captain. Shouldn't I get food first?" Luffy slammed a fist on the table, frowning at the cook from his seat.

"Calm down Luffy. The ladies get food first."

"Oi!" Zoro stopped eating to glare at the blonde. "What are you implying shit cook?"

"Oh nothing." Sanji set a plate in front of Luffy, with a chuckle, then Usopp and Chopper. Luffy was already attempting to eat before the plate was even on the table, making a mess instantly. Lastly, he handed plates to Franky and Brook, before taking his own seat across from Zoro, who glared at him the whole time. "Now eat moss head before Luffy gets it."

The swordsman narrowed his eyes at the chef, pointing his fork at him. "I'm on to you cook."

"Yeah yeah. Help me with the inventory after breakfast would ya?" Sanji kicked at him under the table. "Got a long list of things we need this time around. Been trying to use up a lot of the older things while we have been here. Flour, rice, salt, those are the big three we need."

"Che. Whatever cook." Rolling his eyes, Zoro went back to eating. "I'm just the pack mule anyways."

"Meat! Sanji! Don't forget the meat!" Luffy reached out and grabbed at a plate that was in the middle of the table full of the last of the pumpkin muffins.

"Luffy, that's why we are going fishing." Usopp took a drink from his glass.

"I have some meat on the list too Luffy. Don't worry. I would like some more beef actually. Pork as well."

"Sanji if I give you a list can you get some fresh herbs for me? I need to dry more for my Rumble Balls." Chopper stood up in his chair, reaching for one of the apples near by.

"Sure thing Chopper." The cook nodded, mentally taking notes of the list that kept growing at the crew talked. The month was winding down and Sanji was actually thankful for this. It had definitely been a chaotic month that was for sure. "Ladies any special requests while I am out today?"

"I'm fine, thank you Sanji-kun." Nami waved him off in her usual fashion, turning back to her conversation with Usopp and Chopper.

"Actually, if you can find them, Sanji, pomegranates would be wonderful." Robin said from behind her coffee mug.

"Oh, that's an excellent idea Robin-chan!" Sanji smiled brightly at this suggestion. "I can do so many things with those." Robin simply giggled at him and went back to eating.

"If it's not meat, I really don't care." Luffy's arm snapped out to grab something off Franky's plate from the other end of the table, and then right back into his face, not even noticing, or caring for that matter, about what it was.

"Luffy! Not super!" The shipwright frowned, snatching his plate off the table and hopefully out of his captain's reach. Not likely though.

"Hey cook, ya know what we haven't had in a while? Beef stew. You should make that tonight." Zoro paused as all attention swung to him. Mouths open and eyes wide. "What?" He lowered his eyebrows, glaring at each other person in turn. "Ya know, you always do this when ever I suggest something. Like it's a damned miracle or some shit. You all treat me like I can't even remember my own name."

Sanji fished a cigarette from his pocket, placing it in the corner of his mouth as he spoke. "It's because we aren't sure a marimo like you can think. _Do_ you even know your own name?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass curlicue!" Zoro jumped to his feet, lunging across the table at the cook.

"Oi!" Sanji slid out of his chair, flicking his lighter. "You're gonna _kick_ me now? That's rich moss head. Forget that you're a third rate shitty swordsman now too?"

"Dammit dart brow!" Standing back up, Zoro slammed one fist on the table, the other flicking one of his swords from it's sheath.

"Not it here!" Nami stood up, yelling at them both. "Take it outside if you _insist_ on fighting right now! I am trying to eat my breakfast!"

"Free food!" Luffy had both Sanji and Zoro's plates in hand and gone before anyone else could blink.

"Look at what you did moss for brains! Now my dearest Nami-swan's angry and Luffy's eaten the rest of my breakfast!" Sanji tapped his toes on the floor, exhaling angrily in a cloud of smoke.

"This is my fault now?! All I did was suggest something for dinner and you all act like I'm a complete moron!" Drawing the weapon, Zoro pointed it across the table at the chef. "I seriously I'm going to slice you in two cook."

"Does this count as the first fight?" Usopp muttered to Franky, then sank under the table at both men snapped their attention to him.

"Can it Usopp." They both said at the same time, then snapped their glares back at each other.

"Get out!" Nami slammed her fists on the table. "Honestly you two! Just get out!"

Sanji was instantly to the door, flinging it open and disappearing. Whether it was because Nami told him to or not, wasn't entirely clear. Grumbling, Zoro returned his sword to his side and stalked out, yelling for the 'shit cook' as soon as he crossed the thresh hold, slamming the door behind him. "They are going to break my ship!" Franky muttered to no one in particular.

"Do you think they will remember to get the pomegranates?" Robin asked calmly as she set her coffee mug down, gaining flabbergasted looks from the rest of the crew.


	27. Day 27

Zoro should have known. It should have occurred to him the second he stepped off the gangplank and Sanji caught his hand. It should have hit him just as hard as one of those unexpected kicks from the cook upside the head because it. Always. Happens.

Every.

Single.

Damned.

Time.

Sanji got lost.

One minute he was there, walking along with him, casually talking about what he planned on making for dinner, smoking away like he always did when excited. The next: gone. At some point in his ramblings, the chef had let go of his hand and wandered away, leaving a rather confused and lonely marimo to wonder where his shit head of a husband had gone.

_Why did every one of the Strawhats always seem to get lost when Zoro was with them?_

With a sigh and a hand run through his hair, Zoro grasped hold of Wado Ichimonji's hilt and walked along, trying to think, caressing the weapon absently. He had noticed them right away, sneaking around behind him, thinking they were trailing just far enough away for him not to notice. Small giggles and loud whispers of 'Ssshhh..he'll hear us.'

The swordsman rolled his eyes...eye. Damn kids. Slowing his pace just slightly, he waited for them to catch up. This would give him something to do while he searched for his lost cook. Stupid Sanji, making him play games with these poor brats. Whatever happened, he would blame the cook for. Wait...shouldn't they be in school? Looking up at the sun, he squinted. Yeah, sure enough it wasn't much past lunch time. There was no way these guys should be out annoying pirates. Especially pirates like Roronoa Zoro.

Stopping, he felt one slam into his back, the other two gasping as the first hit the street stones. Looking over his shoulder at them, Zoro realized it was three kids, no more than maybe twelve. His look was stern, but out of nothing more than slight annoyance as he turned, hand idling tapping against his sword hilts.

"Oh crap!" One said and stepped forwards to shield the other two as the one who hit him got hauled to his feet. His eyebrows lowered as he glared up at Zoro. "I'm not afraid of you."

Zoro simply snorted, a horrible attempt at containing his laughter. Behind this first kid, the others looked on in sure horror stuck awe. "Is it really him?" The second whispered to the third, who simply nodded, wide eyed and open mouthed.

"What do you want? Why are you following me?" He tried to keep his voice calm, but Nami had always told Zoro he just naturally had a voice that could scare the shit outta people. He never really had thought about it.

The third little brat blurted out, suddenly finding his voice. "My dad says you're the captain."

Zoro laughed at this. Standing in the middle of the street, staring down at these three kids, this comment caused him to throw his head back and openly laugh. "Che? Your dad's an idiot."

Little fists balled at his sides. "My dad wouldn't lie to me like that."

"Than your dad knows nothing." Zoro crossed his arms and shifted his weight a little.

"You don't look as mean as the marines say you are." The second kid, who Zoro now noticed was in fact a girl, ducked around the first boy, who was still glaring, and took a step towards him. "Why's your hair green? And what's with the beard?"

"What?!" He hardly held back the urge to snap on the kid. "Just is kid."

"You look like Black Leg with that."

"Funny you mention that..." Zoro trailed off, shaking his head. "Oi. Shouldn't you brats be in school or something?"

"Can you really use three swords?"

"What are their names? Do they have names?"

"So if you aren't the captain, does that mean that Strawhat Luffy really is?"

"Is Sogeking really that good of a shot?"

"Where did you guys go those two years you were gone?"

"Are Nami and Nico Robin the only girls?"

"Are they just as mean as you?"

"Are you even listening to me?" The amount of questions and their answers swirling around in his head, was causing his brain to overload and Zoro began to wonder why he even stopped in the first place. He needed to find the cook anyways. All this was doing was wasting time. Taking a breath, he opened his mouth to speak when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. He knew who it was instantly and breathed out in relief as Sanji peeked over his shoulder at the kids.

"Oi, making friends are we Marimo?" The cook grinned at the once again open mouthed kids, pulling his cigarette from his mouth with an exhale.

"Something like that." Zoro muttered, turning to look at the cook. "Where'd you run off to anyways?"

Sanji waved a hand. "Run along now kids. Roronoa here needs his nap now." Without a word, the three kids ran off, giggling to each other. "And I didn't run off moron, you disappeared."

I did not!" Zoro leaned into Sanji's space. "One second you were there, the next you were gone!"

"Zoro." Sanji took a drag on his smoke, shaking his head. "I stopped to look at some spices and you let go of my hand and wandered away."

"I did not cook!"

"Whatever moss head. I'm not arguing with you over this. Come on," Sanji held up a small bag he was carrying. "I got us something to eat. Lets head back to the Sunny and have lunch."

"Tsk." Zoro crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

"Well come on then." Taking a step forwards, the cook paused, nodding his head in the direction of the docks. "Let's go lover."

Sanji!" Zoro started walking. "Don't call me that out here."


	28. Day 28

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled at the man as he sat at the counter, ironically minding his own business for once. He had come in here to nap after working out, but that stupid shitty cook insisted he help him. Bastard had handed Zoro a bowl of apples and a knife, with the instructions of 'Even you can't fuck up peeling and slicing apples for me.'

Zoro nearly missed slicing into his palm as his captain slammed into his shoulders, knocking him against the counter. "Luffy! What do you want?"

A strawhat and wide grin swam into his vision suddenly. Everyone seemed to think it was some big joke to come at him from his left side these days. Even Sanji did it. One of these times he was just gonna haul off and hit whoever it was. He really didn't even care if it was 'one of the precious ladies' as Sanji always reminded him. "You finish your costume yet? Everyone else's is done but yours and Sanji's. I wanna know. I wanna see Zoro. Please?"

"No," Zoro placed a hand on Luffy's chest and pushed him into the chair next to him. Sanji appeared from the pantry at this point, gave Zoro a quizzical look, shook his head and continued on with whatever he was doing. "Yes they are done. No you can't see."

"What?" Sanji set a bowl down and opened a container of what Zoro thought looked like oatmeal as Luffy, a small frown on his face, snagged one of the apples the swordsman had yet to peel.

"I wanna see the costumes Sanji. Make Zoro show me." He whined as he spoke, mouth full of food like always.

"Oh." The word was short and Sanji's smile went to a scowl. "We are not discussing those fucking things. The shit you demand of us sometimes Luffy."

Zoro leaned over to Luffy. "Sanji doesn't like his. But it is his own fault. I didn't tell him he had to do it, but I'm not going to complain either." With a chuckle he went back to peeling the apples.

"Don't encourage him moss head!" Sanji turned and began fumbling through his spice cabinet.

"Whatcha making Sanji?" Luffy, apple now gone, turned his attention to the cook.

"Apple crisp Luffy. For later." Sanji sighed and looked at Zoro. "Didn't you just promise the other day to guard the kitchen?"

"I am guarding it. I am aware that Luffy is here. I"m just not doing anything about it. Didn't you promise to feed him when ever he wanted?"

"Yeah! Give me meat Sanji!" Luffy slammed both hands, open palmed on the counter.

"Oh, you guys are unbelievable." He rolled his eyes. "Get out! Both of you!"

"But I'm not done with the apples."

"And I don't have meat yet!"

* * *

Nami sighed and pulled her sunglasses to her forehead, setting her book down as Luffy and Zoro came flying out of the kitchen door. They landed in a rough heap at her feet on the lawn deck and she leaned forwards in her chair. "What did you to do to Sanji-kun this time?"

Luffy's head popped up with a huge grin. "I demanded meat." From somewhere she couldn't see, Zoro snorted in laughter.


	29. Day 29

The kiss had been simple, slight press of lips, mouths working together in a slow building passion that was rarely brought out between the two. Normally they were aggressive, fighting each other in a flawless never ending struggle. There would be lip sucking, biting, a raging war of tongues in an all out struggle for dominance.

But tonight.

Tonight was different.

Sanji had appeared in the crow's nest, relieved to find the moss head on the cushioned bench, leaning against his arm, looking out the window. The blonde chef had been looking for him most of the night, but had yet to find him. Walking up to him, Sanji placed a hand on his shoulder, running it over and down the marimo's chest as he leaned over him. "Here you are Lover," he spoke quietly as he leaned down to press a kiss against Zoro's forehead.

"Have been all night." The swordsman looked up to him with a small smile. "I knew you would be here eventually."

"What made you so sure I would come up here?" Sanji moved around him to sit on the bench next to him. Zoro pulled him close, wrapping his arms around the lithe shoulders. Relaxing into the embrace, the cook closed his eyes, listening to words spoken, the sound of Zoro's voice vibrating through him.

"You always do. No matter what, you always come looking for me. Just like I always look for you." He mumbled into the soft blonde hair, slightly tightening his grip on the cook. A silent reminder that Zoro would never let the chef go. "I love you Sanji. That's how I know you will always be there."

"Nothing is forever moss head." Sanji stared at a small scar on Zoro's arm as he leaned his head against the broad chest. Reaching out, he fingered it lightly, tracing the thin white line, a stark contrast to dark tanned skin. "How many times has it been a 'close call?' How many times has someone almost not come back?"

"We always do." Zoro looked down at the cook, craning his neck slightly to get a better angle at the far off expression Sanji was wearing. "You okay?"

"I was just worried you weren't on the ship tonight. No one had seen you after dinner." Sanji didn't look at Zoro, instead choosing to trail down his arm to another little scar. The man was covered in them. Part of the side effects of working with sharp weapons for a living. Not that Sanji wasn't covered in marks himself, but not like the swordsman was. Then a thought occurred to him and he flicked his eyes to the corner of Zoro's mouth, hand following. It seemed so long ago now, but the scar was still there. The thin line that cut through the dark tan of his bottom lip, hardly noticeable except up close. Zoro jerked away from the light touch, a natural reflex, but held still as the cook's fingers followed, lightly ghosting over the one spot.

"What are you doing Sanji?" Zoro felt the cook's fingers trace his words as he spoke, eyes wide, but not really looking at him, watching his mouth instead. "You eat something different than the rest of us tonight cook? You're acting a bit weird."

"Just committing." The blonde ran his fingers down Zoro's chin and danced easily up his jaw-line to his earrings. Cupping them against his fingers, Sanji ran his thumb over them before letting them, one by one, slip in between them.

"Little late for that." Zoro mused.

"Someday one of us won't come back." Sanji spoke matter-of-factly and finally looked Zoro in the eye. "I want to know I will remember every little thing."

This took Zoro aback slightly. Yeah, obviously this was a possibility given the life style they led, but he had never really given much thought beyond the day to day of spending time with the blonde. "What are you saying exactly?"

"I'm saying that we don't know what tomorrow is going to bring. And you're stupid and stubborn and don't know when to quit and one of these days it might kill you. If it does..." Sanji paused, taking a breath to calm himself. He could already feel those stupid things called emotions wreaking havoc on him and be damned if he was going to cry in front of this bastard. Squeezing his eyes shut, he felt one tear slip and roll down the side of his face towards his chin.

Zoro kissed him then on the cheek and Sanji could feel the warmth of his lips and the wet from the tear spread across his cheek. "Just stop." The moss head mouthed against his skin and kissed him again, higher up this time, retracing the trail that small drop made with light presses of his lips. Sanji shuddered against Zoro and tilted his head slightly.

One hand came up into Sanji's hair as Zoro turned the blonde's head. He placed kisses effortlessly against his forehead, nose and lastly a ghost of a kiss against the quivering lip as the cook bit back tears. "It's okay Sanji." It only left the cook wanting more though. He wanted to press against that mouth, those lips, not just have them brush against his as they spoke.

But it wasn't okay and all Sanji could do was kiss him before he burst into full fledged tears. His hands wrapped in Zoro's shirt and pulled him close, mouth pressed tightly against the swordsman's. He suppressed a sob, choking on it, holding it back as more tears slid hot down his cheeks. One day there was a chance he was going to actually lose him, not just have him disappear on the ship and it had scared him.

Zoro's grip in Sanji's hair tightened as the moss head opened his mouth slightly against the cook's. He could feel the wet against his cheeks and just wanted Sanji to feel better. _Needed _him to feel better. To know that with him he could relax, let the walls crumble. Let everything from the day slip and fall. There was no longer a need to keep the masks and charades up with him. He could be...well, he could just be _Sanji._

The cook whimpered and Zoro pulled back slightly, pressing his lips to the blonde's once more before tilting his head in an attempt to get Sanji to look at him. He just buried his head against Zoro's chest and the man gave in, running his hands up the cook's back and down again, letting Sanji soak his shirt in emotions the cook would deny later. The blonde's whole body shook and Zoro could do nothing more than simply hold on to him as he dropped his chin against the blonde's head and went back to looking out the window, murmuring small words now and again till the tears stopped and Zoro realized the cook had fallen asleep.


	30. Day 30

"What are you doing?"

Sanji jumped about a foot in the air, almost dropping Luna and successfully dropping Brie the six inches back into Zoro's lap. He cried out and stood bolt upright, staring wide-eyed at what he thought was a sleeping swordsman. "Dammit moss ball! Don't _do_ that!"

"Do what?" Zoro didn't even bother to open his eye. Or move. Or do anything besides be a lump. Brie curled back up in his lap, throwing her tail over her nose, apparently agreeing with the lump idea.

"Scare me like that. I thought you were sleeping." The cook took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves and shifted Luna in his arms.

"I was." He said simply.

"And you could have warned me you decided to wake up today." Taking a deep breath, Sanji crouched down to re-scoop up Brie.

"Where are you taking my cat?" Now he did open his eye, glaring at the cook.

"Your cat? You didn't even want her." Sanji snorted and stood back up, hugging the two animals to his chest and flipping his hair as only an annoying Sanji could. "Besides, Nami-swan asked for them. I told her I would get them so they didn't have to touch the filthy creature that you are."

Zoro yawned and closed his eye again, unphased at the cook's bait. "You do." Sanji made some indignant squeak, stomped his foot, turned and walked away. "Bring my cat back when you're done cook." Then the swordsman was back to sleep.

"Zoro! Zoro! Zoro!" Luffy's voice quickly invaded his sleep as the devil fruit user rudely shook Zoro by both shoulders.

"Luffy! What?!" He sat up, hitting his head off Luffy's and falling back against the wall. "I'm awake. What do you want?"

"Look at Luna!" He held the kitten up under her front feet before placing her back on his hat. "We match now! Nami made it for her."

The swordsman blinked a couple times. Yup, sure enough, a small replica of the famous strawhat sat on the cat's head. "Oh good."

"She used elastic so the hat stays on." With a grin, Luffy stood back up. "Brie's little costume looks funny though."

"Costume?" Finally Zoro decided to get up. No way did Sanji take her off to play dress up with Nami. "What'd that cook do to my cat?" Grumbling, he collected his swords and started to walk away, then paused. "Oi, Luffy. Where are they?"

"Kitchen. I wanna come to!" Luffy ran past him up the stairs and into the galley. He heard Sanji yell and braced himself, but no captain came flying back out the door at him as he entered so it was safe...for the moment at least.

Sitting at the table were Nami, Sanji and Robin, a towel spread across it with the kittens laying on it quietly. Luffy was sprawled out on the other half of the table, attempting to get the animals to play with him. He turned and grinned at Zoro. "Look!"

Coming to stand behind Sanji, Zoro crossed his arms and looked down at the kittens. Nami was now attempting to get a little red vest, along with the hat onto an arguable Luna. Brie, on the other hand, was sitting in front of the cook, washing her face with a paw. "What is on that cat?"

"Isn't she cute? Robin-chan came up with the idea Marimo." He rolled his eyes as the blonde started in on his swooning and praising of the girls. Then he picked up Brie and held her up to Zoro. "Say she's cute."

"Hell no. Not with that on her." The swordsman motioned to the small black jacket looking shirt on the kitten and the little matching chef's hat. "Really girls?"

"Ladies." Sanji corrected, casting a glare up at Zoro."

"Whatever. Why did you put that on Brie?"

"It's only for tonight Zoro. Relax." Nami waved a hand. "It won't hurt them at all. I have been working on the costumes all week. They fit them perfectly."

"Neither of them seem to mind Zoro." Robin said quietly. "Brie most certainly does look cute." With a small giggle she smiled and Sanji started in again. Going on and on about how beautiful and amazing and fantastic and Zoro tuned him out. He was in no mood to listen to the cook prattle on right now.

"You done with her Nami?" He swallowed the sharp bite to his voice, but barely. Really, who did she think she was, dressing up his cat? And Sanji let her! And Luffy agreed! Wait, strike that...of course Luffy would agree. "Why didn't I hear about this?"

"It's a costume Zoro. For the cat. For one night." Nami rolled her eyes and sighed. "You act like we are trying to kill her or something."

"Knowing you, you are..." he muttered and Sanji kicked his foot.

"Whatever." Scooping up Brie, he tucked her, stupid shitty cook costume and all, in the crook of his arm and went back out the door. "Call me when it's time for dinner I'm taking the mini shit cook here to finish our nap."

Sanji dropped his arm on the table, looking at Luffy. "Did he..."

"Yup." Luffy rolled over onto his back and tilted his head back, looking at Luna upside down on the table. "And you said he wasn't going to like Brie Sanji." With a laugh, Luffy hopped off the table, picked up Luna, placing her on his hat and left the kitchen as well. His cry for Usopp and Franky sounded against the door.

"Those two are always something, wouldn't you say Sanji?" Robin giggled again and flashed a smile at Nami. Nami clicked her tongue with a roll of her eyes and Sanji just frowned, muttering about stupid marimos and rubber morons.


	31. Day 31: All Hallow's Eve

_**(So I would just like to say that I am sad to see this project end. It has been a wonderful month of writing this everyday and I have looked forwards to bringing you something each time. This last piece is quite long, compared to the others and I hope it lives up to your expectations. I do have to tell you though. All the costumes, with the expect ion of the girls and Luffy's were thought up by my two sons, aged 7 and 9. This includes Sanji and Zoro's. I hope you catch the few little things I slid in throughout the month, mentioning other stories in round about ways and what not. Finally, thanks for reading/commenting and just being awesome! And now, without further interruption: Day 31) **_

* * *

**All Hallow's Eve**

"It it-ches." Luffy tried to reach around to the back of his costume, where Nami was zipping it up. Monkey D. Luffy was dressed in a giant fuzzy costume that made him look like his favorite snack, uh, meal, uh...food? Whatever. Nami had worked almost whole two days to get the costume to her captain's amazing specifications of "It's gotta look like meat." Yes, because it was _that _simple_._"Nami." He whined at the navigator, dancing around her.

"Hold still. Where does it itch?" Nami was dressed as what Robin had referred to as a Deva. The Archeologist had opened the book she was reading to a page displaying a picture of a beautiful winged Demi-Goddess and Nami had been sold. Usopp had been kind enough to make her a set of fake wings and had spent several hours on their marvelous white paint job, taking the time to create each feather. Rummaging around the storage, she had found her old outfit from Alabasta and with some alterations, used that as her outfit. The small bells in her hair, around her waist, wrists and ankles chimed lightly as she fought with her captain.

Nico Robin giggled behind her hand, wearing a similar outfit to Nami's, but instead of blues and whites, she wore blacks and purples, going as what she told the navigator was a Deva's opposite, the Asura. Zoro had been present at that conversation and perked up at the word, but quickly got bored and left when he realized it had nothing to do with swordsmanship. "Forgive me Usopp." She stilled her hand, as the sniper frowned, her laughing causing him to mess up the long black and purple lines he was painting over her six arms. A crown of jewels was nestled in her hair. Another Usopp master work.

"It's okay Robin." The sniper sighed. He was also dressed as a person from one of Robin's books. Some one called Pinocchio and even though Usopp was unfamiliar with the tale, Robin had assured him, he fit the character quite well. "All done." Setting his brush down, he took a step back to survey his work. With a nod, he bent to close his paint kit.

Laughter bubbled from the bunk room as Chopper, Franky and Brook exited the room. "Oh, man, wait till you see Sanji!" The shipwright, dressed as a giant gear, doubled over laughing. Chopper walked awkwardly down the stairs and jumped at Luffy's feet.

"How do I look Luffy?!" His excited cries made the captain laugh. "I'm a medical kit!"

Luffy grinned, showing his teeth as he looked over the white box with the red "X" painted on it. "Whoa, no way! Great job Usopp!" Slamming his hat onto the sniper's head, he picked up Chopper and the two spun around dancing across the deck. "This is gonna be so much fun tonight!"

Adjusting the hat, Usopp flicked his thumb across his nose and turned towards Brook, inspecting his work. The hat, well, nest, had come together rather well, thanks to Franky and the green dye he had come up with was holding to the skeleton's hair nicely. "Nami! You did a great job on Brook's suit! Loving the colors."

"How hard is it to make a suit that looks like a tree?" Nami squeaked as Luffy swung by and picked her up. "Luffy!"

"So glad you and Usopp were able to pull this off guys! Wait..." He paused, setting Nami back down. "Where are Zoro and Sanji?"

As if on que, a loud and angry "You can't make me!" rang across the deck and Sanji stumbled from the bunk room appearing to have been pushed, Zoro's laughter coming from inside the room still. Black Leg Sanji had been against this idea from the get go and the only..._only_ reason he was doing this now was to get back at the shitty marimo. And that Luffy had made him. But that was a minor point. Zoro had been a jerk the last week about growing a better goatee than him and it had pissed him off to no end. Who did he think he was anyways? Standing back up, he straightened out his clothes and tapped his boot, yes, boot toe on the deck. "What?!" He barked, going for a cigarette.

Luffy burst out laughing, falling back against Franky, who simply grinned and managed an "I told you!" between his own fits of laughter. "You look so weird Sanji!"

"Oh shut it Captain." Sanji turned his head and crossed his arms. The cook was dressed in Zoro's old clothes, which ironically fit him now, complete with ratty white shirt and black pants. The boots were his, _thank god_. As if the cook would wear Zoro's boots, it was bad enough the rest of the clothes were his. Even smelled like him, which was...okay it wasn't that bad. Not he would never admit to that. He was even wearing the black bandana tied around his arm and had been forcibly held down by the others to get that horrid haramaki on. The sole reason he hadn't kicked Zoro in the head for all this was that after he had been allowed to stand, the swordsman had looped a thick leather strap around his shoulder, the weight of the moss head's swords against his back.

"Get the camera!" Nami was laughing as well. "Sanji-kun! You look hilarious like that."

"It's all Usopp's fault!" He growled, clenching his fists at his side. "This stupid dye of his."

"It looks fine." Usopp said, crossing his arms. Having applied the green to the blonde's head, as well as the skeleton's, he had gotten over the laughter earlier. "I'm actually surprised those clothes fit you."

"Yeah I was too." Zoro stepped out of the room next to Sanji, arms crossed. All the laughter died at once. If Sanji looked like Zoro, than all of them be damned if Zoro didn't look like Sanji. The normally gruff swordsman was dressed in his suit, with tie and dress shoes. Again, thanks to Usopp for more of _Usopp's Amazing Hair Dye_ as he called it, tinting the green hair yellow and goatee black. In one hand he held two of Sanji's best spatulas and leaned over to whisper something to the blonde, plucking the unlit cigarette from his mouth.

Sanji went red then sighed, shoving Zoro in the shoulder. "Shut up Marimo."

"Strawhats! Let's go!" Luffy cried, breaking the silence and running for the gangplank. "We have candy to get! And a party to go to!" Chopper, Brook and Usopp, hooting and hollering, followed their captain and they ran off down the docks.

Zoro trotted down the stairs, followed by a less enthusiastic cook, hands shoved in his pockets, shoulders slumped forwards, clomping down the stairs. "Oh come on Sanji," Zoro shoved the cigarette in his own mouth and spread his arms wide. "I pull you off better than you do."

Franky snorted from where he walked behind them with the girls. The cook whipped around, growling at the cyborg, but stopped as he saw the girls and started in with his typical swooning. He danced around, throwing compliments and making a complete ass of himself. "Oi, Zoro, what brought this on?" Franky stepped past the girls and up to Zoro as the group walked to catch up to the others.

"When Luffy said we all had to participate for the party the town was throwing tonight, I had no idea what do to. Then when I was fucking with the cook last week—"

"I heard that Marimo!"

"—It hit me. That's when we went to find my suit." He jerked a thumb back towards Sanji, who had now calmed down, a girl on each arm, as the three chattered away. "Getting him so upset that he did that was just a bonus."

"How far did they get?" Nami sighed, trying to see past Franky as to where the rest of the crew had run off to. "Honestly, we need a leash for Luffy."

"Do any of them have a Den Den Mushi snail on them?" Robin looked across Sanji to Nami as the cook grabbed another cigarette from his pants pocket.

"Usopp should. Franky!" Nami let go of Sanji to catch up with the cyborg, who had a snail as well.

Robin turned her attention to the cook as he lit his cigarette. "Quite the honor you have tonight wouldn't you agree Sanji? Or should I call you Zoro now? Perhaps simply Roronoa?" She laughed quietly.

"I didn't ask him to do that." Sanji turned his head and exhaled a cloud of smoke as to not blow it towards Robin. "He just did."

"He trusts you. This conversation sounds similar to our one the other day."

"Hopefully this time Luffy doesn't fly out of no where and slam me into a wall though Robin-chan." He paused to let Robin walk up the stairs leading to the town streets, then followed her, joining the others at the top of the steps. "Where did they go Nami-swan?"

"Usopp is bringing them back now." She said, arms crossed. "I can't believe he actually ordered all of us to collect candy for him. How old does he think we all are?"

Zoro laughed. "It's Luffy."

Dusk was settling in the town as Usopp and the others appeared walking back down the road towards then. Around them kids yelled and laughed, running from door to door, collecting little treats from the shop owners before turning towards down side streets towards houses.

"Come on you guys! I want to get as much candy as I can before we go to the Costume Party! The whole town's going to be there! I wanna go! There will be lots of food!" Luffy jumped about, Chopper right along with him.

No one paid them any attention, which was a nice change for once. Well, okay, that wasn't entirely true. No one commented on _who_ they were so much as _what_ they were. Several adults gave the girls some looks that Sanji deemed rude and stomped off to kick some sense into them. Zoro grabbed him though, his only reasoning that the cook wasn't going to go wandering around the island with his swords strapped to his back. Sanji whined, pouting, but agreed, glaring at the two men and sucking on his cigarette.

Luffy, Chopper and Usopp bounded from door to door, ziggng and zaging across the street as the rest just walked from one to the other, mumbling things like 'I'm being forced into this' and holding out their bags. One woman patted Sanji on the head, taking his cigarette, telling him he was too young to smoke. This gave away to a snorted round of laughter and Zoro refused to let him light another one until his cravings got to him and he lashed out, kicking the moss head in the side, through a wall.

The meat costume wearing captain appeared out of no where as Zoro stumbled back into the street. "Don't break things guys!" And he was gone again.

"Yeah Sanji." Zoro muttered, wiping bits of rubble and dust off his suit. The cook had just happily exhaled a cloud of smoke and stuck his tongue out at the green-haired, err; yellow-haired moron.

Without much more mishaps they finally made it to the top of the hill, where the road opened up into a large decorated square. Food and game booths lined the edges, with a band on a temporary stage off to the side. People danced around the rest of the area and splashed through the large shallow fountain, which was full of apples, as Luffy discovered. Everyone was laughing and joking and eating and just enjoying the night.

All nine of the Strawhats stood for a moment, looking around excitedly before taking off in random directions. Brook got excited about the band and wandered off in that direction. Shortly after wards you could hear his violin playing creepy eery notes along with the rest of them. Franky went off with the girls to dance, while the typical trio disappeared, lead by their ever gluttonous captain. "Well?" Zoro looked over to the cook, who was watching after Franky and the girls with a frown. "What do you wanna do?"

Sanji looked to the half full bag of candy in his hand, then shifted the strap across his chest with the other. "I'm kinda hungry. Wanna go see what they have? Maybe we can pick up some new recipes tonight."

"It's always about food with you isn't it?" The swordsman chuckled, but let Sanji drag him off towards the first booth, which he was happy to note had alcohol. "Won't be such a bad night if I can drink right?"

"Shitty bastard. Don't get drunk on me tonight." The cook snapped, stomping on his foot.

"When have I ever gotten drunk shit cook? I'm not like you." Finishing the cup he held, he crumpled it and threw it at the back of Sanji's head with a laugh. The cook whipped around, bringing his leg up, but stopped half way. Zoro cocked his head at him. "What?"

"Those kids are back."

Zoro sighed and turned. Sure enough the three kids from the other day stood behind them, just watching the two pirates fight with one another. The little girl stood in between the two boys, large eyes looking up at him. He snorted, taking a step back towards Sanji, who just sucked another drag off his cigarette. "What do you guys want now?"

"You two look funny."

"It's called Halloween kid. Maybe you've heard of it."

"Why do you two look like each other? I thought you hated each other." She tilted her head to the side, her little witch's hat sliding off to the side of her head.

"Oh she's so cute!" Sanji ducked past Zoro and kneeled down to her level. One of the boys took a step forwards, the one from the other day, placing his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Dear, we don't hate each other, we are nakama after all. Just Zoro and I don't always get along."

"Just give them our life stories cook." Zoro threw an arm out on frustration, but Sanji ignored him. He stood there a minute, arms crossed as the cook prattled on, answering all the kids stupid questions. "Whatever," he rolled his eyes. "Come find me when you're done cook. I'm going to go find something to drink."

"Yeah okay Zoro." Sanji answered, only half paying attention as the man walked off. "No, Hun, Nami-swan is really nice. I bet she would like you a lot."

Zoro hadn't gone five steps before a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled, dragging him through the air, causing him to crash into a laughing mess of arms and legs. Sitting up, still angry about being ditched by the cook to hang out with a bunch of brats, he snapped on his captain. "Luffy! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

"Ne, Zoro, but its fun. It's the fastest way to get you to me and I don't want you getting lost tonight. This is the worst night to get lost. Spooky things come out tonight." Luffy wiggled his fingers at the glowering swordsman.

"Tsk." Standing with an eye roll, he looked around. "What have you guys been doing?"

Usopp pulled his arm out of the bag he was holding. "Collecting more candy. You wouldn't believe some of the things they are giving out!" He held up a large candied apple, which Luffy instantly took from him and shoved in his mouth.

"Luffy! Don't eat that! What if it's been poisoned?! You don't know who made it!" Chopper jumped about, screaming at his captain to spit the mystery apple out.

Luffy just laughed. "Poison doesn't bother me remember? I'll be fine."

"Oh, hey, look at this. Some one shoved a flier in my bag." Usopp unwrinkled the piece of paper and read off it. "Come join us at midnight for a walk through the woods. Midnight is the witching hour and all the horrible terrors of the island are unleashed for the hour. It will be the fright of your life."

"Oh no way! We are going! All of us! What time is it?" Luffy snatched the paper from Usopp, and shoved it in Zoro's face. "Zoro come on! We gotta get everyone together for this."

Zoro pulled the paper from his face and read it over quickly with a sigh. "I have not had enough to drink for this shit..."

* * *

It was Luffy's horrible adventure all over again, except this time the whole crew was there. Zoro had managed to get his hands on a whole bottle of really high end sake, drank most of it in one go, finished it and then Sanji had appeared with a bottle of rum and he was about half way through that now. And that was before they had even entered the fucking woods.

The man at the entrance to the path had handed Zoro a lantern and a map, saying that the trail was marked by little glowing candles and to not venture off of it. He was a creepy guy that Zoro was immediately unnerved by, but Luffy ran ahead. The swordsman grumbled a thanks and made his way into the woods followed by everyone else.

Already the cook clung to him, one second hissing in his ear about drinking all the alcohol he got, then next practically climbing onto his shoulders because he heard a twig snap. Luffy ran around, laughing and popping up in random spots trying to scare the living shit out of the rest of the crew. Nami and Robin still walked with Franky, who had perched Chopper on his shoulder. The little reindeer, even from his seat almost eight feet off the ground, had shifted to his horn point and kept mumbling "I'm a monster for Luffy. I can do this."

Brook walked with Usopp, both of them shaking slightly as they walked along, looking over each others shoulders and jumping at every little sound.

"Luffy!" Zoro snapped from the front of the line. They had elected him to go first because with Sanji right there, he couldn't get lost. Besides nothing was scarier than a pissed off Zoro. "Oh ha ha." The swordsman had replied, crossing his arms at his captain's remark. "Knock it off."

Luffy popped up next to Zoro with a wide grin. "I'm just excited. What are we going to see in the woods tonight guys?! Ghosts? Oh! Maybe more zombies!"

"Those, thank god, are not real." Usopp piped up from the back of the group.

Somewhere an owl hooted, causing everyone to scream and Zoro to groan. The clear day had given way to a clear cool night, the stars twinkling cold and bright from above. A near full moon was high in the sky, making the bare branches of the trees seem to reach out for them as they walked along. The trail was barely lit, one of those candles only appearing every several steps and it annoyed the swordsman almost as much as having the cook hanging off his arm...almost.

Something darted across the path and Sanji froze, dragging Zoro to a dead stop as his grip tightened around his arm. "Wha—what was that?"

"Maybe it was a spider!" Luffy danced his fingers up Sanji's back, causing the cook to scream and literally jump into Zoro's arms. He would deny it a minute later when Zoro put him down, but everyone had seen him do it. Luffy just burst out laughing. "Ah, Sanji, you're so funny."

"It's not funny!" He snapped, pulling, yet, another cigarette from his pack. "Scared the shit outta me."

"That doesn't answer the question of what it was..." Usopp and Brook clung to each other shaking.

"Actually it was a dog." Chopper sniffed the air with a little laugh.

"Ah, don't ruin the fun Chopper." Nami crossed her arms. "The whole point is to be scared while out here."

"Okay Nami." The little reindeer smiled. "I will keep what I smell to myself."

"There, see, cook. It was a dog. Now let go. Walk on your own two feet." Zoro tried to push Sanji away, but the cook wasn't having any of it. He clung tightly to Zoro still, shaking his head, smoke making weird curls as it drifted about.

"Oh, I'm just messing with ya Sanji." Luffy said from the cook's other side. "I'm sure we can take whatever is out here."

"There is nothing out here. This is just part of the night. A way to make everyone freak themselves out and into believing ghosts are real." Zoro said flatly as he stalked around a sharp bend in the path, lantern held high in front of him. He stopped suddenly, causing everyone else to bump into each other and he almost fell into the hole he had been trying not to fall into. "What the...?"

"Is that a hole?" Franky spoke up.

"Looks like a grave..." Usopp muttered, half whimpering and legs shaking. "Oh god!"

"It's just a hole in the ground for crying out loud." Zoro moved the lantern towards the hole as some one or rather _something_ popped up out of the hole. Everyone, even the swordsman screamed this time and jumped back as the large black slimy creature oozed it way out of the hole and slid towards them.

"What is that?!" Luffy yelled and jumped back behind Zoro as Sanji once again tried to climb on him.

Now coming back to his senses, the initial shock of something coming from the hole, Zoro crossed his arms. "Phst. It's probably just some kids in a costume." He took a step forwards, despite a plea from Sanji, ripping his arm from the blonde's grasp, shoving the lantern in his hand and walked right up to the thing. The ooze thing reared up and back, making itself larger than the man before it. Zoro didn't back away, just attempted to stare it down as the mass bubbled and seemed to roll in and over on itself.

Then the thing seemed to hiss, opening what appeared to be a mouth and whipping out a slimy tentacle like arm, wrapping around the moss head's ankle and flinging him up into the air with a wet snap of it's mucky flesh. It let out a weird low moaning cry as Zoro kicked at the goop around his ankle, doing nothing more than trapping his other foot along with the first. "Cook!" He yelled, as he swung about. "Kitetsu. Now!"

Luffy was one step ahead of the blonde, ripping out of his costume and lunging at the body of the creature, arm pulled back. He swung forwards, hitting it square in what he hoped was the chest, only to have his blow rippled away across the filthy mass. Blinking in confusion, Luffy was too late upon realizing the punch had not only not been effective, but his arm was being sucked into the body as well. He let out a curse with a growl and used his legs for leverage to get his arm free, but all this did was get his legs stuck as well.

"Luffy! Zoro!" Nami yelled and reached for her weapon, but Robin stopped her.

"No, you will only hurt them too!" The archeologist watched with wide eyes, trying to rummage through the many books she had read on what this creature could possibly be. This was no Halloween prank for sure. This thing was real.

Zoro suddenly dropped in front of them, the cursed blade shining in the moonlight off to the side as he crouched, looking for his next move. Eye narrowed, he grunted, shifting his weight slightly. "Luffy. Duck."

"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head back to look at everyone upside down, then grinned. "Okay." Leaning back as far as the glob that held him would allow him, he felt more than saw Zoro pass by, the displacement of the air around the creature the only real sign the swordsman had even been there.

Turning from where he was now on the far side of the path, he smirked and watched the oozing mass gave a painful wail and slowly slide apart, releasing the captive devil fruit user and making a huge mess of slimy steaming puddles on the ground. "Hm." Zoro walked around it as Luffy rolled his shoulder. "Wasn't that hard." Grabbing onto an open mouthed cook, the swordsman returned the weapon to it's temporary home on Sanji's back. "Maybe I should take these back huh?"

Sanji simply nodded, numbly removing the strap from around his shoulders and handing it to the moss ball. "What was that?"

Chopper jumped down from Franky's shoulders and dipped a hoof into the goop all over the ground. "It's warm and very slippery. I have never seen anything like it and it doesn't smell like anything I have ever come across." He wrinkled his nose. "It almost smells sweet, but like a rancid sweet."

"So...so it was real?" Usopp peaked around Franky's side.

"Looks like it." Luffy said. "We need to pay attention out here." He looked around as a slight wind whipped through the trees. Branches creaked and moaned against the breeze."Everyone on your toes."

The crew all side-stepped around the mass on the ground, careful not to touch it. Far off a wolf howled, answered by another and an owl hooted once more. "We were out in these shitty woods not two weeks ago and we didn't see anything like that." Sanji bit down on his smoke, still not straying far from Zoro, but a bit more pissed off than he was a minute ago. Fake things scaring the shit out of him he could deal with. Supposedly real shit trying to eat his captain and husband were a different matter entirely. "We were even in that shitty cave."

"Maybe they don't like caves." Brook now held his cane in his hand, same as Zoro kept a grip on his own swords.

"No, that's not true." Robin spoke up. "I have read on these before, but it was a long time ago and I'm not certain I remember the information properly."

"Anything will be a help." Sanji said as he looked about.

"Let's keep moving." Luffy grunted out and kept walking down the trail. The sounds of the crew's shoes against the packed earth the only sounds being made for a little while as the whole crew moved forwards as one, leery of anything moving.

"This town mustn't know that this stuff it out here." Franky said after a little while. "Why else would they have a trail out here?"

"Notice no one else has come through." Chopper sniffed at the air again. "I don't smell any other humans besides us. Something is out there though."

"I can sense it too. Zoro. Sanji."

"Yeah." Both nodded in agreement, dropping back to take up the rear of the group as they followed the winding path forwards. Luffy held the lantern out in front of him now, having taken it from Sanji earlier and swung it back and forth lighting the leaf strewn path before them.

"What do you think that was Zoro? And what do you think is out there now?"

"I don't know Sanji, but it feels pissed off." Zoro drew Kitetsu again, holding the blade pointed down, ready to strike if need be. "He's already annoyed." He commented as he turned his gaze towards the woods. "It wasn't enough earlier."

A stirring in the underbrush cause the cook to pause, reaching out and grabbing at Zoro's suit jacket. The other man paused and turned as Sanji jerked his head in the direction of the noise. A long low growl came from the clump of brush, causing the rest of the crew to turn as well. Luffy swung the light back to where Sanji was pointing and out from the bushes slunk a wolf.

It looked way too thin to be healthy, with a matted gray and black coat. It had long canines that poked out from it's jaw and drool dripped off it's muzzle when it opened it mouth to lick at the side of its face. Dark amber eyes watched the Strawhats closely as it walked to the middle of the path with purpose, sat back on it's haunches and howled. A long high pitched note, that was answered almost instantly by others near by.

As it finished the howl, it stood back on all four legs, shifting forwards into a pouncing position. It snapped at them and growled once more. "Guys..." Luffy took a step back. "I know I don't ever say this, but this is freaking me out. Run!"

The crew bolted. Running as fast as they all could down the path, watching for the next little light marker to appear. The wolf came too, nipping at Luffy's heels and panting and snarling. It paused at one point to howl again. The responding howls even closer than before.

Chopper let out a cry, saying he could smell several more wolves just on the other sides of the path. Skidding around a corner, the Strawhats were surprised to see a long staircase, cut deep into the rock, leading down a hill with what looked like a small stream at the base. Near the edge of the water was a well lit sign, but they were too far away to read it. Zoro pushed Sanji and Usopp towards the stairs. "Get going. We will cover you guys."

There was no way the wolves could get on the stairs unless they went through them first and Zoro and Luffy stood at the top. The swordsman drew a second weapon and Luffy crackled his knuckles as several pairs of shinning eyes suddenly appeared in the low lantern light. "We should be able to take these guys out easily."

"They don't smell like wolves anymore Luffy!" Chopper was panicking. His natural instincts to run from predators taking over now with everything else that had occurred during the evening as well. He shifted to his natural form and bounded towards the stairs. "Something is wrong with them."

"Not wolves?" Luffy cocked his head as the eyes came closer, growing, snarling and snapping jaws and fierce powerful bodies. They were bigger than the first wolf, who had suddenly seemed to vanish, replaced by these monstrosities. "They look like wolves."

"Bet they bleed like 'em too." Zoro grinned and rushed forwards, swiping at one of the brutes that dared take his challenge. To say Zoro was a little shocked when not only his attack was blocked, but blocked by long claws, would be an understatement. Behind him he heard Luffy's cry of 'No way!'

Twisting his wrist, he broke the block and jumped back, sucking in a sharp breath at the monsters that now stood before him and his captain. The over sized wolves had mutated again, standing up on elongated hind legs, bushy tails sweeping the ground. Long claws ended the long fingers and longer muscular arms gave way to a broad fur covered chest and thick neck. Eyes glistened in the light of the moon and lips curled back over sharp serrated teeth in low challenging growls. "What are they?" Luffy whispered.

"Aggressive." Zoro answered. "Just our style."

"Heh." Luffy smirked. "This forest is pretty fucked up huh?"

Zoro didn't answer. There was no need as both he and Luffy lunged forwards towards the wolf-like creatures. In an unspoken agreement, the two attacked the same one at the same time, Zoro distracting the claws while Luffy came from the side with a vicious punch to the head, cracking bones and sending the beast spiraling into the dark trees with a loud yelp of pain.

The others watched, then turned back to the two men, lunging as a group. Teeth snapped, claws slashed, but Luffy and Zoro were faster, working with a skill learned only from years of teamwork and silent understanding. Blades sliced through the air and punches flew, never connecting or obscuring the other attacker. After the fifth one fell, this time from Zoro, who rendered the thing right in half, the others retreated, slinking back into the woods and disappearing.

Luffy looked to Zoro with a nod as they both stood panting for a moment, before Luffy stood straight again and swallowed. "What were those?"

"I don't know." Zoro shook his head.

Kitetsu hummed happily in his grasp, as Zoro flicked the weapon, a spray of blood marking the ground. "Sanji!" Usopp's scream echoed up the stairs and both men were down them in an instant. The cook was on the other side of the water, fighting off one of the wolves that had run off. He was bleeding though, his shirt stained red with several long claw like gashes down his left side.

Robin crossed her arms and spoke, hands sprouting in various places across the creature before taking hold and sending it toppling over backwards with loud snaps and pops. Sanji whipped around at this, wide-eyed, yet thankful. A second one of them lay crumpled a few feet away, a victim of the cook's fancy foot work. "Can we get the fuck out of this shitty forest now _Captain?!"_ Sanji yelled as he jumped the small stream, pain streaking across his face as he landed.

"Let me see Sanji." Chopper ran up to him, ripping the shirt off and poking at the cuts. "They aren't very deep thankfully. It could have been a lot worse."

"Stop the bleeding Chopper. You can fix him up when we get back to the ship." Luffy crossed his arms and looked at the sign. "This is the end of the tour. You are on your own now. Travel forth if you dare. What is that supposed to mean?" Turning slightly, he looked over his shoulder with a frown. "The arrow points up the stairs. The way we just came."

"So...we did this backwards?!" Nami flung her arms in the air. "Oh course we did. Why wouldn't we ever do anything the _right _way!"

"You okay cook?" Sheathing his weapons, Zoro stepped up to Sanji, looking him over. The blonde pushed him back with a snarl.

"I'm fine shit head. Just sick of being in these woods." He sucked in a sharp breath, glaring down at the little reindeer as he taped gauze to his side. "Dammit Chopper. That hurt."

"Sorry Sanji." Chopper frowned and closed his backpack. "That's the best I can do for now. I got most of the bleeding to stop but it's not life threatening. No more fighting till we get back."

"Che...hopefully there will be no more fighting." Sanji rolled his eyes.

"There are lights down the path. Look!" Usopp pointed and everyone turned to see the swinging lights in the darkness. Tons of them, one every few feet. And laughter. Lots and lots of laughter. "What else are we going to run into tonight?"

The crew froze. All they could do was stand and wait for whatever was coming towards them. First they had come across some giant blob that had tried to suck them into itself, then weird demonic wolf-like creatures. Now laughing light orbs. "We are never coming here again!" Luffy stomped his foot and started towards the lights. "I have had enough of this."

"Luffy! Wait!" Everyone ran to catch up and they huddled close together, not daring to separate after this last incident. They didn't need anyone else getting seriously hurt or injured this night.

"Oi! Creepy lights!" Luffy called out to them, but the laughter continued as if they hadn't even been noticed. "Oi! I'm talking to you." Reaching out, he went to grasp one of the lights, but it simply blinked out when he went to grab it. His arm snapping back, he tried for another one and the same thing happened. "What the...?"

"Oh god, they are spirits aren't they? Evil forest spirits out to kill us!" Usopp was all but crying, tears in the corners of his eyes as he clung to Nami. "We are all gonna die out here." They wailed together. Brook joined them and the three started crying and making a huge scene.

"Really?" Zoro rolled his eyes as Luffy attempted to grab a third light, once again resulting in the same outcome. "You cant catch them Luffy." Zoro ducked as one came flying at him, a high pitched child's laugh following its path. The lights bobbed and weaved through the air, ignoring the crew as they made their way deeper into the woods. Turning, he watched one go, floating silently with a swirl of colors dancing around it's center.

A second one came by, floating slowly and Zoro reached out to touch it carefully. "They might really be spirits." As soon as his fingers touched it, the orb vanished, like someone had shut off a light. "It's warm. I don't sense anything negative about them though."

"Get away!" Sanji was flailing next to him as three of the little balls swirled around him, one coming to rest over his gashes, before it seemed to melt into his side. The cook paused at the sensation, locking eyes with Zoro before tearing them away to look at his side. The bandages and what not that Chopper had applied where still in place, but you could no longer see the edge of the longest gash. "It doesn't sting anymore..." He trailed off as a second orb followed the first, coming to lay over his hand before blinking out as Sanji pulled the tape away.

"What are they?" Chopper breathed as he saw Sanji pull his work away revealing clean unmarred flesh. He poked at the cook's side. "It's all healed."

"So they knew Sanji was injured? How interesting." Robin turned as she watched one float right over her head. "The rest are ignoring us completely."

"Because we aren't hurt." Zoro poked at the cook's side with Chopper. "You sure you're okay Sanji."

"Yeah. I'm fine Zoro." He pulled his eyes from his side, giving the swordsman a quick smile. "Really. I'm okay. Whatever those are have healing abilities."

"Hey guys!" Luffy's voice sounded far off down the trail and he waved the lantern high over his head. "I can see the town from here! Come on! Let's get to the ship!"

Usopp, Nami and Brook took off for their captain as fast as they could, followed by Franky and a deep in thought Robin. Chopper was still poking at Sanji's side, mumbling about unexplainable phenomenon. Zoro picked the little guy up, pulling him from his thoughts and placed him on his shoulders as they followed everyone else towards Luffy and the way out of this crazy forest.

They were half way back to the ship when the clock in the center of town rang out once.


End file.
